My Dragon God
by SuperPsychoNutcase
Summary: "I am carrying the child of a man that did not love me. I am pregnant with Laxus' baby. I am pregnant. I'm pregnant!" Lucy spends a single night with Laxus and woke up alone. Now she is carrying his child. What is a single mother to do? *WARNING* This contains my first lemon! Don't like, Don't read! Peace off! :3
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: It's my birthday today! The big 21! For my birthday, I am giving you all a new story. Now, instead of writing and posting as it comes, I have pre-written the story (most of it) and will be posting on a fairly regular basis. The more reviews I get, the faster the chapters will come!

I adore LaLu, so I made this.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. It vexes me so.

* * *

Chapter 1

Just One Night

(Lucy pov)

It's over. The GMG, the Dragon Attack, Future Rogue's plans. It's finally over. Future Rogue was defeated and Yukino and I managed to send the Dragon's back into the Eclipse Gate before closing it for good. And Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games. Our victory is due to the strong members of both teams, dominating the field and smiting their foes with unmatched strength and grace.

 _Except for me._

I now stood in a castle ballroom. I was dressed in a fine pink gown that reminded me of my days as an heiress. The neck and wrist hems were lined with the softest white fur I have ever touched and the light pink dress went beautifully with my skin tone.

 _Too bad no one noticed._

Everyone was talking. Some stayed in their comfort zones while others greeted and chatted with members from other Guilds. I saw all the Dragon Slayers talking quietly among themselves. I noticed Orga and Sherria interacting, one much more enthusiastic than the other. Erza was talking with Kagura and Millianna, all three grinning from ear to ear. Even Freed was reaching out to Rufus. The Mages seemed to share a few of the same interests and have already began talking of different magics they had studied. I remained here by the refreshment table. Yukino had left to go join the Strauss family. Yukino would be meeting Lisanna for the first time. They did look awfully similar. I had a feeling they'd get along. I wasn't alone for long. A dainty hand tapped my shoulder and I turned to see none other than my distant cousin, Hisui. It was not common knowledge that I was a descendent of the Royal Family. My mother's mother was the sister of the king before the current one. Since he took the thrown, my grandma moved into Alcalypha and married a nobleman. They birthed a single daughter who grew up to marry a businessman that would one day become the richest man in Fioré. If Princess Hisui were to ever die without producing an heir, it would be my duty to rise and take the thrown.

 _That would be a short reign._

Celestial Mages are seen as weak. If I were to become Queen, no one would follow me. They would revolt and I would be overthrown or assassinated by ambitious lords who seek the power of the crown.

 _I am so weak._

"Hey, Lucy! I saw you were all alone over here and decided to see how you were doing. Do you like the party?"

I had to smile at my cousin. "It is the best I have ever attended."

She beamed proudly. "I selected the musicians and assisted in the decorations!"

"It's beautiful, Princess Hisui."

"Now none of that, Lucy!" She huffed, "I get enough of that Princess crap from everyone else. I don't expect it from you."

I giggled. "Aright. Is there a reason you came to see me?"

She blushed lightly and began playing with her fingers. "Well…"

"You can tell me anything, Hisui."

Her fidgeting didn't stop. "I was talking with the nobles about how we had met when I was little. I was boasting of how I remembered how you danced with such grace and passion and then they said they wanted a demonstration. I told them you would blow their minds away and now they're standing by the dais and are not so patiently waiting for you to dance. Please forgive me."

"Hey, it's okay! I was actually planning on dancing anyway. Which dance are we…"

"The Tango."

She whispered the words, but I still caught them. _Tango._ The Tango was the most intimate and erotic dance ever created. It was foreplay and clothed sex on the dance floor. Both partners need to have a strong connection to perform the Tango. The dance was about trust and passion.

 _I don't have a partner._

"Hisui, I would love to dance for you and your guests, but none of my…"

A cloud of gold dust signaled the arrival of a Zodiac Spirit. The dust cleared to reveal Loke, bowed before his Princess and her cousin. "Lucy, I would be honored to be your Tango partner for this evening."

Hisui clapped her hands together. "Really?!" She grinned, eyes shining brightly.

Loke! He might work. We are connected as Mage and Spirit, so we can sense each others movements. We both have complete trust in one another and we have danced together before! Quite a few times! We can just repeat our practice sessions and viola! A pleased and slightly horny crowd. "Sure, Loke! Just give us a few minutes to choose a song a dance and we'll woo the audience and leave 'em begging for more!"

Hisui bounced with glee, clapping her hands. "Oh, thank you! I'll go tell my dad and let me know when you're ready. We'll stoke the crowd for you!" She turned and made her way back to the dais as fast as she could without running. I turned to Loke and started planning our performance. Virgo popped into existence beside us and said she had my dress selected. The three of us decided on a special dance. It was fast-paced and erotic and would blow everyone away! Loke and I made our way to Hisui and told her we were ready.

Hisui smiled broadly and stepped onto the dais. "Ladies and gentlemen, if I could have your attention!" The crowd of Mages and nobles turned to stare up at their Princess. She blanched at being the focus of an audience, but her father waved her forward and encouraged her to continue. She took a deep breath and smiled warmly. "I would like to thank you all for coming. On behalf of the Royal Family and all of Fioré, I want to extend our deep gratitude to the Guilds who fought the Dragons. A special thanks goes to Lucy Heartfilia and Yukino Aguria for closing the Eclipse Gate and sealing the Dragons away!" The crowd erupted into applause. With a wave of her hand, the room went silent. "In honor of the champions of the GMG and ensuring the safety of Fioré, I have a special treat for you all this evening.

"Some of you know that Lucy Heartfilia was not always a talented Mage of the infamous Fairy Tail. She was once an heir to the largest company in Earthland. She had billions of jewels to her name, making her family richer than even the Royal family. I remember meeting her for the first time. It was a year before she ran away and I was so young then. I remember looking up to her and mistaking her for an angel. She was so kind and charismatic, yet I could see a deep sadness in her eyes. One day, I had snuck into a ballroom where she was with my dancing instructor. I watched, mesmerized by the way she glided across the floor. The sadness that dulled her eyes was gone. As the music played, all the troubles in the world seemed to melt away. She was graceful and poised, never missing a beat. I remember watching her dance and thinking no one is better than she. Miss Heartfilia has agreed to dance for me, for us, in honor of her Guild and the brave Mages who battled the Dragons. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Lucy Heartfilia and her Spirit, Loke the Lion."

The crowd applauded. Loke slipped his arm around my waist. We bowed to the King and Princess and then to the crowd. I heard my guildmates cheering louder than everyone else. I looked up and saw Natsu and Gray standing by each other, waving at me. A flash of red drew my attention to Erza. She was smiling at me, encouraging me to do my best. Cana had even put down her barrel and stood by Gildarts, both cheering me on. Levy was bouncing up and down beside Jet and Droy. Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy were clapping wildly. It looked like Orga and Sherria joined the Slayer gang. The little Wind God Slayer was cheering with Wendy. Orga didn't look so enthusiastic. At least the rest of Team Sabertooth had the decency to clap. _Jerk._ The crowd backed up and created enough space for Loke and I to dance comfortably. Some moved around to see better.

Loke led me to the center of the dance floor. "Are you ready to blow their minds?"

"More like blow their blood vessels." I scoffed.

"You picked the dance."

"And now I'm not so sure it was a good idea."

He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You'll do great."

"Thanks, Loke." I squeezed back.

I sensed Virgo, Capricorn, and Scorpio enter the ballroom. I looked over and saw Capricorn holding a violin. Scorpio held a guitar and was tuning the strings. Virgo held a strange instrument, an accordion I think. They nodded to me and Loke, signaling they were ready to begin. A cloud of smoke enveloped me and my partner. The smoke dissipated slowly, revealing Loke in black pants and a loose white shirt with the deepest v-neck I have ever seen. He almost looked like a pirate. The smoke cleared and I saw my dress. It was black with red accents. It was sleeveless and held together by a long ribbon on the right side, showing to the world I was not wearing undergarments. I didn't have time to blush. Loke took my hand as the music began.

I was a puppet and the music was my master. Loke was the strings that held me up and pulled me the way the music told me to go. I stepped, dipped, and rolled as Loke commanded. His hands glided over me, brushing the cloth that covered the skin that no man had ever seen. I lifted my leg and curled it around his neck. Using him as leverage, I allowed my body to fall back and swing around until I was behind him. I brought my hands to his hips and brought them up to his chest. He grabbed my hands and pulled me back around. Our bodies melded together, our noses touched, and he held my hands above my head. His hands fell down my arms, skin always touching, and my hands followed. The beat picked up again and his fingers weaved through my hair pulling me back until my torso was parallel to the floor. I came back up and we were off again. The music reached a crescendo, and my feet left the floor. I thrust my hands into his hair and gripped the strands, holding him close to my chest as we twirled. I slid down his body, never pulling away. My feet touched the floor and he spun me away, pulling me back, and dipping me back. I relaxed the muscles in my neck and arms, trusting Loke not to let me fall. He pulled me back to my feet as the beat stopped.

The world exploded into sound. The crowd was going wild. They were clapping and whistling at me and Loke. We were pressed together, my right leg hooked over his waist and my hands on his chest. His right arm held me tight to his torso while his left hand caressed my thigh. Our faces were close, his breath hitting my face as we panted for air. We untangled and separated. We held hands and bowed. We straightened to find Hisui walking towards us. She was clapping with a smile on her face. "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen! I see you have been practicing, Lucy."

"Only when I have time." I blushed at her praise.

She giggled, "So modest. No one is better than you when it comes to the Tango."

"I had a good teacher."

"Your teacher may have showed you the steps, but it's your grace and passion that truly makes it perfect. Thank you for dancing."

I waved my hand. "No trouble. I don't mind flaunting my skills." Loke and I bowed again and Hisui bowed back. She turned and headed back to her thrown. I squeezed Loke's hand. "Thank you for being my partner."

"It was my pleasure. We should do it again." Loke kissed my hand and disappeared with a lustful grin. I watched as Scorpio, Capricorn, and Virgo puffed back to the Celestial World.

I realized I was still in the black dress. "Hey! Get back here and give me my dress back!"

"Lucy!" I flinched at the sound of Erza's voice. Not a second later, two strong arms pulled me into a busty chest. "That was truly an amazing display of elegance. You never told me that you enjoyed dancing."

I pushed away from her constricting arms. "It never came up. Im going to go get a drink." She let me go with a promise to talk later. I made my way through the crowd, weaving past the people swarming me. Many complimented me with red faces. I got questions about Loke from women and offers from lecherous men. I ignored them both and finally got to the refreshment table. I accepted a glass from a blushing servant and enjoyed the cool punch. I noticed one of my team members approaching me. "Gray, your clothes." He looked down and mumbled something too low for me to hear. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah, I watched you dance. You were pretty… good."

I arched an eyebrow. "Only good?"

He blushed. "Great! You were great! And pretty. Pretty great!"

I laughed as he stuttered. "Thank you."

"So…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "You and Loke were…"

"The Tango is an intimate dance."

He chuckled. "I saw that."

"Gray!" A bluenette burst out of the crowd. She spotted her crush and blushed at his naked chest. Then she spotted me and her love-softened eyes went hard and cold, like the Magic her love has mastered. "Love-Rival."

"For the last time, Juvia, I am not in love with Gray."

"You seduced him with your dance!"

I face-palmed. "I danced because Princess Hisui asked me to dance."

"My Gray couldn't take his eyes off you! You cast some kind of spell on my Gray!"

I sighed heavily. A loud shout startled both Juvia and I, taking her attention off me. Natsu and Gajeel were yelling at each other. Sting joined in the shouting match while Laxus and Rogue stuck to the sidelines. An idea popped into my head as I walked over to the seething Dragon Slayers. I whacked Natsu on the head and told him to play nice.

"Oh hey, Luce!" Natsu beamed. "You were awesome on the dance floor. Loke sucked, though."

"He had the lead, Natsu. How can the lead male do horribly while the female follower does well?"

"I don't know. You're awesome in everything you do!"

I smiled at the pink-haired man that brought me to Fairy Tail. "Thanks, Natsu! I actually came over here to borrow Laxus."

Natsu drew back. "Laxus?" The tall blond looked equally surprised.

 _And very handsome._ Ever since Tenrou, my attention jumped from my fun-loving, naive partner to the powerful and stoic S-class Mage. I didn't know if it was the commanding air that drew respect or his fight and triumph over his heartbreaking past, but I found Laxus to be irresistibly attractive. Then again, I've always been drawn to an assertive man.

I turned my puppy eyes to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Uh… No. Not at all." The blush on his face was so cute.

"Great!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the refreshment table. I leaned towards him and whispered, "Follow my lead and I'll be yours for rest of the night."

His lips twitched. "Deal."

"Thank you so much." I pressed a kiss on his chin, not bothering to hide it from Juvia. She would jump to conclusions as planned.

I heard a gasp behind me. "Love-Rival kissed Laxus!"

I turned to the former Rain Woman and looked down, as if ashamed. "It's true, Juvia. I cannot love Gray, for my heart belongs to Laxus."

She gasped again, her eyes gleaming with hope. "Lucy loves Laxus?!"

A large arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a wide, hard chest. "Yes, Juvia. We've been meeting in secret for months. When I was in exile, I was attacked by a ferocious wyvern. I was able to defeat it, but the cliff I was on gave way. I would have fallen to my death. If it wasn't for my little Vixen, I'd be dead!" I felt his hot mouth against my ear. "If we are doing this, we're going all the way."

"Lucy saved your life?" Juvia asked, entranced by our 'love story'.

Laxus spoke quietly, as if it were a big secret. "She shouldn't have saved me. I was banished from the guild she called home. But that didn't stop my little Star Goddess! She used her whip to pull me from the ledge and we took shelter in a cave. She stayed by my side until she knew I was alright."

I jumped right in. "He was so brave to fight that beast all by himself. I fell in love with him. I couldn't help myself!"

Laxus tightened his hold on me. "I fell in love with Lucy the second I saw her walk into the guild hall. Seeing her again just made my feelings for her stronger. One night during a storm, I kissed her just to see if her lips were as soft as they looked. It was better than my fantasies!"

I buried my face into his chiseled pecs, hiding my blush and smile. "We shared a night of passion. When morning came, I knew I had to return to the guild. I wanted to stay with him, but he insisted I return to the guild."

"I didn't want my Vixen to live on the run. Though leaving her side was the hardest thing I have ever done, I had to do it for her future."

Juvia was staring at the two of us with wide eyes. "Oh!"

I hid my smile in his neck, enjoying the way his throat vibrated as he spoke. "We met whenever we could. I cherished those moments and they are what kept me going. When I sensed that my Star Goddess was in trouble, I wasted no time and used my magic to take me to Tenrou! I didn't want to endanger my Star Goddess by revealing our love, so I gave my magic to Natsu to keep her safe."

 _Don't laugh._ "We met up later and agreed to hide our relationship from the guild. If they knew I had assisted an Laxus when he was in exile, I would have been excommunicated from Fairy Tail."

Juvia was near tears. "So you were never after Gray?"

Laxus let out a growl. "Lucy is _mine_! I nearly lost my mind when I saw that lion cub feeling up my Goddess on the dance floor! I still want to throttle him!" I bit his shoulder in an attempt to smother my laugh. He shuddered.

Juvia swooned at his declaration. "Now Juvia understands! Lucy was never after Gray! Lucy loved Laxus all along!"

 _It took a false confession of love for her to get that?_ "Yes! I love my Dragon God!"

"Juvia will tell everyone right away!"

"No!" I lifted my hand as if to grab her. "If you tell everyone, then Laxus and I will have to run away and have our baby on the run!" _Where did_ that _come from?_

The Rain Woman nearly fainted. "Lucy is pregnant with Laxus' baby?"

Laxus tightened his hold on me, probably angry at that tidbit. "We found out two weeks ago. I almost lost my mind when Gramps said she would be participating in the GMG. I wanted desperately to keep her from harm, but I couldn't do it without a valid reason. Not without giving away our secret. I was afraid that Saber bitch killed our child, but Porlyusica was able to save him."

"It's a her, sweetheart." I pouted. My first baby will be a girl. It's in my genes. "Do you see, Juvia? You can't let anyone know or we'll get in trouble and have to leave Fairy Tail."

Juvia gasped. "Juvia does not want Lucy to leave! Juvia will keep Laxus and Lucy's secret. Juvia swears on her collection of Gray dolls to not tell a single soul about Laxus and Lucy."

 _She bought that?_ "Oh, thank you, Juvia!"

The bluenette nodded. "Lucy is Juvia's friend now that Juvia no longer has to worry about Lucy seducing Gray. Juvia looks forward to spending time with Lucy."

"Me too, Juvia."

Juvia waved and disappeared into the crowd, probably searching for her beloved Gray. I relaxed in Laxus' grip. "Thank you for helping me, Laxus."

His body vibrated with his chuckle. "No problem, Vixen."

I blushed at his new nickname for me. "Can you put me down now?"

"Nope! Your mine for the evening and I plan on enjoying every second!" Laxus tightened his arm around my waist and led me to the balcony. The stars above us were not as bright as they could be, yet I could still make out a few of the zodiacs. I smiled slightly and squeaked as Laxus pulled me down a flight of stairs. I realized his destination and perked up. The royal gardens had a giant hedge maze. It was spelled to lead people out when the voiced the command. I blushed as a couple stumbled out of an exit looking ruffled. I hoped Laxus didn't bring me here for _that._ "Relax, Vixen. I'm not planning to take your virginity in a place where anyone could see."

I sighed in relief. Then blanched. "Who said I would sleep with you?"

"Oh, believe me, Vixen. We won't be sleeping." I blushed and tried to escape his arms. He laughed and stroked my head. "Let me go!"

"Relax, Vixen. I won't force you to do anything." I relaxed. He sounds sincere enough. "Even if we did, I wouldn't do it where anyone would be able to watch."

I huffed in irritation and embarrassment. _Pervert._

"Listening on the other hand…" I smacked his arm, my blush darkening further as he laughed at my poor attempt to hurt him. He gave me a squeeze and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I am a selfish man, my little Vixen. When I take you, it will be in a place no one will ever find us."

I almost fainted when he licked the shell of my ear. He chuckled at the sound I made as he dragged me into the maze. The night flowers glowed in the moonlight, leading Laxus along the hedges. After a series of twists and turns we entered a small clearing with a gazebo sitting above a pond. A bridge linked the floating gazebo to land. Laxus walked confidently along the wood, half-carrying me with him. We sat on a padded bench without a word. We both stared off into the night, simply enjoy the other's company. Laxus eventually pulled me into his side and spoke.

"You were very brave last night."

I looked up, startled. "Who? Me?"

"You didn't actually fight the Dragons, but you came up with a way to send them back. Then you closed the gate all by yourself. So yeah, you were really brave."

I blushed and looked at the floor. "I wouldn't say I was brave. I was scared out of my wits, actually! I was so scared that I had lost one of my friends."

He rubbed my side. "Being brave doesn't mean being fearless. Being brave is being terrified and facing your enemy anyway. A lot of people were too scared to come up with a battle plan. They just told themselves to keep swinging."

I peered at his face through my bangs. "Really?"

"I overheard Sting say that he thought he would have died on the battlefield if it weren't for you. Gajeel won't say it, but I think he was scared, too." Laxus looked around and leaned closer "Even I was scared."

I gasped, "You? But you faced that Dragon with confidence!"

He chuckled, "You think I was going to let that giant lizard see how shaken I was? Besides, everyone would have lost hope if the _Dragon Slayers_ were scared to face a bunch of _Dragons_."

"I would have never guessed…" I turned my torso to face Laxus. "You kept throwing hit after hit, not caring about your injuries. I had to do something!"

Laxus brought his free hand up to my face, tucking my hair behind my ear. "You did. You realized the Gate could be used both ways and chanted a spell to send them back, regardless of the fact that you had used up most of your magic bringing them here. If that's not bravery, I don't know what is."

I blushed under his hand he had yet to remove. "I couldn't let my fear control me. If I had, I would have lost…"

"It's okay now." His thumb rubbed my cheek. "It's over. You don't have to think about it ever again."

"I don't think I'll ever forget."

He leaned forward until our foreheads touched. "I'd be glad to help."

I stared into his stormy blue-grey eyes. "How?"

He didn't answer with words. He couldn't. His lips were too busy with mine. They were soft and warm, gently caressing my lips. Something warm and moist brushed my bottom lip. I was hesitant of this new feeling, but I opened my mouth anyway. His tongue invaded me, tracing the inside of my mouth. My focus narrowed until it was only him. He was the only thing keeping me anchored in the darkness and I latched onto him and the pleasure he provided. A fleeting thought of what the rest of his body could do flashed into existence only to disappear when Laxus nipped my bottom lip with his teeth. I moaned in surprise when he bit down harder on my lip. His tongue soothed the swollen flesh and dived back into my mouth. I vaguely felt myself tilting backwards and a hard surface pressed against my back. I ignored the sensation and wrapped my arms around his wide shoulders. He began to pull away, so I thrust my fingers into his hair and brought him back.

I couldn't tell you how long we kissed in that gazebo. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Laxus and I didn't track the time. We simply enjoyed one another. We eventually stopped, a fact I was not pleased with at all. Laxus pulled away, panting heavily and staring down at me, eyes glowing with lust. He picked me up with ease and used his Lightning magic to take us to his hotel. We undressed quickly, eager to feel the other's skin. I was tossed onto the bed and Laxus crawled after me. Our mouths met in a hungry kiss. He leaned on his elbows, his hands tangled in my hair, so his large body wouldn't crush mine. My hands were restless. I touched, stroked, and caressed everything I could reach. Laxus thrust his hips, grinding his member against my slit. I gasped in pleasure, digging my nails into his nails. I shivered at the low growl that vibrated in his chest. He thrust again, making me cry out. I figured that Laxus liked it when I clawed his back. I brought my hand up to the base of his neck and ran my nails down his back. Laxus lowered his head and bit the crook of my neck.

He released his hold on my flesh and licked the shell of my ear. "Are you ready?"

His deep, husky voice made me shiver. I nodded and prepared for the rumored pain that accompanied every woman's first time. Laxus slammed his mouth over mine. We kissed until our lungs screamed for air. I panted heavily as Laxus shifted above me. He positioned his cock into my opening. I couldn't help but tense.

I am a virgin. I'm about to lose my purity to _Laxus_! Laxus the player. Laxus the powerhouse. The same Laxus who said he'd help us defeat Phantom Lord only if I became his woman. It looks like he's getting his wish.

Laxus gently pressed our lips together. I slowly relaxed under his ministrations, wrapping my arms around his neck. He moved away from my mouth and kissed his way down my jaw. He stopped where my neck sloped into my shoulder and pressed a kiss to the skin. Then he bit me as he rammed his cock inside me.

I froze. No noise came from my throat even though I felt like screaming. It felt as if I had been ripped in half. I relaxed as I came back to my senses. Laxus' chest vibrated with wild purrs. The pain fell to pleasure as I adjusted to his girth. Laxus was a large man. I arched my back, taking in more of him.

 _Very_ large.

Laxus growled and drew back. My whimper turned into a shriek as he sheathed himself to the hilt. Laxus groaned and pulled out again. I arched my hips, silently begging for more. We both grunted as he slammed home again. And again. And again.

Laxus let go of my neck and kissed me softly. He maintained the agonizing pace, and that annoyed me. I bit his lip and grinded against him. I had a feeling he knew what I wanted and was teasing me. He chuckled. I huffed in aggravation. He stared down at me, his eyes gleaming with amusement and an emotion I couldn't name. It almost looked like love. "What?"

I didn't answer. I was a little distracted by a particularly hard thrust. A guttural moan poured from my throat. It was a sound that I had never made before. I didn't know a human could even make a sound like that.

"What do you want, baby?"

He had slowed his thrusts to a point I wanted to scream at him. He was teasing me.

Laxus nuzzled my throat. "Come on, sweetheart. Tell me what you want."

"Go faster, damn you!"

The man had the audacity to laugh! Before I could yell at him for laughing at me, he rammed into me. He pistoned in and out of me at a mind-blowing pace. I was beyond words, the only sounds I made were moans and screams. All I could do was wrap my arms around him and hold on for dear life. The world narrowed down to Laxus and the ball of heat steadily growing in my core. I caught a whiff of ozone before noticing the lightning crackling in the air around us. The lightning disappeared as soon as it came. As Laxus slammed his hips into mine, my body jerked. Everything was tingling, but the feeling was strongest in my womb. I figured Laxus had used his dick as a damn lightning rod before all thoughts vanished as he rammed into me again. The tingling sensation grew, as did the tight feeling in my core. I caught sight of two slitted, glowing orbs as Laxus leaned down and licked my neck. He slammed into me once more, and I shattered.

I bit his shoulder to keep myself from screaming as wave after wave of pure ecstasy washed over me. There was nothing but me, Laxus, and the glorious pleasure that enveloped us. I floated back down to earth and flinched at a hot, tingly ache in my shoulder. Laxus had rolled to his side and held me tight to his chest. His chest vibrated with a quiet purr, lulling me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So… How do you like it? Good? It's intended to be a one-shot, but let me know if you want more. I've already got a plot in mind.

By the way, no flames! That was my first lemon. Feedback would be nice.

-SPN :3


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yep. Definitely a story. Hope you like the second installment of My Dragon God!

* * *

Chapter 2

Misunderstood Morning

(Laxus pov)

A persistent beeping pulled me from the post-coital sleep I was enjoying. The first thing I noticed was the warm body of Lucy Heartfilia I was holding to my chest. The second was the communication lacrima that was beeping and glowing in my beloved purple coat. I reluctantly relinquished my hold on the sleeping woman and grabbed the annoying piece of shit. I was tempted to throw it out the window, but I knew Gramps and my teammates wouldn't interrupt my sleep unless it was absolutely necessary. I poured my magic into the lacrima and Freed's face appeared. He looked tired and frantic.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted.

I shushed him and glanced down at Lucy. She slept peacefully. "What is it?" I hissed irritably. My Team knew better than to wake me up.

Freed sighed. "Forgive me, Laxus. I wanted to let you sleep, but Master was sent an emergency S-class mission. A Poison Wyvern is attacking a town not far from Crocus. Makarov wants us to go."

"Why can't Erza or Mira go. Hell, why can't any of the other S-class mages go?"

"The request was sent to Fairy Tail. In fact, a lot of missions are pouring in already since our victory in the GMG."

I was stunned. "It's only been two days." I looked at the clock. Three days.

"I'm sorry, Laxus. I would have left you to rest, but none of us are S-class. Mira is needed with the guild and Erza is the only one who can control Natsu and Gray." Freed paused. "Besides Miss Lucy, of course."

I looked down at Lucy again. "Give me ten minutes and meet me at the train station. Purchase tickets and be ready."

Freed nodded. "As you wish, Laxus." The green-haired Rune Mage faded from view. I gently replaced the lacrima. I moved quickly. I dressed and packed away my things, double checking that everything was in my bag. I sat down at the desk and wrote a note for Lucy. I signed the bottom and ripped the sheet from the pad. I stalked back to the bed and propped the note on the unused pillow. I stared at the blonde, upset that I wouldn't be here when she opened her eyes. I loved Lucy. I have for awhile. At first, I thought it was mindless lust that drew me to the busty blonde. Over time, I realized my true feelings for her. I desperately wanted to tell her how I feel, but I was always intercepted by Natsu or too much of a coward to approach her.

The night we shared was special. When she whispered that offer in my ear, I just about broke out into song and dance. I made the most of the night and I even got to spend a night beside her. All my dreams and fantasies had come true last night only to be ruined by some wyvern. I didn't want to leave. Knowing Lucy, she would overreact and never speak to me again. Hopefully, my letter would quell her ire and show my love. It wasn't a fucking literary masterpiece, but I did portray my love and eagerness to see her again. I gently stroked her arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She moaned and rolled towards me. I grinned and whispered my confession into her ear. She may not be awake to hear it, but I would repeat those words when I got back. I made a silent vow to bring her the damn wyvern's head.

(Lucy pov)

I sighed in sweet bliss. I felt _good._ The space between my legs hurt, but everything else felt fan-fucking-tastic. I snuggled into the sheets, enjoying what was left of my peaceful sleep.

Alas, it was not meant to be. Sleeping-in wasn't in Natsu's dictionary.

I felt his signature heat pressed against my back and his arm wrapped around my waist. At first, I shrugged it off. Natsu always crept into bed with me. Then I remembered last night's events. Particularly the memory of clinging to Laxus as he pumped into me. I was naked and Natsu was in bed with me. The same bed on which Laxus and I made love. I almost shot out of bed, stopping myself just before baring my naked flesh to the room. Though Natsu had seen me naked many times, and Laxus had enjoyed it last night, I was too embarrassed to simply wander about the room in my birthday suit. I pulled the sheets higher over my chest before turning to the pinkette behind me. Just as I was about to bring my fist down on his head, his hand flew up and caught my wrist. His eyes opened and his ever-present grin spread across his face. "Morning, Luce!"

"What are you doing here?" I was panicking. What would Laxus do when he realized Natsu was here. _'Wait a second'_... "Where's Laxus?"

Natsu tilted his head. "Why are you in Laxus' room? Were you having a sleepover without me, Luce?" Oh, sweet and naive Natsu.

"I guess I fell asleep and Laxus let me stay in his room."

I thought I saw Natsu's eyes narrow and darken, but it was gone so quickly I told myself I imagined it. "Laxus is a really nice guy. I'm sure he wanted to keep you safe and sound!"

Yeah. I definitely imagined that.

"Why are you naked?"

I scrambled for an excuse. "My… clothes were wet."

"I checked it when I got here. It's dry now."

His tone was little off. I shook it off and told myself I was imagining it. I spotted my keys on the nightstand and grabbed them. I fingered a familiar key and a cloud of dust marked the arrival of Virgo. The Spirit bowed.

"Good morning, Princess. Punishment?"

I smiled at her greeting. "No, Virgo. Can you get me some clothes?"

She bowed and poofed into the Celestial Realm. She returned soon after holding Celestial clothes. She laid them on the desk. "Anything else, Princess?"

I hesitated. "I'm feeling a little sore from last night. A hot shower would be nice."

Virgo's eyes glinted mischievously. "Of course, Princess." She walked into the bathroom and I could hear her starting a bath for me. _Ah, Virgo. She is too good to me._

Natsu jumped off the bed and slumped into the sofa. "Might want to make it quick, Luce. Makarov said we are to meet at the train station at ten o'clock sharp. He also said he has a surprise for us! I hope it's an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

I giggled as I stood up and secured the sheet around me. "I wouldn't get my hopes up, Natsu." Typical Natsu. Always thinking about food.

"Whatever. I'm going to get my stuff. See you at the station, Luce!" Natsu leaped off the couch and strolled across the room. I stopped him before he could open the window. How he got in here, I'll never know. We were five floors up.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

I was scared to ask. "Have you seen Laxus by any chance?"

His hand twitched. "Nope. I didn't see him when I got here. See ya'!" He opened the door and walked out, closing it behind him.

Laxus… left? I turned around and searched the bed and nightstands for a scrap of paper. A letter. A note. Anything! He couldn't have just left. Unless… unless I was a one night stand.

I fell to my knees, hands clasped over my mouth. Of course it was a one night stand. I'm not stupid. I had heard of Laxus and his many conquests. Cana had once whispered her experience with him. Even Mira had bashfully confessed to having relations with Laxus. Mira had told me that it was before I came to Fairy Tail. After Mira and Laxus got into a big fight, Makarov got involved. Makarov had ordered Laxus to treat his fellow members with respect.

In other words, no one night stands with guildmates.

Mira had said after that, Laxus looked elsewhere to sooth his baser urges and he and Mira put the past behind him. I didn't let it show, but I was shaken. I was attracted to the Lightning Dragon Slayer. I have always been drawn to muscular men. Another turn-on of mine was tattoos and scars. I loved a good tattoo and scars showed a person's strength and endurance. I was also attracted to confidence and Laxus had plenty to spare. Laxus is powerful, intelligent, and confident in his ability to kick ass.

I knew that he was a player. I knew that he didn't get attached, and I still fell flat on my back for him. Dammit! I disgust myself! I promised myself I would save my virginity for the man I would marry. I swore to my mother I would save myself for the _one._ I failed my mother and I failed myself. I broke a promise. I had sex with Laxus. I had given my purity to a certified player.

I am not worthy to be a Celestial Mage.

"Princess, you're bath is ready."

I sobbed into my hands. A set of arms wrapped around me in a hug. "Don't cry, Princess. Anyone could have made the same mistake. You are not the first and you most certainly won't be the last."

I turned into Virgo's embrace. I took solace in the comfort she provided. I have given myself to a man that left before I woke up. Was I so pitiful that he couldn't even look me in the eye the next day? Was he emphasizing that last night was a one time thing? He could have at least left a note! I searched everywhere for a damn message and nothing! Damn it all, I am so fucking pathetic! A real woman wouldn't have broken down crying over a one nighter! A strong woman would clean up, get dressed, and go meet her guildmates at the station as if nothing happened! Erza and Mira and Cana would put this night behind them and move on.

"Princess, you need to get ready. It's 9:30."

I stopped crying and looked at the clock. It is 9:30! I only have half an hour to get ready! I shot to my feet, ignoring the sticky sensation between my legs, and ran to the bathroom. "Virgo! We need to move!"

"Understood, Princess."

I got to the train station with only seconds to spare. My side ached like a bitch and I was in desperate need of oxygen. A pair of armor clad feet stepped into my vision. I straightened to see none other than Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail. She was holding out a ticket, staring at me with a confused expression on her normally stoic face. "Lucy, it's not like you to arrive last minute. You're usually early."

I blushed and grabbed my ticket. "Yeah, I slept in this morning. Dancing really does a number on me."

"Ah, yes!" Erza exclaimed. "I loved watching you perform the Tango with Loke. You are very light on your feet."

"Hey, Bunnygirl!"

I groaned at the nickname given to me by 'Black Steel' Gajeel, the Iron Dragon Slayer. "Good morning, Gajeel."

He stopped beside Erza. "I thought you said you couldn't fight."

"I can with my whip. Hand-to-hand combat? Not so much."

He scoffed. "Really? You executed a lot of melee moves in that little dance of yours with the lion cub."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why don't you put those moves to good use in a fight?"

"I never knew I could. I've been dancing since I could walk. Though I don't get many opportunities as a Mage, dancing is a second nature to me." It's true. I had taken to dance like a fish to water. I was good with my whip, but I excelled in dance.

Gajeel stared at me. "You already have the basics down, and even a few advanced moves. If you want, I can teach you to turn dancing into asskicking."

I perked up. "Really?" I considered myself weak. If I could become a melee fighter like Natsu, Gray, and Erza, then maybe I wouldn't need to be saved all the time. I could even go on solo missions and stop relying on Natsu!

"Hell yeah, I can." Gajeel smirked. _Cocky bastard._

"Deal!"

He grinned. "We'll set up a training schedule tomorrow at the guild."

"Alright! I'll see you first thing in the morning!" I gave him a thumbs up.

He nodded and boarded the train. Panther Lily waved to me and followed his partner. Erza tugged on my arm and pulled me onto the locomotive. We entered a private booth. Gray and Natsu were already there, sitting across from each other and arguing about who knows what. The second Erza cracked her knuckles, both boys wrapped an arm around the other and sang about their friendship. Erza plopped next to Gray while I took my usual spot beside Natsu. Like all Dragon Slayers, Natsu had a bad case of motion sickness and liked to rest his head on my lap. He claimed that it helped to sooth his stomach. As long as he didn't throw up on me, I was willing to endure tingly legs to help my partner and best friend.

On que, Natsu's face paled and landed on my lap as the train began to move. I ran my fingers through his soft yet spiky hair. The Fire Dragon Slayer's face relaxed and he fell asleep. I giggled at the soft purring coming from my partner. A memory of another Slayer's wild purr silenced my chuckles. I grew depressed once more at my naivety and being so damn gullible. The presence of my teammates was forgotten until Team Natsu's only S-class Mage spoke up.

"Lucy, are you alright?"

I squeaked in surprise. "Uh… Yes! Yes, I'm fine!" Come on… _Think!_ "I'm just a bit ashamed of myself for not winning any of the events." _Half truth._

Erza and Gray's faces softened. "Hey, cheer up!" Gray smiled, "The only reason you lost is because that dirty Raven cheated. Besides, you more than made up for it with your little performance last night. I noticed a lot of guys eyeing you on and off the dance floor. That dress you were wearing certainly didn't deter them."

I blushed at the mention of that dress. It was very provocative. I forgot about the dress when Erza jumped to her feet, equipped in her Robe of Yuen. "Who were these men?! I want names!"

Gray and I sweatdropped at Erza's outburst. I sought to distract the powerful woman. "So Erza, I didn't get a chance to see the final event. Tell me how you did!"

Erza equipped back into her Heartz Kreuz Armor and took her seat. She filled me in on the details of the final event, Gray chipping in every once in awhile to give his side of the story.

I listened and asked questions and did all I could to keep the attention off me. The conversation drifted to the ball and how enchanting I was on the dance floor. Erza's eyes sparkled as she described the grace and beauty I portrayed and the amount of focus I had on my partner. She too offered to train me to turn those dance moves into up-close attacks. Gray told me how several men from other guilds approached him and Natsu to ask about me and my relationship status, Orga in particular. Natsu woke long enough to grumble about the 'stupid jerk-faces' before he was knocked out by a particularly bumpy track. Gray eventually brought up a name that brought me to a stand-still.

"Hey, Erza. I didn't see Laxus at the station. Would you know anything about that?"

I didn't notice. However, I was there a little late.

Erza grew solemn. "Some town is being attacked by a Poison Wyvern. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe volunteered to take the mission."

 _He volunteered?_

"A Poison Wyvern? Man, I do not envy them."

Erza nodded. "They are S-class monsters. Though I am sure Laxus is able to handle the situation. He will be fine, especially with his team accompanying him."

I swallowed nervously. "When was the mission brought up?"

"Early this morning." Erza replied. "Makarov told me before we left to stay at the guild in case I was needed to assist Laxus in any way. Poison Wyverns are no joke."

I recalled a paper I had read while recovering from the Naval Battle. "Yeah, I heard that there's been a rise in Wyvern sightings. Some say that the population is rising. I wonder why that is."

Gray scoffed. "Where were those damn Sabers when Wyverns were attacking innocent people?"

"Now, Gray…"

"You're right, Gray!" Erza slammed her fist into the palm of her hand. "The Wyvern situation must be handled! I will speak to Master as soon as we get back!"

Fairy Tail celebrated getting their original hall back. Drinks were poured and punches were thrown in the giant hall. I sat on my barstool, drinking one of Mira's strawberry milkshakes when it was pulled from my mouth. I yelled at the thief, stuttering when I realized it was only Wendy. The Wind Dragon Slayer sipped from _my_ drink with a small smile on her face. Her brown eyes twinkled as she stared up at me. Wendy and I were close. We became fast friends and eventually developed a mother-daughter relationship. She looked up to me and I watched over her. I would often invite her to my home for tea and teach her math and science. She was easy to teach and caught on quickly to her lessons. I cooked for her after especially difficult or tiring missions, encouraged by her compliments and the speed at which she cleared her plate.

She had a fondness for my desserts.

"Excuse me, young lady, but I do believe you have stolen my diary-lightful dessert and I would appreciate it if you were to return the beverage to its rightful owner."

She fluttered her eyelashes, picking up on my playful mood. "I say, Miss. I do believe I am clueless as to what you're refering."

"Now, I just cannot believe your innocence. You stole my dairy treat!"

She giggled and wiped her face clean of her mirth. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well, you're holding it right now!"

She looked down. "This is mine."

I inched my hands forward, moving slowly as to not be noticed. "Yours? I say, young lady, that the frozen beverage in front of you was purchased by myself."

"What is your point?"

I began tickling her. "Give me back my drink!"

Wendy placed the cup on the counter, laughing and attempting to fend off my fingers. Whenever she'd cover one spot, I'd move to another. Her squeals of laughter echoed around the room, attracting the attention of our fellow guildmates. Most looked at us and laughed with us. Others merely shook their heads wearing small smiles. Even Carla was smiling. "Okay! Okay! I give! You can have your milkshake back!"

I smiled with glee and sipped the strawberry flavored goodness. I signaled Mira for another for my blue haired companion. Mira worked her magic and placed a glass of blueberry milkshake in front of Wendy. The young teen smiled and began inhaling her beverage. Carla reprimanded her for her horrible manners. Half of the milkshake vanished into her stomach when she finally released released the straw.

"So Lucy, how are you feeling?"

I patted the girl's head. "A bit tired. I made plans with Gajeel for extra training."

"Really?" Wendy beamed, "That's great! Gajeel is one of the strongest people I know. He won't let you down!"

I arched an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She nodded. "Mm hm! He actually taught me a few things. He taught me how to land a proper punch and how to defend myself. He said that I'm not much of a fighter, so I should stick to healing."

"Well, you are a talented healer. I think you should stick to what you're good at, though it is good to expand your skill set."

Wendy's head tilted, a confused look on her face. "But if I'm going to be a healer, why would I need to fight? I'll you have you and Natsu to protect me."

"Well, what about when it's just you and Carla? What happens when you use up your magic or you're dealing with a Null Mage? You should at least learn to wield a weapon of some sort. I learned how to fight with a whip because it has multiple uses."

"Really? Like what?"

My chest puffed out with pride. "For one, I can use it to tie up people. I can also use it as a rope. I can use it to warn my enemies to back off and snap the ground in front of them. If they don't listen, I can cause some serious damage with a whip. You know, not many people can master a whip. It takes precision and perfect form to wield the fleuve d'etoiles properly."

Wendy was entranced. "Wow! You make it look so easy!"

I shrugged, "It is because I practised every day to perfect my form. You want to give it a go?"

"I don't know…" Wendy bowed her head. "What if I hurt someone?"

I pulled my fleuve d'etoiles from my belt and held it out for her. "You'll do fine! You can't possibly do worse than my first time."

Wendy warily eyed the leather before daintily picking it up. I automatically began pointing out her mistakes. She held the whip as if it were about to bite her. She was scared of the whip. You cannot master a weapon you fear. Her grip was too light and her wrist too stiff. The thought that the whip was not the weapon for her crossed my mind as Wendy tried to mimic my movements. The whip went haywire, flying backwards to it's wielder. Wendy braced herself for impact. My arm shot out on instinct. The leather wrapped around my arm, leaving behind a stinging sensation all along my forearm. Wendy opened her eyes.

"Lucy! Your arm!" She gasped in horror.

I took my whip and began wrapping it back up. "It's not that bad. Just stings a bit."

Tears gathered in her eyes. "I'm so sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it, Wendy! This is nothing compared to the hits I've taken in the past." I finished off my milkshake and left jewel notes on the table for Mira. I slid off the stool. Before leaving, I patted Wendy's head. "And for the record, you did better than my first attempt."

The tears dried, replaced with curiosity. "What happened?"

I chuckled softly, "I'll never tell. Now why don't we talk to Erza about teaching you about weaponry and the best fit for you?"

Wendy perked up and hurriedly gulped down the rest of her blueberry milkshake. "I'm all fired up! Let's go!"

I felt sorry for Wendy. I had forgotten how cruel Erza could be when it came to teaching and training. It's not that she abuses her students, it's just that she is relentless when it comes to pounding knowledge into her students heads. I had stayed long enough for Erza to determine the best weapon for Wendy. Erza stated that she was unsure, for simply choosing a weapon based on body type and preferences was foolish. Erza declared to train Wendy in all forms of weaponry until finding her best match!

I left as soon as Erza pulled out the crossbows. Wendy did terribly with my whip and I did _not_ want to become a pincushion. Though Wendy is a healer, I believed she would do better with close-range weapons. I preferred long to mid-range, like my whip. I look forward to learning how to defend myself with Gajeel! We had agreed to meet up in the guild's training field to start with my training regimen.

I am going to move on with my life.

(Laxus pov)

I pocketed the communication lacrima in my coat after informing Gramps on the situation. I sighed heavily and ran a hand through my hair. The 'situation' had gone from bad to downright dangerous. I tracked down the Wyvern to it's lair and my team and I put it down easily. I usually would have collected the reward and gone home, but a roar deep in the mountain's cave set me on edge. Bixlow sent one of his dolls into the caves to investigate and freaked out when he discovered the source of the roar. The Wyvern we had killed was a father. The mother was inside guarding their hatchlings. The baby Wyverns were already large and feeding on meat. I had forced my team to retreat. Wyvern's could lay over 20 eggs. Bix said he didn't count, but it looked to be over 30! I had to call for back up. It was dangerous to take on a grown Poison Wyvern. To take on a mother and a horde of hatchlings was suicide. Baby Wyverns could not control their venom like their parents and could inject nearly all of it into a single bite. A scratch from a Poison Wyvern could kill a person in a mere hour. A scratch from a hatchling would kill a person in an instant.

I first called Captain Lahar and requested Cobra, a Poison Second Generation Dragon Slayer and the only man best equipped for this job. Lahar agreed immediately, saying he would work things out with Master Makarov. I called Gramps next. He paled at the news. He wanted to pull me back, but I told him that Fairies always finished a job. He reluctantly agreed to contact Fairy Tail's S-class wizards and request their aid. I suggested calling other guilds. He brightened at the idea and said he'd call the other Masters at once. We said our goodbyes and I hung up.

To say I was upset would be an understatement. I missed Lucy already and I hoped she had forgiven me for leaving her like that. I had left her a note telling her I loved her and looked forward to seeing her when I got back. I made a mental note to buy her a communication lacrima when I saw one. Figures that the night I spend a night with Lucy that I'd be pulled away by some emergency mission.

Well, it is an emergency.

I prayed to whoever was listening that Lucy didn't think I had used her. I've loved that woman since the moment I saw her and I couldn't lose her after one night. Now that I had a taste of her, I knew she was it for me. She was the moon and stars in my night sky, lighting my way through the darkness. If she turned me away, I think I would wither and die. It sounded lame and mushy, but it's true.

Lucy Heartfilia is my Mate and I will die without her.

* * *

Squee! So what do you think? I thought Wendy could use a little something extra and Gajeel just needed to be there. Let me know in the review section what you thought of chapter 2. You all keep me going.

-SPN :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: To be honest, I've already written the whole story. I'm just waiting for reviews. Reviews=Chapters. Simple algebra and shit like that.

* * *

Chapter 3

Signs of Life

(Lucy pov)

Hell. A full 4 weeks of hell!

It started great. Gajeel took me on a mission to take down a group of bandits terrorizing Clovertown. He and Panther Lily barely helped, leaving me to face them on my own, which was very difficult in the rain. After receiving the reward, we headed home. We met up at the guild the next day and I learned why we went on a mission. Gajeel said I was quick on my feet, but I tended to avoid close combat. "Lucy, you need to get comfortable getting up close and personal. A Dark Mage won't give a fuck if you have a comfort zone. They will use whatever advantage they have to take you down." Which led to one of my first lessons: if they think they have the upperhand, break it… literally.

I am grateful to Gajeel, I truly am, but _damn_ he is a fucking slave driver!

Yesterday, I started throwing up. Did he stop? The answer would be a big, fat, flashing _no_. He told me to stop being such a wuss. So he continued to push me, uncaring of the vomit spewing from my mouth occasionally. We were about to start our daily hand-to-hand combat training when Makarov shouted for the guild's attention. Apparently, Laxus and his team uncovered a den of Poison Wyverns and has requested back up. Gajeel offered to go. He _is_ a Dragon Slayer, he said with his usual cockiness. Erza had already taken and left for an S-class mission days ago, so Makarov approved Gajeel's request. He told us that he had contacted other guilds and Sabertooth and Quatro Cerberus answered. Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus was on his way. Orga, Sting, and Rogue from Sabertooth are leaving from their completed missions. Gajeel left immediately, telling me to keep up my exercises or I'd do all further training in a thunderstorm. Lily waved and flew after Gajeel. Just like that, I was alone.

Well, I wasn't completely alone. I still had Natsu, Happy, Gray, Wendy, and Charla. However, Wendy seemed busy now-a-days, practicing with that staff Erza loaned her. I guess it was a good fit for Wendy. No blades, but it can still pack a punch. Natsu and Gray were yelling about who could stay awake the longest as I left the guild and headed home for the night.

I was preparing dinner, chicken bryan with sun dried tomatoes and goat cheese and a caesar salad on the side. I had dropped the chicken into the pain, sizzling softly on the hot pan. The scent of cooking meat wafted through the air. All of sudden, I was hit with nausea. I ran to the bathroom and spilled the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I heaved until there was nothing left, and heaved some more. Virgo sensed my distress and opened her own gate. She dealt with the food, making sure nothing was burning while I slumped against the porcelain. I got up and opened a cabinet, searching for nausea pills. I noticed a box of tampons. I ignored them and continued looking for the pills when it hit me.

I was late.

I dug through my memory, telling myself I was overreacting. There's no way… I'm on the pill. It was one night! It's not possible! I recalled my last period. Freaking out, I called out to Virgo. She was the most level-headed of my spirits and kept rather detailed notes on my life. She walked into the bathroom and disappeared after just one look at me. She returned quickly with her personal calendar in hand, filled with significant and trivial events in my life. The notebook was open on last month's page and her finger rested on the day my last period had ended. She scanned the pages, flipping back and forth between this month and the last. She closed the booklet and looked at me. She didn't have to say anything. That look said it all.

I lost my balance. Virgo caught me and half-carried me to the couch. I sat there in a daze, thinking about the symptoms I've been showing. I don't know how long it took me to build up my courage to ask Virgo for a pregnancy test, but it felt like years. She bowed her head and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust. She appeared not even a second later, holding a Celestial pregnancy test. She handed it to me and said it was 100% accurate. I wobbled over to the bathroom and followed the instructions. The back of the box said it would take two minutes to process my DNA. Virgo was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for the test results.

I was not so patient. I paced circles around the couch. Two minutes felt like eternity when waiting for **that** answer. _Am I pregnant?_ I couldn't help but think about the possibility. Yes, I had always wanted kids, but I had hoped to be married. I planned to have a loving husband and a big house with big dog lounging on the porch. I want a big family. I knew what loneliness felt like and I never wanted to feel that way again. I promised myself to have many children so that even if me and my husband died, they would always have each other.

"Princess, two minutes has passed."

I froze solid at the sound of Virgo's voice. Two minutes was up already? How could two small minutes feel so long yet go too fast? "Would you like me to read it, Princess?"

I shook my head, unable to speak. _I_ needed to do this. I forced my legs to the carry me to the coffee table. The test appeared so innocent lying there. I peered down, fearing the moment of truth. I saw it. Two black lines overlapping each other. My legs failed me. Virgo caught me before I hit the floor.

I am carrying the child of a man that does not love me.

I am pregnant with Laxus' baby.

I am pregnant.

 _I'm pregnant._

I sat there, on my couch, for an indeterminable amount of time. It could have been seconds, minutes, or days. In that span of time, the fear had turned to joy.

I'm pregnant!

I turned to Virgo with a smile on my face. "Virgo! I'm _pregnant!_ "

Virgo smiled back. "Congratulations, Princess. Shall I inform the others?"

"Yes! Yes! Wait. No! I'll do it. I want to be the one to break the news." I grabbed Virgo's hand and stared into her glittering eyes. "Do not tell anyone what's happening but the King. Tell him to keep it on the down low until all of my spirits know first! Promise me!"

She nodded, "I swear, Princess. I will tell the King now."

I wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you, Virgo!"

She vanished again, leaving me to ponder over who'd I'd tell first. Loke? No, He'll come out on his own when he sees Virgo smiling. Taurus? No, that's not right. Ah!

I pulled out the key that I knew like the back of my hand. I ran to the kitchen and filled a cup of water and stuck the key inside. "Open, Gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius!" A flash of light signalled Aquarius' arrival. She looked livid.

"What have I told you about summoning me in a cup, you insufferable…"

"I'm pregnant!" I beamed at the mermaid. She was like a mother to me. Sure she was stern and kinda scary, but I know she loved me. The bluenette stuttered and gaped at me. I noticed a twinkle appear in her eyes as her gaze dropped to my stomach. She wiped her face of emotion and crossed her arms, her nose shooting up into the air. "It had better not be an idiot like you." Her insults wouldn't work. I could feel the excitement rolling off her in waves. The water around us reacted to her glee. Even the canal outside was dancing. Aquarius ordered me to tell her boyfriend next, or she'd drown me. When she left, all the water in the area calmed.

I pulled out the next key and held it before me. "Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Another flash of light and a cloud of red dust left Aquarius' boyfriend standing in my kitchen. "Is everything okay, Princess? Aquarius seemed a little off."

I nodded vigorously. "I told her that I'm pregnant."

"Heh, are you sure that was such a good idea? I know my baby, and she hates when people play jokes on…" His voice faded away as he took in the smile on my face. "You weren't kidding? You're pregnant?"

"Yes!"

A genuine smile spread across his face. "This is great news! We are so going to celebrate!"

"Yeah we will! Just keep it quiet until I've told all my spirits."

He shot me a thumbs up. "I won't tell a soul until you say otherwise."

He vanished in a cloud of Celestial Dust. I pulled out another key. "Open, Gate of the Crab! Cancer!" My childhood friend poofed into existence.

"How can I help you, baby?"

"Cancer, I'm pregnant!"

Cancer jumped with surprise. A rare smile stole across his face. "Congrats, baby! I look forward to styling your offspring's hair."

"Me too, Cancer. Don't tell anyone until I've told all my spirits."

Cancer nodded and vanished.

I summoned spirit after spirit, eager to share the news with my Celestial family. Capricorn was thrilled. I think he shed a tear as he left my apartment. Taurus cried at the news, weeping his joy for the life growing in my womb. Gemi and mini flew around the room, shouting their glee to the apartment walls. Aries was uncharacteristically loud, squealing at the thought of my unborn child. She had already started planning the baby's room. Who knew Aries had a thing for babies? Sagittarius was delighted by the news. He offered his babysitting services should I ever need a break. When he made the offer, Aries opened her own Gate and none too gently asserted herself as the baby's caretaker should I ever need assistance. Loke was happy for me, but livid with the man that had impregnated me was no where to be seen. I made excuses and Loke left with a grumble. I was feeling considerably drained by so many summonings, but I was able to summon my beloved Silver Spirits and quickly told them of the newest Heartfilia. They poofed away after a gave the news. Virgo popped into my room and I gave her the okay to spread the news in the Celestial Realm.

I hadn't even finished my sentence when she vanished. I shrugged it off and got ready for bed. As I curled up in my sheets, I thought of my growing baby.

I woke up the next morning with Aries hanging over my face.

"Good morning, Miss Lucy. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I made you breakfast."

I rolled out of bed with a groan. I slipped on my watercolor silk robe and shuffled into the dining room. I froze at the sight of the buffet on my table. There was enough food to feed me for a week! Natsu could eat it all in one sitting, no doubt, but there was no way I could eat so much in a single day!

Speaking of my pink-haired partner… "Where's Natsu? He's usually…"

"Sleeping in your bed at this hour? Sorry. I warded your apartment against unwanted guests. His violent nature could put you and the baby in danger. You can let them in by opening the door or windows." Aries, clad in her pink wool outfit and yellow wool apron, poofed back to the Celestial Realm. I sighed and made my way to the window. Something told me that Aries and I were going to spend a lot of time together. Once I opened the window, a mass of blue and pink blurred past me and into the dining area. I closed and locked the window and hurried to my table. I giggled at Natsu and Happy's dumbstruck faces as they stared at the food laden table.

I took my seat and started piling food onto my plate. "Help yourselves, boys."

They needed no further encouragement. They dug into the food and started cramming it into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in days. I took my time eating, savoring the flavors. By the time I had finished, Natsu and Happy were patting their swollen bellies with contentment. Just looking at their bloated torsos reminded me of the life growing inside me. I frowned as I realized I would be as big as Natsu's belly in a six months. Maybe five. I scowled at the unbidden image that formed in my head.

 _I'm going to be so fat._

I excused myself and walked back to my room. I took a shower and slipped into a white crop top and mini skirt with separate sleeves that clung to my bicep and flared out mid-forearm, flowing to my knuckles. The gold accents sewed onto the hems of the silky cloth glittered in the light and made me feel a little brighter. Ready to face the day, I exited the bathroom. Natsu and Happy were exercising.

"Good morning, guys! Ready to head to the guild?"

The pair jumped on the feet. Happy shoved the fish he was using as a weight in his mouth. Both saluted me. "Ready when you are, partner!"

I giggled at their goofy antics and led them out of my apartment. We chatted about random things on our way to the guild, me on the ledge of the canal, Natsu holding my hand, and Happy floating above us with another fish sticking out of his mouth. When the guild came into view, Natsu brought up the topic of missions. "Hey Luce, want to go on a mission today? I saw one that involves a lot of fighting!"

I stumbled, almost falling into the canal, when I realized just what Natsu had said. How am I going to go on missions? Would Master let me if he knew my current situation? If not, how am I going to make money? Without those missions, I won't be able to afford all the things my baby would need. Not to mention food and rent! What am I going to do?

"Hey Luce. Are you okay? You look a bit pale." Natsu leaned closer to me and sniffed my hair. "And your scent has changed! Are you sick? Don't worry Luce! Me and Happy will take you to Wendy right away!"

Natsu and Happy grabbed each of my hands and started dragging me to the guild doors. I hardly noticed, too caught up in my thoughts. Wendy is a healer. What if she finds out I'm pregnant? If Natsu, heavens forbid _Erza,_ thinks something is wrong with me, they'll go to Wendy first. The poor girl will crumble under a single glare. Erza will tell Master and he'll will forbid me from going on missions. And of course Makarov will tell all the S-class Mages, if not the whole guild, of my pregnancy to keep me home!

I froze, overcome with nausea and dread.

 _Laxus!_

If Master Makarov finds out I'm pregnant, he'll no doubt tell his own grandson! I don't want Laxus to stay with me out of pity. Even worse, if Makarov _makes_ him stay with me because of the baby.

Tears filled my eyes as another thought crossed my mind.

What if Laxus denies the baby? Knowing Laxus, he won't tell anyone of his shame, but all secrets come out at some point. Everyone will know. They'll pity me and see me as a slut! Everyone will hate me!

"No!" I shouted, pulling my hands out of my partners' hands (and paws). Natsu and Happy stared at me with confusion and concern.

"Luce? Is everything okay?" Natsu asked softly.

My face flushed with embarrassment at my outburst. I can't let them know. I have to act like everything is fine. "Yes. It's just that… I'm perfectly healthy and I don't want to waste Wendy's time."

Natsu and Happy shared a look. "But your scent…"

I cut off Natsu. "Is different because I got a new soap."

"But you always get Vanilla soap and Strawberry shampoo, Lucy."

"I do, and I love that scent, but I thought I'd try a new brand. That's probably why I smell off."

Natsu sniffed the air again. "Huh, you might be right. It doesn't smell bad, just different. I don't like it. I think you should stop using the new stuff."

"I thought I'd try something new, but if you guys don't like it I can switch back to my go-to stuff. I just wanted to switch it up." _Great. I forgot that pregnancy changes a woman's hormones. I guess that means scent, too. How am I supposed to hide my scent from a Dragon Slayer?_

 _What if Wendy smells me and realizes straight away?_

"Natsu, is Wendy here?" I asked as nonchalantly as possible.

Natsu placed his hand on the door knob. "Yeah, but she's under strict orders from Erza to keep training. If Erza finds out someone disturbed her training..."

We all shivered at the same time, picturing an enraged Erza. "Y-Yeah. I just wanted to know. I thought about inviting her over for a sleepover, but I want to keep my life thank you very much."

"Me and Natsu will come over!" Happy grinned. "We can tell scary stories and eat fish and marshmallows!"

"Uh… I was going to talk to Wendy about becoming a woman and everything it entails like periods and…"

"Ok! Enough on the subject! What do ya say about that mission?"

Natsu had opened the door, ignorant of the barrel soaring towards him. I winced at the loud thwack as it connected to his head. He was silent for only a moment then his hands were engulfed in flames and he immediately began blaming Gray for throwing that barrel at him. I walked past the newest brawl, dodging projectiles on my way to the bar. I sat on my bar stool and signalled for a smoothie. If Gajeel were to hear I had a milkshake, he would make me run laps until my legs gave out. Kinana placed the drink in front of me. Her presence startled me. "Um, Kinana? Not that I dislike you or anything, but where's Mira?"

The purple-haired woman smiled and nodded towards the second floor. "She's in the Master's office along with Erza, Mystogan, and Elfman. He seemed pretty anxious. He'll tell us if it's important, so I'm not worried. Much…"

"Oh, Erza's back? Already?"

Kinana nodded. "Came back with a new fur coat. Probably from that monster wolf she took down. It looked really nice." Kinana peeked up at the second floor, her brow creased in stress.

I patted her hand. "I'm sure it's not life threatening. Maybe it has something to do with that Wyvern problem. Or one of those special request missions. I heard Elfman got one a few days ago."

Kinana giggled. "Yeah! He won't speak of it to anyone, but Mira told me he was requested for a birthday party." She leaned closer, cupping her mouth so that no one would read her lips. "He did some pretty embarrassing stuff to keep that kid happy."

We giggled in unison before Kinana was called off to work. I prayed that Wendy was busy and wouldn't approach me. I scanned the room, sipping my smoothie, looking for the small bluenette. I didn't spot her in the crowd and heaved a sigh of relief.

Turning back to the bar, I pondered the issue of my future. I could disguise my scent with body mist for the time to keep the Dragon Slayers from discovering my baby. I once heard Natsu complain that perfume completely clouded his nose. Body mist was lighter than perfume, so it shouldn't make him nose-blind. On the issue of missions, I could only hide my pregnancy for so long before even a baggy shirt couldn't disguise my swollen belly. How am I to make money without missions? And when I finally give birth, what then? I can't leave my baby alone with some stranger. I doubt I would be strong enough to go on a mission anyway. Labor is painful and exhausting and I will need to be with my baby for several months before even thinking of a babysitter.

Maybe I could go on a bunch of missions now, one after another, and save up. If I'm going to do that, I can't go on missions with all of Team Natsu. A reward looks big on paper, but shrinks with each stray attack from the three powerhouses of Team Natsu. After the reward is depleted to pay for damages, the rest is split evenly between the Team. A depleted reward split between seven people is pitiful. It's not like I can't handle the cramped schedule. I am forced to go on several missions a month just to keep a roof over my head and food in my belly. If I did these missions with Natsu, or alone, I could have enough money to keep me housed and fed until I can go out again. I'll have to watch my money carefully, but it's nothing I can't handle. I've been doing it for years.

Yes! I can do this! I'll be alright! If I remember correctly, a woman doesn't really start showing until 12 to 16 weeks. If I abandon my usual style and wear dresses and loose shirts, I think I can hide the baby bump for a good five months. But what am I to do for the other four? I can't get a job outside the guild without questions. Then there's my Team and their reactions. Geez I am so royally screwed!

I laid my head on the table, doing my best to ignore the beginnings of a killer headache forming in my temples. I soft chime signalled the arrival of one of my Spirits. A dainty hand patted my arm. I accepted the offered comfort.

"I'm sorry, Princess."

Yup. Definitely going to be seeing a lot of her. "Yes Aries?"

"We are all here if you need us. And Gemini has offered to retrieve missions from the guild until you are ready to visit the guild once more."

"Thank you, Aries. It really helps knowing that my friends are here for me." I sighed and sat up, propping my head on my hand. "If only there were a way to speed up time. I think the waiting is worse than the…" I trailed off as a plan began forming in my head. Time. There is a way to play with time. I can't, but Ultear can! I slumped in my seat when I remembered that she couldn't manipulate life, only objects. But Mavis Vermillion, First Master of Fairy Tail, could do it! She made the Fairy Sphere to save us. Though it slowed time instead of speeding it, I think she could help.

I had my hand on my keys, connecting my mind to my Spirits. "Aries…"

The Spirit nodded, her face set in fierce determination. "Understood, Princess."

"Talk to Grandpa Crux about this and make sure everyone knows." Aries nodded and poofed away to execute her orders. I sipped my smoothie, watching as Makarov's door opened and the S-class Mages spilled out. They walked towards the door, ignoring everyone around them. Mira stopped by Kinana and whispered in her ear before following her fellow Guildmates out the door. While everyone gossiped about their odd behavior, I snuck up the stairs to see Makarov. I knocked on the door, slipping inside when he invited me in with a soft 'enter'. I closed the door and stood in front of his cluttered desk. He peered up at me, giving me his full attention. "Yes, Lucy?"

I walked downstairs running over my plans in my mind. I made my way to the bar, taking extra care of dodging flying objects that could harm me and my baby. I plopped down on a bar stool at the end of the bar. This new seat offered me a view of a good portion of the guild and it's occupants. I signalled Kinana for another smoothie. She hurried over, a startled look on her face.

"Now what are you doing over here?"

I smiled at her as she whipped up a strawberry smoothie. "Oh, I thought I'd switch it up and find a new seat. At least now I can see anything hurtling towards me."

Kinana laughed and put my smoothie on the counter. "Yeah. Remember that time when Gray's jacket ended up wrapped around your head? Oh goodness me, it took over half an hour to get those buttons untangled from your hair!"

We laughed at the memory. I threw quite a hissy fit as Wendy and Mira worked the jacket from my hair. Erza punished the boys for being so careless and raved about how I could have been hurt.

"Oh man, that was funny." I wiped tears from my eyes.

"Yeah… Everyone here adores you. I guess that's why you're the Fairy's Light."

I blushed at the title. I really didn't see myself as anything special. I tried my hardest to be there for my friends and my guild. I know that they're always here for me, so they should receive nothing less than the same in return. "Hey Kinana, I'm going to search the board for a job. My rent's coming up and I need to keep the pantry stocked for my nearly live-in guests."

Kinana giggled, "Oh, I hear quite a few stories from everyone on how your Team is always breaking in and making themselves at home in your apartment. Honestly, I have no idea how you put up with it. I would beat the daylights out of anyone who broke into my place, even if their fellow Fairies. Anyway, there a few new missions on the board. I think I recall one of them having a Silver Key as a reward."

I perked up at that. "Really?" Maybe I'll take that one! New family members are always appreciated. Now I'm excited to find out who they are. "I have to get it before someone else does!"

Kinana chuckled as I stumbled rushing over to the mission board. I scoured the board, searching the rewards until I finally saw it. I ripped the paper off the board and hurried back to Kinana. She scanned the paper over before nodding and writing it down in the mission log. "Is Natsu coming with you?"

I looked over the request. It looked like a simple and fun job. Some new fashion designer wanted a pretty model for a fashion shoot. I had to give the woman credit. Hiring a Mage from the number one Guild in Fioré would draw attention in contrast to some random face. I felt insecure and depressed after thinking about the woman's request. She would want someone like Mira or Erza, not some weak failure like me. I shook my head to clear the nasty thoughts. "Nah. He'll be bored to tears. Just tell him that I'll be back in a three days tops."

"Alrighty then! You're all set. I'll let the lady know who to expect. Now off you go."

I smiled and left the bar, leaving money to pay for my smoothies. I wanted to get out of here before Wendy knew I was here. I was about to walk out the front doors when a warm arm stopped me. "Hey Luce! Where are you going?"

"On a mission."

Natsu jerked back and shuffled to stand in front of me. "What? But I had one picked out. We were going on one together!"

I gripped his hands gently as he clung to my shoulders. "This mission has a Silver Key as an award and it seems really easy."

Natsu released my shoulders and smiled. "Then I'll come with you!"

"Natsu, it's a photo shoot. You'll be bored to tears."

His shoulders slumped. "So you don't want to be my partner any more?"

"Aww, Natsu, of course I do. In fact, why don't we turn this into a competition?"

"A competition?" His face brightened at the word.

I nodded slowly, "Uh huh. A race to see who finishes their mission first."

Happy appeared at Natsu's side as if he'd been there the whole time. "Stakes?" They said simultaneously.

I pondered that for a moment. I know what I wanted, but what would Natsu want? "If you win, you can enter my apartment whenever you please and I won't yell at you. This does not include breaking my things or eating all my food. For six whole months."

Gray sauntered over, wearing only his boxers. "What's this I hear about a race?"

"Screw off, Ice-Princess! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Hey now, Gray is on our Team, so he can join if he wants."

Gray smiled at me. "Cool. So what happens if you win?"

"You all stay out of my apartment unless you're invited, and if you are, you use the door and follow my house rules."

Natsu and Happy nodded. "Sounds easy."

Gray smirked."Then how about we up the challenge."

A cheshire grin spread across my face. The guild's attention was on us. "Let's see who can take and complete the most missions in one month. Not only will we be judged on the number of missions, but also the time it took to complete it and the damage we inflict in the area. We will be judged on quantity, quality, and damage. Makarov, Kinana, Cana will judge us at the end of the month."

Gray, Natsu, and Happy grinned. "Deal!"

"Come on, Happy. Let's get going!" They started for the door, but were stopped by Gray's voice.

"Now wait a second, this doesn't seem fair. Natsu has a partner while me and Lucy are on our own."

Cana slammed her empty barrel down. "Gray's right! Either Happy stays here or Lucy and Gray get a partner." I nibbled my lip as I considered the idea. A partner might ask questions and come back with gossip. I can't have that. However, it looks like I have no choice. Juvia was clinging to Gray's arm. "Ha! Looks like you've got a partner, Stripper. Your turn, Lucy! Pick a partner!"

Several voices echoed around the room, volunteering to join me. I ignored them and pondered who was unobservant and I could trust not to gossip. Gajeel came to mind, but he was out on that Poison Wyvern mission. Who here is stupid enough to not notice signs of pregnancy and won't blab about our missions to everyone.

"Oh, hi Lucy!"

I turned to see Wendy coming down the stairs, her exceed not far behind.

"Charla!" I shouted.

The exceed in question quirked an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Cana grinned. "Lucy picked you as a partner, if you want to join her."

Charla hopped onto the bar. Wendy sat on a stool and asked for a blueberry milkshake. "Whatever for, Lucy?"

Natsu, Gray, and I are racing to see who can complete the most missions in a month with as little damage as possible. If I win, they have to stop sneaking into my apartment. I would appreciate it if you could help me."

Charla rubbed her chin with her cute little paw. "I usually detest such silly business, but I guess I could assist you. It would keep those heathens out of your home. Alright, I'll do it."

I smiled with relief. "You don't mind, do you, Wendy?"

"Oh no. I don't mind at all. I'm actually glad. I plan on spending a few weeks with Porlyusica to better my healing magic. Charla would have been terribly bored and now she has something to do other than watch me meditate and such."

"Yes, but remember girl, I will come back and quiz you on your knowledge! Don't think that my absence gives you an excuse to lounge about." Charla jumped off the bar and walked to my side. "Shall we take our leave, Lucy?"

"Let's. Bye Wendy! Wish me luck!"

"Bye Lucy!"

Charla and I walked out of the guild and down the street. I avoided the ledge this time around, keeping to the safe, solid ground. Mostly to keep Charla from lecturing me.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" I glanced down at the white exceed. "What's on your mind?"

"Why did you choose me as a partner? I'm sure there are several others who would be better suited for such a silly race."

I returned my focus on the road ahead. "Don't worry. I won't be taking on dangerous missions. The race is about the quantity of missions, not the type. And to answer your question, I prefer a partner who wouldn't go gossiping about everything I do on a mission."

Charla hummed in thought. "I see. Do you plan on doing anything inappropriate on these missions? If you are than I must…"

"No no! I don't plan on doing anything stupid. I would, however, enjoy a bit of privacy. As you can imagine, I don't get much _me_ time with my three partners. They are always breaking in and going through my stuff. That's kind of why I want to win so bad."

"Kind of? Is there another reason for the madness?"

I hesitated before answering. Could I tell her? I eventually settled on a half-truth. "I'm also trying to save up as much money as I can. I plan on going to Tenrou in a few months to train myself and better improve my magic." _And give birth to Laxus' baby. Hopefully under a time-speeding sphere._

Charla nodded. "I see. Well, I admire your forethought and planning. I shall do my best to help you win this competition so you may accumulate as much money as you can. No doubt those hooligans eat you out of your own home."

I laughed, "Yeah. Natsu can really pack it in. I have no idea where he puts it all or how he isn't the size of the hall with how much he eats."

Charla giggled. "Yes, I wonder the same thing at times. Well, let us prepare and depart for our first mission!"

I opened the door to my apartment. "You got it!"

* * *

I noticed that no one said Happy Birthday yet. I see how it is...

That's chapter 3! I have no idea why I'm writing this. Anyway, reviews=faster posting! I love you all dearly and you keep me going!

-SPN :3


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Where are my reviews? :3

* * *

Chapter 4

Planning ahead

(Laxus pov)

I was ready to kill someone. We came here to dispose of the Poison Wyverns, not twiddle our thumbs while they wreak havoc. Unfortunately, that's what happens when the Magic fucking Counsel gets involved. Lahar followed through his promise to release Cobra for the time-being, but not without being accompanied by an entire Squadron. There were Rune Knights everywhere, standing around doing jack shit. Of course Lahar came with them, automatically "taking charge" of the situation.

Translation: he's keeping us from doing what we came here to do.

The mission started off like every other S-class monster request; collecting information. We arrived early morning and got a hotel room to catch up on the sleep I missed. I couldn't help but sulk about how I _should_ have been curled up with my new mate. The next day, we approached the mayor and got all the information we could. The Wyvern's attacks were random. The last attack left fourteen dead and twenty seven in the hospital. The mayor thanked his lucky stars that the Wyvern didn't stray too far into the town. We were finishing up the interview when a man ran in and shouted about another attack.

We were able to drive the beast away and keep it from causing too much damage. I would have followed it, but a building collapsed and trapped people inside. Me and the Team helped dig them out, interviewing those who could answer about the attack. It was odd for any kind of beast to stray near large cities.

The next few days were spent locked away in our hotel rooms due to the heavy rain. It rained on and off, light drizzle to pouring buckets, for five fucking days. By the time the sun returned, the Wyvern's sickly sweet was washed away. We could not track it until it attacked again. We could try to look for it, but I wouldn't risk leaving the town unprotected. I wouldn't divide our group either.

I cursed the Gods. It was as if fate itself was doing everything it could to keep me from my mate

When the Wyvern attacked, I was itching for a fight. We pushed it away from civilization and took it down. I was ready to go home, but we still had to scour the area and be sure there wasn't a nest.

I lost my shit when I found one.

Apparently, we killed daddy Wyvern.

Now I'm stuck here in this hell hole of a fucking town, surrounded by and waiting for people I despise, because a bunch of fucking Poison Wyverns decided to stray from the norm and nest 200 fucking feet from a town I don't give two fucks about!

To top it all off, we can't just go in and wipe the fuckers out. _Fucking Lahar..._

A snort to my left alerted me to another presence. "You're not the only one who thinks that. Gajeel is ready to bash the guys face in. It's pretty funny."

"What are you doing here, Cobra?"

The Dragon Slayer leaned against the balcony two feet from me. "Escaping the 'strategy meeting'. If this is how the Magic Counsel deals with all threats, no wonder Dark Guilds are able to do so much damage."

I snorted in agreement. They did drag things out, to a point where us Guilds had to take control to protect Fioré. Once the problem was dealt with, the Guilds responsible for saving the citizens of Fioré were punished by the Magic Counsel.

 _Both idiotic and unfair._

"Damn straight."

I growled at the smaller man. "Stay out of my head."

"It's not like I can help it. You practically shout your thoughts. Picture standing in a room full of people, all talking about one thing or another. That's what it's like for me."

"That must suck."

He shrugged, "It's annoying sometimes, but it has saved my life more times than I can count. And I know practically everyone's dirty little secrets." He shot me a dark smirk. "Wanna know Lahar's dirty shit?"

"No, thank you."

"Suit yourself. By the way, congratulations."

I peered down at him. "For what?"

"Nailing the busty bimbo."

My hand shot out and wrapped around the man's neck. How dare this little fuck go through my thoughts! That is a _private_ memory! And Lucy isn't a bimbo!

Cobra clawed at my hand, gasping for air. "I'm…. sorry…..You… were thi…..thinking…...of her…" I dropped him and watched as he panted, clutching his throat. He coughed, "Dude!" He coughed again.

"Stay out of my head. This is your last warning."

He stood up on shaky legs. "Like I said, I can't help it."

"You will if you want to keep your limbs."

"Alright, alright!" He coughed once more, rubbing his bruised throat. "I actually wanted to talk to you about that…" He froze under my glare.

"Drop it and never speak of it again. To _any one_! Got it?"

He nodded. "But… Are you sure that leaving a note was the best thing to do? You know women, they're overly emotional."

I was actually worrying about that, but I'll make it up to her once this Poison Wyvern problem is dealt with. Besides, I was sure to write my feelings down. She might be pissed about my sudden absence, but she at least knows my feelings. "You don't need to worry about it. Drop it!"

He opened his mouth again, but closed it when the door opened. Mira, Elfman, and Erza walked onto the balcony. "There you are, Laxus! We have been searching for you." Erza going straight to the point, as usual.

"Master sent us to help." Mira looked back at the hotel. "At least that's what we were told. Lahar certainly is a hindrance to the operation."

 _Isn't every Counsel lackey?_

"It isn't manly!"

Erza huffed in irritation. "Why is he even here? S-class monsters are left to us to handle. I don't see why Lahar needs to stick his nose where it doesn't belong."

I gestured to Cobra. "There's his excuse."

The three finally noticed the extra Dragon Slayer. They tensed up at the sight of the ex-dark Mage. "Calm down! I'm here because I am a _Poison_ Dragon Slayer. Mr. Tall, blond, and grumpy here requested me personally."

The three Fairies stared at me in shock. "Laxus? Is this true?"

"Yes, Erza. I thought that a Poison Dragon Slayer is better equipped to handle Poison Wyverns. Unfortunately, Lahar took the opportunity to assert himself leader of this operation. I tried to get him to back off, but he said he couldn't leave a convicted felon alone with so many high-profile Mages. Probably thinks I'm going to help him escape or something."

Cobra chuckled. "Actually, he is using me as an excuse to watch you all. Due to my assistance in the Dragon Battle, I am set to be released. They are still deciding on who is best to keep on eye on me for my probation period. And he wants the credit for spearheading the destruction of such a large nest."

A dark scoff signaled the arrival of an equally dark man. "Of course he does."

"Gajeel? Gramps let you come here?"

The Iron Dragon Slayer stepped into the light. "Erza was on a mission at the time. I've _been_ here for quite awhile."

 _He was here? I never saw him..._

Cobra shook his head. "He wasn't _here_ in the building. He's been scoping out the mountain, thinking of the best way to go about killing them."

Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, but it's not looking so good. I counted 37 hatchlings and then there's mama Wyvern. No matter how we go at it, someone's gonna get hurt."

Cobra's head snapped to Erza. "That's not a bad idea. We don't have her Spirits or her brilliant mind, but we can use her strategy."

"What? What strategy? Whose brilliant mind?"

Erza answered Elfman. "Team Natsu once had a similar problem. A group of nasty wolves were nesting in a cave. Instead of going inside and risking injury, Lucy deduced the best way to take out the monsters was to make the cave collapse. Her Spirits took out the roof supports and we picked off any wolves that tried to escape. She had another Spirit check if any were still alive in the rubble."

Cobra, Gajeel, and I gaped at the red-headed warrior. _Lucy_ came up with that strategy? I heard of that monster wolf pack and its demise and always thought Erza came up with the idea.

Gajeel whistled, "Damn, that's cold. Efficient, but cold."

"I didn't know Blondie was a strategist." Cobra obviously didn't know anything about Lucy's childhood. Being an heir to a company meant a lot of tutoring. "I knew she was an heiress, but I always thought she was the kind of chick to stand back and let men handle everything. It's what she did when I first met her anyway."

Black Steel scoffed, "Yeah right. Lucy is smart, not a wuss. She lets Erza, Popsicle-dick, and Flame-tard handle the stronger guys if she questions her own strength. Believe me, Lucy can take you on and win. Especially when I'm done with her."

My jaw ticked at his casual statement. _What is he_ doing _with her?_

"Ah yes, you were training Lucy to hand-to-hand combat. How is she coming along in her training?" Erza said warmly. Lucy was like her sister. I know. I hear her talking about her Team all the time.

"She started off great, but I think she's come down with something. She was throwing up the day before I left and her scent was a bit off. She didn't have a fever, so I kept her moving. It might have been something she ate."

Cobra glanced at the taller male. "But that scent is bothering you."

A growl erupted from Gajeel's chest. "Stay out of my head!" He took a deep breath and let it out in a soft hiss. "And yeah, the scent is bothering me. I swear I've come across it before, but I can't remember where or the circumstance."

Mira smiled at her guild mate. "I'm sure it'll come to you, Gajeel. Maybe you should eat and rest, you know, stop thinking about it. I find the harder you try, the more elusive it becomes. Maybe you could bake! That always helps me clear my head. Or maybe you could go for a run!"

Gajeel sighed, "Yeah, that's probably best. I just have a feeling that it's something really important. The memory is there, but it's slipping away."

"We can spar to take your mind off things."

"Thanks for the offer, Elfman. I think I'll take you up on that."

"Sparring is manly!" Elfman flexed his arms.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes. "Keep that up and I will unleash all my frustration on you."

Elfman struck another pose, flexing his muscles. "Accepting challenges is manly!"

"You asked for it." Gajeel cracked his knuckles. The two men walked back inside, heading to the hotel gym. I hoped that they were smart enough to keep the damage to a bare minimum. Since this is my mission, our guild is held accountable for any damage dealt by any Mages here to help.

"Mira?" I nodded towards the door. "Watch them."

She bid us farewell and trailed after her brother. Erza glared at Cobra in suspicion. "I'm going inside to speak to Lahar about Lucy's strategy. Good night."

Cobra and I watched as the door closed behind her in silence. I looked up at the darkening sky, smiling as the stars blinked in the dark sky. Maybe when I get back, I'll take Lucy stargazing. I know the perfect place. Maybe I'll even pack a picnic. I know Lucy loves chocolate dipped strawberries. An image of Lucy licking chocolate off me popped into my head. Then I pictured licking chocolate off of her.

"Please stop."

I snarled, "Why are you still here?"

He held up his hands in surrender and turned to leave. I looked back up at the stars as the door closed behind the Poison Slayer.

I wondered again if Lucy liked my letter. I wasn't a man of words, but I made my feelings for her as clear as crystal. I felt guilty about leaving her to wake up alone. Our first time was special to me and it was soiled because Freed volunteered my Team or this mission. I should have denied the request, but I didn't. I plan on more than making up for it. I already have a few ideas for dates thanks to Evergreen. Of course I should take into consideration that Evergreen and Lucy are two different people with completely different interests. Though both have a love for fashion, Evergreen leans more to the glamorous and sophisticated. Lucy prefers to dress down, most likely due to those uncomfortable looking gowns I've seen many an heiress wear.

 _Lucy…_

I missed my mate. Being away from her made my heart ache. I shouldn't have mated her that night, but I was caught up with how damn good she felt. I black out for only a second and find myself mated to Lucy. I didn't mind being mated, I was planning on mating her, but the plan was to woo her first and then ask her to be my mate after several months of courting. I was not looking forward to her ire, but I plan to make up for that as well. I love Lucy and she must feel something for me. The mating mark wouldn't have stuck without mutual feelings of love.

 _Be safe, Lucy. I'll be home soon._

(Lucy pov)

 _Be safe, Lucy. I'll be home soon._

I sat up in bed, startled from sleep. I looked around the room, but relaxed when I only saw a curled up Charla. I swore I heard a man's voice, but it was probably just a remnant of a dream. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and checked the clock. I groaned at the glowing numbers.

7:08 am.

It's too damn early to be awake. Charla and I spent hours searching for that damn dog, working well into the night, when it started chasing Charla around. I caught it and gave it back to it's crazy owner. After receiving our reward we headed to our hotel. We had successfully removed a curse from an old family heirloom for the hotel manager earlier and got the room or free. I wasn't complaining. More money for my baby girl.

Completing two missions in one day is exhausting, but there is no way I'm going back to sleep. I crawled out of bed and changed into a cute purple dress with matching detached sleeves. Yellow ribbons hemmed the dress and trailed from my forearm to my knees. I bought the dress on a whim because it reminded me of Laxus. My insides ached constantly, reminding me of how naive I am. The Lightning Mage was always on my mind. No matter what I do, I can not forget him or our night together. Doing my best to push Laxus to the back of my mind, I left the room and headed for the lobby. The hotel offered free breakfast and I was starved. Noting the empty lobby, I surveyed the buffet and grabbed a tray and a few plates. I piled eggs, bacon, sausage, and an orange wedge. I also got two plates of biscuits and sausage gravy. I placed two milks on the tray and made my way back to our room. I would come back for coffee later.

I slipped in the room and set the tray on the desk. My stomach growled at the tantalizing smells coming from the food. Charla yawned and sat up. "That smells delightful." She took one look at the clock. "My dear girl! Have you slept at all? You look dead on your feet!"

"I've been having some weird dreams lately and they keep me up." _And incredibly aroused. Damn, Laxus has a nice body._

"Well, you need to sleep girl. Maybe Porlyusica can give you something."

 _That won't harm my daughter?_ "Maybe. I'll make a point to ask her once we get back. Hopefully, as champions."

Charla smirked. "Those hooligans probably destroyed an entire town. If damage is something we're being judged for, we won the second they agreed to the contest."

"Oh yeah. Without Erza hovering over them, they have gone overboard. Of course, Erza is just as bad as they are when it comes to damage control now that I think about it. It's amazing how we get any reward at all!"

"I agree! Those neanderthals are going to get us into some serious trouble one day and will have no one to blame but themselves."

"Let's hope that day never comes. Who knows, maybe they'll mature soon."

Charla's nose twitched in a haughty sniff. "Lucy, dear. Men never mature. The Gods created women to keep them in line."

"I thought men were the rough draft before the final product." We both laughed for a good minute and dug in to our breakfast. Hotel food isn't the best, but the sausage gravy and biscuits were really good. We packed up our things and headed out, thanking the manager for her hospitality. We wandered the streets, window shopping, taking our time walking to the train station. Charla spotted a pretty dragon pendant. The intricate silver dragon was wrapped around a glittering blue stone. We agreed it would be a nice gift for Wendy and walked into the shop. While inside, I spotted two Silver Gate Keys and grabbed them. After a bit of haggling, we bought the pendant and Keys, and a pretty silver bow for Charla, for only 900 jewels. Charla loved her new ribbon and tied it on her tail with pride. We reached the station, paid for two tickets, and waited for the train.

The train docked and we boarded the almost empty car. We rode in easy silence, with me only throwing up twice, back home to Magnolia. The month coming to an end and it was time to tally up. I hoped beyond hope that I won. Not having to worry about one of my Teammates bursting in while I'm undressed and showing could be disastrous. I know Aries warded my home, but a strong attack could shatter the barrier. If Natsu, Gray, or even worse, _Erza_ , were determined to get inside, a simple barrier wouldn't stop them. If I win this competition, the only person I'll have to worry about is Erza. Though she was just as bad as Natsu when it comes to breaking in and snooping through my things, at least she didn't barge into my bathroom. As long as I didn't change in my room, no one will ever know I'm pregnant.

When we walked through the doors, the guild was packed full. The only ones who appeared to be missing were the ones on the Poison Wyvern hunt. Everyone gathered to see the results of the competition. Cana had a board up with our names, gathering money for the bets being made. Natsu and Gray were already here, duking it out on the floor. Kinana noticed our entry and tried to get the guild's attention. When no one responded to her calls, Makarov slammed down his beer stood on the bar.

"SILENCE BRATS!" All conversations came to a halt. Natsu and Gray stood at attention, awaiting further instructions. Makarov sat back down on the bar, folded his legs, and picked up his mug. "You may continue, Kinana."

She nodded. "Thank you, Master. Now that Lucy is here, we can tally up their missions. They will be judged on the amount of missions they completed, how quickly they completed it, and the damage done to the surrounding area during the mission. The judges will be Macao, Makarov, and yours truly. Macao?"

The Fire Mage nodded. "We have kept an eye on their progress and recorded everything down. We have handwritten accounts from the people who sent the requests of their behavior and success. We will now announce the scores!"

The crowd whispered excitedly, a few making last minute bets.

Kinana turned her back to the crowd, clutching an air pen in her hand. She wrote our names in the air, side by side, with a vertical line separating them. Makarov smiled and pointed to the first name. "Lucy completed 15 missions!" The crowd cheered wildly for me. I blushed under the scrutiny. Makarov silenced them again. "Natsu completed 18 missions" The crowd cheered again. Makarov gestured for them to quiet down and pointed to the final name. "Gray completed 19 missions." The crowd clapped for Gray, who wore a smug look on his face. The Ice Mage turned to me and Natsu.

"Looks like I win."

Macao chuckled, "Not so fast, Gray. We're not done yet."

Makarov hummed his agreement. "Though you completed 19 missions, you took one that was not completed. You rushed through the mountain and missed a few Vulcans. That affects your final score." Gray humphed and crossed his arms while Natsu snickered. "Why are you laughing Natsu? Though you completed all the missions you took, you caused a lot of destruction."

The crowd watched as the green lights faded in the air. Makarov stood up. "Gray, you failed to fully complete a mission and Natsu, what you have done will cost me a small fortune. Though our Celestial Mage lagged behind in the quantity department, she more than made up for it in quality and control. She took her time to see what mission she was taking and made certain it was one that had little to no fighting." Makarov shoved his mug in the air. "Lucy is the winner!"

The crowd erupted into applause, there were cheers and a few groans over a lost bet, but everyone was happy. None was happier than the winner herself.

Natsu and Gray smiled at me. "Congrats, Lucy."

"Yeah, Luce! I guess me and Gray have to work on attacks, huh?"

Gray scoffed, " _You_ have to work on managing your attacks. I only missed a few Vulcans, Ash for Brains."

Natsu removed his arm from my shoulder. "Like you're one to talk, Ice Princess! You froze a forest! I heard Gramps talking about it!"

"Um, guys, you should really calm down…"

"You wanna go, Flame Breath?!"

"Bring it on, Droopy Eyes!"

With that, Natsu and Gray started pounding each other with their fists. I hoped for the guild's sake that they'd refrain from using magic. I backed away from the flailing limbs and bumped right into Juvia. She was cheering on Gray, waving a blue banner with a chibi Gray head. She turned to see who had disturbed her and frowned. "Lucy?"

"Hey Juvia. I was about to head to the bar…"

"Juvia has been meaning to speak with Lucy. Juvia was worried about Lucy taking so many missions in her condition."

I froze. "My condition?" _How does_ she _know?_

"Yes. You know," Juvia looked around before leaning close and whispering, "yours and Laxus' baby?"

 _How in the hell did she find out?!_ "W.. W….Well I…."

"Juvia knows you must keep your relationship secret, but Juvia thinks you should take more care of yourself. What would Laxus say if his Vixen got hurt?"

 _Ooooooh… Thats right. We lied to her to get her off my back._ "I made sure to pick missions without any violence. Don't want anything to happen to my little girl, so I took extra care of avoiding fights."

The bluenette's shoulders relaxed. "Good. Juvia was worried."

"Well, I'm going to get a smoothie. Then I might pick another mission…"

Juvia grabbed my arm. "What? Didn't Juvia just say Lucy needs to be more careful? Juvia doesn't anything to happen to either of you!"

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it's an easy one, but one that might take a few months."

"Why must Lucy go?"

"I want to save up as much money as I can pay for… stuff."

The Rain Woman bit her lip. "Then Juvia shall join you. Juvia will protect Lucy to her best and greatest ability."

"Oh, really, you don't have to…"

"Juvia insists!"

I considered her offer. Though she didn't know the whole truth, she at least knows that I'm pregnant. She won't question eating or bathroom habits and if she's with me, she's not tempted to tell anyone here. If I did come across trouble, which is likely due to my luck, Juvia could take care of them without breaking a sweat. "That's very sweet of you, Juvia. Alright. I accept your offer. Want to help me pick a mission?"

Juvia smiled, "Juvia will help." We walked over to the board and scanned the requests. The only ones that were an estimated four to six weeks long were escort requests, and those often led to violence of some sort. I was losing hope when Juvia pointed to one near the bottom. "Look, this one asks for two mages to watch over a house while the family leaves on vacation. They'll be gone for a month and it pays rather 150,000 jewel. Juvia thinks this mission is perfect."

I looked at the paper and had to agree with her. The mission seemed simple enough. I could even have my new Spirit, Scutum, set up a few barriers to make it easier on us. "This sounds great. Let's relax today and head out first thing tomorrow."

Juvia beamed, "Juvia will be ready!"

"I'll go tell Kinana. Just enjoy yourself and pack whatever you think you'll need for the mission. Virgo can keep our bags in the Celestial Realm so don't worry about over packing. Unless you pack like Erza…"

"Juvia wonders what is in those bags."

I laughed, "Same here. I'll meet you at the station tomorrow morning."

"Okay!" Juvia skipped out of the guild, shooting a glare at Lisanna. With the way she was tending to Gray's wounds, I guessed that the youngest Strauss was her new Love Rival. I pondered telling Lisanna of the new danger, then decided against it. I had no warning. Lisanna would be fine.

I pulled the parchment from the board and headed to the bar. Kinana was talking with Cana and Makarov. They smiled when I sat down. "Hey there, oh victorious one. Congratulations on winning."

"Now I don't have to worry about those boys sneaking into my apartment anymore. At least until the six months are up. Then I'll be waking up to an empty fridge."

They all laughed. Kinana whipped up a strawberry milkshake and set it before me. I tried to push it away, but she stopped me. "You've earned it. Besides, we can keep a secret." Kinana winked playfully.

 _Secret? Do they know I'm keeping something from them?_ "What if Gajeel finds out? When he hears about this, I'm going to be doing laps for a week!"

Makarov chuckled and patted my hand. "Don't worry, child. If Gajeel finds out, I'll tell him about your little contest with the Destructive Duo. He'll let it go. In fact, he might reward you for completing so many missions in one month."

"Thanks Master." I sipped my milkshake and moaned at the creamy goodness filling my mouth. I gulped and sighed with content. "Man, I missed milkshakes."

Kinana smiled and shared a look with Cana and Makarov. The barmaid leaned against the counter. "Do you want to hear about the bets?" I shrugged, not really caring who wasted their money on a stupid bet. "Well, only four people placed money on you, and it was no small amount. Everyone else betted between Natsu and Gray."

That doesn't surprise me. Natsu and Gray were powerhouses, nearly on par with Titania herself. Though I knew about my Teammates popularity, it still stung to know my own guildmates had so little faith in me. I remember when we were trapped in Edolas how everyone doubted that I could get us back home. It hurts then and it definitely hurts now. "I'm not surprised. Hell, I would have bet on one of those two."

Cana set down her empty barrel. "Yeah, but guess who bet on you."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Levy?"

Cana blew a raspberry. "No, she didn't bet at all. I did!"

 _That_ surprised me. "Really? You did?"

"Yeah! Master and Kinana here did, too." Cana pointed to the other two. "You made us filthy rich!"

I sweatdropped. "That's only three."

A young female poofed into existence, perched on the bar. "Me four!"

"First Master Mavis? You bet on me, too?!"

She nodded, kicking her feet in the air. "I did! You underestimate yourself."

Cana grinned at me. "You are very smart and resourceful, Lucy. If it wasn't for the attack on Tenrou, you would have made me an S-class Mage. You knew where to find First Master's grave before anyone else. No doubt you would have helped me in the third round , too, whatever it was supposed to be." She picked up another barrel and set it on the counter. "We bet on you because we knew your sharp wit would beat Natsu and Gray's brawn."

"And after talking about it, we think you should have half the winnings."

I stared at Makarov in shock. "R… Really? Are you sure? You guys are the ones that placed the bet, not me."

Kinana bent over and lifted a bag the size of my head and dropped it on the bar.

"Go on and take it. Buy something nice. Just for you."

Tears almost spilled from their consideration. My financial troubles were common knowledge. Everyone knew that I was always scrambling for money. Some blamed it on my upbringing and 'need' for nice things. Others knew better and blamed it on my Team's destructive tendencies. It's hard to earning enough money to scrape by in a Team of five Mages and two exceeds. It's even harder when three, sometimes four, people on the Team get overly excited and demolish buildings and forests. There was also the fact that my Teammates made themselves comfortable in my home, going through and destroying my nice lingerie (Erza) or eating all of my food (Natsu, Gray, and even Erza). Those closest to me that weren't on my Team knew that I often was left broke paying for the roof over my head and food on the table for myself and my overzealous friends. I love them, but they cost me money I could be using to repair the stuff they destroy.

"Thanks you guys. This means a lot to me."

Mavis smiled warmly. "You deserve something special. You're always looking out for others, now it's time to do something for yourself." She leaned in close to my face, her eyes twinkling with knowingly. "I'll see you on Tenrou." Her voice and body faded away.

Kinana's eyes grew wide. "You're really going to Tenrou?"

Makarov answered for me. "She wants to train her magic and body there. I am happy that she is showing such enthusiasm, but I don't want her going alone."

"I won't be alone, Master. I always have my Spirits watching over me."

He didn't look convinced. "I'd feel better of someone went with you…"

I forced myself not to panic. "Capricorn is excited to train me. He wouldn't like anyone barging in and interrupting his immaculate schedule. He's got the entire thing planned out, from bathing to eating. Honestly, I'm kinda scared."

All three chuckled. "Well, best of luck to you. So how long will you be gone?"

"Hopefully just a month or two. If Capricorn isn't satisfied, then we'll stay until he says I'm ready." I replied smoothly. Cana clicked her approval and started chugging her ale. Kinana picked up my empty glass. "By the way, Juvia and I want this mission."

Cana and Makarov choked. Kinana gaped at me as if I'd grown a spare head. "You're going on a mission with _Juvia_?!"

"Did Juvia ask you to come with her? Are you sure she isn't plotting your murder?"

I waved away Cana's worries. " _I_ asked _her_ to tag along with me and no, she's not planning to kill me. I told her that I wanted to get to know her and she agreed."

Makarov smiled, "It's good to see you reaching out to others. Good luck on your mission. I'm sure you two will do splendidly." Makarov's pocket started buzzing. He reached in and pulled out a communication lacrima. "It's Mira. I have to take this. I'll be upstairs if anyone needs me. Anything at all, I'm in my office." With that, he jumped off the counter and made his way to his office, answering the call from Fairy Tail's barmaid.

Kinana giggled, "He's avoiding paperwork again. Anyway, I'll write you down for the mission, Lucy. You and Juvia be careful now."

"Sure thing, Kinana!" I put enough notes on the bar to pay for the milkshake and grabbed the swollen bag. "Bye Cana! Get home safely!"

Cana burped and continued chugging her beer. I walked out of the guild and started for home. Plans for the future filled my thoughts. My hand unconsciously covered my belly. The dress hid my baby bump well.

 _Don't worry, baby. Mommy will take care of you._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I see a certain bixlu loves this so far. Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Playing House

(Laxus pov)

Mira held up her communication lacrima gently, waiting for Gramps to answer. After a few seconds, his face appeared. "Hello Mira. How is everything? Have you taken care of the Wyvern problem?"

"No, Master. Lahar is doing his best to put it off for some reason. We've been helping rebuild the town while perfecting the strategy. We need more Mages for what we have planned. Other guilds have the more powerful members here already, and I'd thought I'd ask if there's anyone you can spare."

Gramps hummed in understanding. "Well, Natsu and Gray just got back from their competition with Lucy. I'm sure they would gladly help."

Sting jumped from his seat. "A competition? What kind?"

"Just to see who could complete the most missions in a month without causing mayhem and destruction. Lucy won."

I smiled. _That's my girl._

"That's great to hear!" Mira beamed.

Gramps nodded. "Lucy has also asked Juvia to join her on a month long mission."

Erza and Mira blanched. Everyone in the guild knew of their one-sided rivalry. What they didn't know was that Lucy and I had 'confessed' to being together for several months, therefore making Lucy unavailable to Gray. Between the two of us, _I_ am clearly the better man. S-class missions pay a lot of money, so I can financially support both of us and any children we have without a problem and I am much stronger than Gray. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Is Lucy okay?" Erza asked. "She's not sick, is she?"

"Lucy is fine. I'm glad she branching out. She's always taking missions with Team Natsu. It'll be good for her to try pairing up with someone else."

Erza didn't look convinced. "I guess."

Lyon, who had arrived directly from a mission after a call from Jura, pouted. "My dear Juvia would have done well on this mission."

Gramps shook his head. "Lucy looked excited to be going on a mission with Juvia. Maybe they have finally settled their differences. They're leaving tomorrow morning."

I stepped into the lacrima's view. "We're getting off topic. Send Natsu and Gray if you can spare them. Once they're here, we'll take out the nest so we can go home." _So I can grovel at Lucy's feet and earn her forgiveness._

"Alright, Laxus. I'll call up Natsu and Gray and ask them. If they want to help, I'll send them to you immediately. Just keep them safe, my boy."

I smirked at the man who raised me. "Don't worry. We have Sherria here in case anyone gets poisoned. Porlyusica gave her and Wendy directions for an anti-venom."

"How did you get her to give them that?"

"I didn't do anything. Wendy talked to her and the old hag wrote down instructions. No way am I dealing with her again unless I absolutely have to."

The door flew open and Lahar charged in. "What is going on in here!"

"Requesting back-up. We have a plan and we will be executing it as soon as Natsu and Gray show up."

Lahar nearly lost his composure. "What plan? I didn't agree to anything! We are still weighing our options."

I towered over the man, shooting him my darkest glare. " _You_ are weighing options. _I_ have already decided the best strategy and everything's in place. You're just here to watch the convict."

Cobra waved from his chair. "Yo!"

Lahar exhaled through his nose. "This is under my jurisdiction."

I entered his personal space. "No, it's not. This is an S-class mission request sent from the mayor of this town. Due to the situation, I have called in other Mages that will best destroy such a large nest. You butted your way in with the excuse of observing a man that is nearing the end of his sentence. You have no authority here. While you are on this mission, you answer to me. Unless… you'd rather take your men and leave."

Lahar glared up at me. He reeked of defiance and fear. He knew I was dangerous. He knows he can't face me on his own and win. "I want your hand written report when this is over. If Cobra escapes from under your watch, you will take his place in prison." With that, he turned and left the room. His Rune Knights followed silently.

"Finally!" Cobra groaned, "I'd thought he'd never leave!"

I didn't turn away from the door. "Make any attempt to run away, I'll kill you myself."

Cobra waved his hand, dismissing my threat. "Yeah, yeah. I'm being released in a few short days. Why would I want to ruin that?"

I shrugged and faced the large group of Mages. All S-class Mages, save one or two, were here along with powerful Mages from various guilds. All were here to wipe out a nest of Poison Wyvern that threatened the country they swore to protect. "Jura? Is everything in place? I want this to go off without a hitch."

"Hibiki helped with the calculations. The timing needs to be perfect."

"It will be." I turned to Mira. "Any last minute requests?"

"I don't know… Hibiki? Would you be a dear and…"

The player waved a manicured hand. "Way ahead of you."

Ichiya and his gang of miscreants showed up a few days ago by Rufus' request. The Memory Mage technically only invited Hibiki, but the whole Trimens Team followed. Erza did her best to ignore their creepy leader. Hibiki used his Archive Magic to sort the members of each guild and select those best suited for the situation. When Lucy's name joined the 'invite' section, I had to use all my years of experience and patience to not attack the little fucker. "Remove her from the list."

Hibiki never took his eyes off the screen. "Lucy is an amazing strategist and incredibly resourceful. I see no reason why we can't _invite_ her."

 _I'll give you a reason: She's my mate!_ "Lucy is still recovering from opening and closing the Eclipse Gate. It doesn't help that Melissa over there beat her…"

"It's Minerva!" hissed the dark haired woman.

I glared at her before continuing. "Mildred over there beat her on the fourth day of the GMG. Being here will make her injuries worse."

Hibiki pouted and removed Lucy from the list. "Darn, I was hoping I would get to see her. Oh well…" Another name popped onto the screen and was added to the list.

"No picture can do my Juvia justice!"

"Would you shut up?" Gajeel growled. "I'm sick of hearing you drone on and on about Juvia."

Erza shook her head. "Juvia has agreed to a mission with Lucy. She is unavailable for the next month."

"Not true, my scarlet beauty." I could have sworn the air around the man sparkled. "A Mage requested for a high-priority mission can drop any request they are doing and answer the call. She can turn down the offer, and laws state that she would have no responsibility to their mission request should she accept."

Lyon brightened considerably. "It wouldn't hurt to ask!"

Mira picked up her lacrima. "I'll call her now."

The crystal glowed with Mira's magic. It pulsed for a few seconds before Juvia's face appeared in the lacrima. "Hello Mira. Why did Mira call Juvia?"

"Hello Juvia! I hear you and Lucy are going on a mission tomorrow."

Juvia smiled, "Yes! Juvia understands now that Lucy is not interested in Gray. Now Juvia is excited to spend time with Lucy."

"That sounds wonderful, Juvia, but is there anyway you can take a rain check?"

"Huh? Why must Juvia postpone her mission with Lucy? Is something wrong?"

"I'm sure you heard of the Wyvern nest that Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe left to deal with. They have requested back up and you are one of the people we thought of along with Natsu, Gray, and Lucy."

"No! Not Lucy!" Juvia shouted as soon as my mate's name was spoken. "Lucy is in no condition to battle Poison Wyverns!"

Mira frowned, "Why? Is she sick? Didn't she just get back from that month long contest? Was she injured?"

My ears perked up, interested in any news relating to my mate. I hated being away from her. If she is sick, then I need to speed things up here and get to her. _I hope she's okay. I won't ever forgive myself if something happened to her while I was away._

Juvia bit her lip, looking embarrassed. "Lucy isn't sick… She… She just needs to recuperate, that's all."

"Then why are you two going on a mission if she needs to rest?"

Juvia paled. "W… Well…. It's just house sitting. Very little magic use…"

My eyes narrowed on the crystal sphere. _What is she hiding?_

Erza crossed her arms. "I do not feel comfortable knowing Lucy will be on a mission while she is not 100% healthy. That is asking for trouble."

"Juvia will be with her! Juvia will protect Lucy and her….. and her Spirits! Juvia will not let anything happen to her!" The bluenette's eyes darted around her room. The girl knew something and was withholding it from her superiors. My gut told me it was important. It was also telling me to rush back to my mate's side.

 _Mate needs us…_

I shoved my inner beast back in its cage and focused on the conversation.

Mira and Erza shared a look. "I'd feel better if Natsu went with her…" I held back the growl building in my chest. "but I guess you two will be okay. Just take the communication lacrima with you incase anything happens."

"Juvia promises to keep it on her at all times. Juvia will take care of Lucy."

"Thank you, Juvia. Have fun and be careful on your mission."

Juvia waved. "Bye!" The woman faded away, leaving the crystal clear.

Mira put down the crystal. "She's hiding something."

(Lucy pov)

"You just enjoy your vacation. Leave the house to us!" I waved at the retreating forms of the middle aged couple. I shut the door and secured it. I stood up straight and grinned wickedly at my temporary partner. "So what shall we do first?"

Juvia smiled excitedly. "Juvia is eager to try the heated indoor pool! Juvia also heard that swimming is a good exercise for pregnant women."

"Then let's get our suits and we'll swim for an hour or two. However, I want to ward the house first. You know, make sure no one sneaks in while we're distracted. I have a friend that makes the best barriers."

Juvia nodded, "Good idea! Juvia brought some lacrima crystals that should help. Juvia needs to place them in the house corners of each floor."

"I heard of those! They're supposed to be really good but expensive."

"They are. Juvia got them while she was an S-class in Phantom. Juvia got plenty for these kind of situations. But once they are in place, nothing comes in or out. Juvia programmed the crystals to let Juvia move freely. Once Juvia places them, Lucy will be stuck inside."

"Can't you make the lacrimas accept me?"

The female shook her head. "Juvia only bought the one person ones."

"Was it all you could afford?"

"It was all I ever needed."

That's right. Juvia was quite solitary before joining Fairy Tail. Because of rain she brought, no one wanted to be near her. I think that's a dumb reason to avoid someone. A little rain would never have stopped me from wanting to meet her.

"So I guess what's the barrier's up, I'm stuck inside, huh?"

Juvia nodded sadly.

I heaved a sigh. "Oh well. At least there's an indoor pool and arcade."

That's how we spent the days house-sitting. We would swim and play in the arcade everyday. Since the house was fully stocked, we were free to eat a wide variety of food I only remember from my days as an heiress. If we didn't feel like swimming or playing, there was a large library at our disposal. The couple had an impressive collection of books about every topic known to man. Juvia and I poured through the magic tomes, searching for any new information on our respective magic. Juvia found books on pregnancy and took it upon herself to take care of me. I often saw Juvia, Aries, and Virgo all huddled together over a pregnancy book. Virgo even found a book of names for me to go through. When the weather was particularly dreary, we'd all sit together in the kitchen and go through names for my baby.

During the month, my belly grew bigger. The girls fawned over it and me. The second Juvia walked in on me dressing, she alerted my two female Spirits. Since that day, I was not allowed to do anything that 'might endanger the baby'. When I mean anything dangerous, I mean damn near everything. I slept on the ground floor, lest I fall down the stairs on my way to the kitchen. I was not allowed to cook in case I burned or cut myself. Swimming was done only under the watchful eyes of my three caretakers. If I showed any hint of being tired, I was whisked away to bed. No matter how much I tried to fight it, the girls wouldn't stop. When I started craving odd food combinations, they were quick to fetch it, wrinkling their noses at the gross but delicious mixture.

When the month came to an end, we all went through the house and cleaned. I convinced them that it was the courteous thing to do. I wasn't allowed to do much, but I did my best to do my part.

The couple returned to a sparkling house. They tried to pay extra for the service, but we turned it down. We left instead with a basket of food for the road and the agreed reward. Juvia and I split the reward evenly, mostly because I refused to take more than my fair share, and enjoyed the trip home.

"Lucy?"

I looked away from the passing scenery. "Yes, Juvia?"

"We should do this again."

She wanted to team up again? "We should." I smiled softly. I was glad to make a new friend. Though it started out rough between us, we finally put it behind us.

The moment was ruined by an incessant beeping coming from Juvia's coat. She pulled out a glowing lacrima. The beeping stopped and Master's face appeared. "Hello Juvia! How was your mission?"

"It was fun, Master! Juvia enjoyed her time with Lucy."

"That's good to hear, child. When will you be home?"

"Juvia believes we will return in a two hours."

Master opened his mouth to reply when he disappeared and Mira took his place. "Hi, Juvia!"

"Oh, Mira! You're back! How was the mission? Are the Poison Wyverns gone? Was anybody hurt?"

Mira beamed her usual smile. "It was a success! Everyone got out okay, but Laxus had a close call or two. Other than that, it went smoothly. So, how is Lucy doing? I bet it was weird for her to be without her Team."

Juvia looked up at me in worry when Laxus was mentioned. My heart clenched at his name. Though I was hurt by what he did, I still worried over his safety. And it would break my heart if he never got to meet his daughter. "Uh… Lucy is fine. Lucy is ready to go home. Juvia is sure she misses her bed."

"Oh? Can I see her? I want to talk to her."

Juvia asked me silently if I wanted to talk. I shook my head and laid on the seat. Thankfully, Juvia took the hint. "Lucy is asleep at the moment. Mira can talk to Lucy when Juvia and Lucy return."

I could see Mira's eyes twinkling with a light no one wanted to see. All who saw that twinkle prayed that they were not in her thoughts. Mira has paired me up with some other man that I have no interest in whatsoever. A matchmaker Mira is not. "Darn… Oh well. I guess I'll have to wait a bit longer. Everyone who participated in the mission is here celebrating. I was going to have Lucy give our new allies a tour of Magnolia."

"Uh… New allies?"

The view swiveled to face the guild hall. Inside the Guild Hall were several Mages from popular guilds. The ones I never expected to see within the Guild walls was Team Sabertooth. Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Rufus, Orga, and Minerva sat at a table cradling mugs of beer. The view pivoted again until Mira filled the crystal. "They were a big help in taking down the nest. They agreed to put the past behind them and extended a hand of friendship. Well, their Guild Master did. I just think Sting wants a reason to come and challenge Natsu."

My blood froze at the sight of the woman who beat me to near death. My breakfast shot up from my stomach and pooled in the back of my throat. I got up and rushed to the restroom, ignoring Juvia's frantic voice. I closed the door behind me and spewed the vomit into the toilet. I spat out the bile coating my mouth and rinsed with fresh water from the sink spout. I flushed the toilet and headed back to our compartment. Juvia was no longer holding the lacrima. She was on me the second she noticed my return.

"Lucy!" Her arms trapped me in a loose embrace. "Is Lucy alright? Juvia was worried when Lucy ran out of the compartment."

I pulled away. "I'm fine, Juvia. It's just morning sickness."

"Oh. Juvia read that crackers and pretzels are good foods to eat for morning sickness. Juvia also knows the food car sells jell-o. Juvia will go get food for Lucy."

 _Oh! Pretzels sound good!_ "Get some cheese for the pretzel."

Juvia nodded. "Juvia will get jell-o and a pretzel with cheese. Do not leave until Juvia returns. Lock the door behind Juvia." The young woman grabbed her small purse and left the private compartment. I did as I was told and secured the door. I didn't want anyone to come in here unannounced. Not while I'm vulnerable.

So Mira is back, celebrating the successful end of a dangerous mission. If Mira is back, that means Laxus is there as well. My heart shuddered at the thought of seeing him again. I wasn't ready. I'm not anywhere near ready to face the father of my child. This aqua colored dress did it's job and glamoured my bump from sight, but that's all it did. One accidental brush of a hand or enthusiastic hug and I would be discovered. When everyone finds out about me, they'll think I'm a slut! My heart is broken already. I know it couldn't take the pain of rejection from my family. It would completely shatter. There'd be nothing left.

And that's another thing. It wouldn't due to go through all this trouble of hiding my pregnancy only to show up with a blonde baby! The clothes Aries made would hide my baby fat, but it won't hide the fact that my baby looks like me. I thought about this, going through my options. I didn't have many. I refused to kill a child. Especially my own. Neither could I give her away. It would be worse than murder, knowing that my baby is out there in the world being raised by someone that is not me. It would hurt both me and my Spirits if we abandoned my heir to strangers. I could dye her hair, but that wouldn't hide her face.

Then it hit me. Aries and Pavo the Peacock, one of my new Spirits, made a bunch of clothes to 'hide' my baby bump. Maybe I can ask them to make a bracelet or something to change her facial structure. I'd have to ask if it was possible. I hoped it was.

Three soft knocks on door and one tap signified Juvia's return. I unlocked the door and let her in, securing it behind her. She set down a tray laden with food, both mine and hers. The smell food made my stomach growl. Juvia smiled and pointed to the pretzel. A plastic cup of melted cheese sat on the plate. A bowl of jell-o wobbled with every movement of the train. My stomach gurgled again.

"Lucy must eat. Lucy is eating for two now."

I snorted, "That's my excuse for eating like a pig."

Juvia giggled, "Eat. You need nourishment."

I sat and dug into the jell-o. It was strawberry flavored, my favorite. After the jell-o was gone, I savored the pretzel. The cheese was delicious. All melty and warm and creamy goodness.

We finished our snack and set the plates on the tray. The speakers came to life, announcing that the train would be arriving at Magnolia station in ten minutes. Juvia smiled, "Is Lucy excited to go home?"

Oh… How do I break it to her. The woman became protective as soon as she saw the baby bump. She is going to flip. "About that…"

"Isn't Lucy excited to see Laxus again?"

"Well… Laxus and I… he did something I didn't like and I want him to learn his lesson. When I've cooled off, I'll call him and tell him I'm on Tenrou."

Juvia's eyes widened. "Is it because Laxus went on the Poison Wyvern mission?"

 _Sure, why not?_ "Yes. That jerk needs to take it down a notch. At the rate he's going, our baby won't have a father. I know it's wrong of me, but I must ask you to keep one more secret. Don't tell anyone where I am."

Juvia opened her mouth only to close it a moment later. She bit her lip and nodded. "Is… Is Lucy going to Tenrou alone?"

"Mavis will be there along with my Spirits. I will be well protected."

"But what about the baby?"

"We'll be fine. Mavis will watch over us and my Spirits can supply me everything I need. I'll be fine."

Juvia did not look convinced, but I knew she would keep my secret. My only hope was that Mira didn't notice her odd behavior. If Mira so much as looked at Juvia, she would know the Rain Woman was hiding something. Juvia wasn't a very good liar, but all she was doing was withholding the truth.

"Just promise that Lucy will be safe."

The speaker came to life as the train began to slow. "We are now arriving at Magnolia station."

Virgo poofed into the compartment, Juvia's bags in both hands.

"I promise."

Juvia got up as soon as the train stopped. "Oh! One more thing!" She reached into her purse and pulled out a Silver Key. "Juvia saw this and thought of Lucy. Juvia hopes this new Spirit will be of help in protecting Lucy."

I gently took the Key and rubbed it's smooth surface. Tears spilled down my face. "Thank you."

(Laxus pov)

The guild was overflowing with the sound of laughter and fighting. The extra Mages in the hall either joined the brawl or did their best to avoid the flying debris. I watched the door from my seat on the second floor. I overheard Mira speaking to Juvia and impatiently awaited for my mate's return. I desperately wanted to see her, to hold her in my arms. My inner beast paced the confines of its cage, brimming with agitation.

 _I want mate._

 _She's coming._ My mind flashed back to that night two months ago. _She looks exquisite when she comes…_ _I can't wait to taste her._

"Cut it out."

I ignored the shorter man that crept from the shadows and plopped himself beside me. "Stop snooping through my head."

Cobra mumbled, "Would if I could. You think of that chick so much, _I'm_ starting to dream about h…" My hand clutched his throat.

"Do not finish that sentence." I squeezed lightly. "And stop fantasizing about my mate." I let go and turned back to the door.

"It was a fucking joke." Cobra said between coughs.

I grunted and left it at that. Now he knew better. I sat up straight when the doors opened and the Rain Woman slipped inside. The ex-Phantom went around the mass of flailing limbs and stopped in front of the mission board. I noticed that my mate was not with her. That fact made me rather angry.

 _What did she do to mate?!_

 _I don't know, but I'm going to find out._

Before I could get up, a head of long, white hair approached the bluenette. The eldest Strauss threw her arms around the other woman. "Juvia! I'm glad you're back!"

Juvia froze up. Her eyes darted around the large room and started to fidget. "Hello, Mira. Juvia is glad to be home."

"So where is Lucy? I didn't see her come in with you."

I could see Juvia shiver from here. "Lucy decided to go training with her Spirits. Juvia thinks that Lucy is ashamed to have lost twice in the GMG."

"Lucy shouldn't be ashamed. Raven Tail cheated and Minerva is a tough opponent. Even Erza had some trouble with her."

"Juvia knows how strong Lucy is, but Lucy doesn't see herself clearly."

Mira sighed dejectedly. "Yeah. Darn it, and I was hoping to set her up with Rufus."

Juvia jerked back in surprise. "Rufus? Why the Memory Mage?"

Mira perked up. "Well, Lucy is always going on about finding the perfect boyfriend, so I found one for her! Rufus will never forget important dates and seems to know his manners."

"Uh… Wouldn't Freed be a…"

"Freed is mine." Mira's face cracked as her Demon surged to the surface.

Juvia and I sweatdropped. "O-o-okay… Mira, Juvia does not think Rufus is even Lucy's type."

Mira's eyes glinted darkly. Everyone who saw it scrambled to get away from matchmaking Mira. "Oh? Do you know who Lucy likes?"

Juvia froze in fear. She searched for an escape route. She spotted Mira's sister talking to one of the members of the Thunder God Tribe. "Lisanna is flirting with Bixlow over there!"

Mira turned on a dime. She honed in on the unsuspecting pair and made her way to the table. Juvia took the opportunity and rushed to the purple-haired barmaid. She signed for the mission and sprinted from the building crying tears of joy and relief. I got up to follow her only to be stopped by my overzealous Teammate.

"Laxus! I have discovered an interesting mission on the S-class board!"

I almost groaned. "Not now Freed."

The man didn't stop. He chattered away on the requirements of the mission, droning on about how I would be able to complete this three month mission in one. I did my best to block him out, thinking of my mate instead. My insides twisted painfully. My mate needs to be here with me, not out there by herself.

"...a Silver Key. I know Lucy is always looking for new keys… Laxus?"

I ripped the paper from his grasp. There, under the 9-figure reward was the mention of a Silver Key. The Spirit was unknown and was discovered near a volcano. I read the request and found it to be relatively simple. Just take care of a monster and find the town's children it took. Simple enough. Besides, I need all the help I can get if Lucy is this upset about waking up alone. Maybe this key is one that she really wants. It won't solve the problem, but it's a step in the right direction. When we come back, I _will_ talk to Lucy. Even if I have to wait her out. "Prepare yourselves for the mission."

"Yes Laxus!" Freed saluted and went to gather the rest of the Team. I stood up, paper in hand and headed for the stairs. "Coming?"

The scrape of a chair was the only indication that Cobra had moved. Lahar had given Fairy Tail (me) the 'honor' of rehabilitating the ex-convict. Though his hearing was annoying as shit, it came in handy in a fight.

It's easy to win a fight when you can 'hear' your opponent's next move.

"Yeah, until they shut their brain off."

I barked out a laugh. I heard of Natsu and Cobra's battle. It must have been real easy for the kid to stop thinking.

"How well do you know Natsu?"

We walked along the walls, avoiding the much larger brawl in the middle of the hall. "I've known him since he first joined. Kid's strong, but he's as dumb as a sack of rocks. Probably dumber."

"About that…" Cobra's voice dropped. I had to strain my superior hearing to pick up his whisper. "Watch your back around the kid. Believe me when I say he's not as dumb as you think."

"What's up?" I said as quietly as I could. The brawl was a good diversion, but Dragon Slayers had excellent hearing.

"His beast is close to the surface. Almost like yours, but not as controlled. You treaded on his turf and now he's got a bone to pick with you."

"What turf? I won't go anywhere near his house."

Cobra shook his head. "Not a place. A person. Natsu has been scent marking her for years, establishing his claim on a female, and you came in and took her as a mate. Natsu is not happy."

I shrugged and started walking to the bar again. I hadn't even realized we stopped. "He needs to get over it. Lucy is my mate and she has my bite to prove it."

"Natsu knows. He was thinking of different ways to put you in danger on the Wyvern mission when he noticed me and stopped thinking."

I froze. Natsu was thinking… No. Natsu was all about family. He loves Fairy Tail and has proven it time and time again with his dedication and protection of the Guild. But Cobra can read people's minds. If what he says is true…

 _Natsu wants to kill me._

"It's not completely his fault. His beast is close to the surface. Lucy was his chosen female and she just so happened to be yours as well. I'm glad that you're mated with the woman you love. She is a good person from what I hear, but Natsu won't let this go. He will confront you one day and you might be forced to…"

"Don't say it." Natsu was one of the pillars that held up our guild. If he were to die, it would devastate the guild. I'll just have to solve the issue before things get out of control. I'll make him see reason.

"What if you can't?"

I decided not to think about.

 _Be safe, Lucy._


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Natsu doesn't approve of LaLu... Sucks for him! Anyway, for the record, Lucy now has three new Spirits: Pavo the Peacock, Canis Venatici, and the third one is a mystery because I'm a bitch. Hope you all like this chapter! :3

* * *

Chapter 6

Time is Ticking

(Lucy pov)

Aquarius and Virgo disappeared as soon as I was safe on the beach of Tenrou. The island was as beautiful I remembered. The air was humid and warm, filled with the scent of blooming flowers and the bite of sea salt. I had taken off my sandals to revel in the warm sand shifting between my toes. I started walking towards the forest, slipping my shoes back on to avoid any harm to my feet. I wandered the forest, letting my feet carry me to First Master's grave. As I walked and skirted the dangerous four-legged natives, I thought about Master Mavis. Would she be able to help? Could she speed time within a barrier of her making? If she couldn't, would she keep my presence here a secret as I carried and birthed my daughter?

Would she keep my heir a secret from Fairy Tail?

The plan was to birth my baby on the island where Fairies cannot die. Aries and Pavo were currently working on a bracelet for my baby. It would give her dark hair and violet eyes instead of my blonde hair and brown eyes. When my guildmates asked about where she came from, I would tell them I found her abandoned near Hargeon port. Knowing the women of the guild, they'd all chip in to help me raise her. When she is old enough, I hoped I would have plenty of volunteers to watch her for me. Hell, they could probably protect her better than I ever could.

"Lucy! You're here!" I looked up to see the small form of Mavis Vermillion. "Took you long enough. Now lets see the baby bump!"

I jumped back in shock. "How did you...?"

"Your Spirits! Now come on! Show me the bump!"

I smiled and lifted the hem of my shirt. My belly protruded out, keeping me from seeing my feet without a lot of effort on my part. The glamour did a good job at hiding it. When I look down and see my feet, I start to panic. I had to keep myself from stroking my belly in public lest I look like an idiot. "Do you… wanna feel?"

Mavis squealed and practically teleported in front of me. She touched my skin with reverence, showing a gentleness I had never seen before from the young ghost. "I can feel the baby's heartbeat…"

I grinned at the look of wonder on her face. I thought to myself that perhaps she had never been so close to an unborn child before.

"Now my dear, why is it that you've come here exactly?"

 _Here it goes…_ "She is the reason why I came here. I wanted to give birth to my daughter here. On this island. And I was wondering if you could… I mean you had done so once and I thought… Can you create a sphere that would speed up time?"

Mavis' small smile never left her face. "Why ever would you want to speed time?"

"I… I want to give birth to my daughter as fast as possible."

"Ah…" Mavis eyes twinkled with knowledge I could only ever dream of knowing. "Is there any reason why you can't endure it like every other mother?"

"It's for my baby's…"

"Don't lie to me, Lucy. Tell me why you're in such a hurry." Her voice was soft but firm, letting me know that she wouldn't stand for anything less than truth.

"My only source of income are the missions I take. I know more than anyone that money goes quickly. A baby is very expensive and I need to be on my feet and providing for her as soon as I can."

Mavis cocked an eyebrow. "Where is the father? Isn't he supposed to be helping?"

"The father… made it very clear he doesn't want me."

The atmosphere changed drastically. Maxis' hair lifted in a breeze of power, her eyes glinting with uncontrolled rage. "Who is the coward that abandoned you to care for his child alone?"

"He didn't abandon me. He doesn't even know he is a father…"

The power faded from the air. Mavis stood frozen in shock. "He… You didn't tell him? Lucy, your guildmate deserves to know of the life he created with you."

"Wha… How…. I never said he was in our guild!"

Mavis smiled sadly. "If he weren't, you wouldn't have come here. Who is he? He must be something special."

I felt my cheeks flush. "Yes. He really is special."

Mavis observed me silently. After a long minute, she smiled gently. "To answer your question, I can speed up time within a sphere. Know that it will take a lot of energy. I can turn one month into seven and no faster."

Darn it! I had hoped to be back in two weeks. Oh well. At least I called my landlord and informed her where I stashed a month's rent in my apartment. "And First Master? Can you keep… us a secret? That the baby is mine?"

"Why, Lucy?"

I couldn't look at her. "I don't want my family to think… differently of me. I'll tell them I found her abandoned and that I took her in. They'll never know of my shame. It's mine to bear alone."

A glowing hand appeared before my face. It caressed my chin, forcing me to face a lady of legend. "Oh Lucy. Your friends would never think anything bad of you. If anything, they'll be after the father's head for leaving you with to raise a child alone. I'm tempted to hunt the bastard down myself."

I smiled at that. _They can try. Laxus is a very strong opponent._ "Still, I will do this by myself. If La… If he doesn't want to be a father, I will not force it on him. I will take care of my problems by myself, just as I've always done." I pulled out Virgo's key and called her to my side. "Could you set up a tent for me, Virgo? And bring my bags? I really want to change."

Virgo nodded and left to retrieve the items needed to make camp.

Mavis was frowning. "I don't know, Lucy. At least tell Makarov the truth."

"Juvia already knows and has offered to help me however she can." Mavis' frown didn't go away. I thought the best way to distract her was to ask her opinions on the names I selected. "So what do you think of the name Aurora?"

Mavis brightened considerably.

I wish I'd let her worry over me. Mavis started listing names and their meanings when I brought up the topic. Then Aries and Virgo showed up. When told myself it couldn't get any worse, Aquarius poofed into existence with a stack of baby clothes.

Oh Mavis, women and baby clothes. Though I must admit I myself went crazy over the cutest little baby booties. Oh, baby feet are so tiny and cute!

After a while, Virgo escorted me to camp so I could rest after my long journey. I almost tripped when I found a freaking house instead of a tent. The tent was huge! Virgo walked inside and there were walls, _walls_ , of the same waterproof cloth held up by a series of strong, flexible poles. I was led to a lavish bedroom and tucked into a woolen cloud bed of Aries making. I thought we had been warped to some snazzy hotel instead of a tent on Tenrou. I expected to look out the screen window and see a city sprawled out below me. Instead I saw a forest before Virgo closed and zipped the flaps. She picked up the light lacrima and bid me sweet dreams. She closed and secured the flap behind her, leaving me in a dim room. The only source of light was a small light lacrima and the sunshine that managed to fight its way through the trees and thick cloth of the canopy. If the lacrima went out, I would be left in near darkness. Thoughts of hotel rooms and Laxus invaded my mind as I succumbed to exhaustion.

I awoke to the thick smell of bacon and the lighter aroma of eggs. I rolled out from beneath the covers and hopped out of bed. I unzipped the door and inhaled the much stronger, mouthwatering scent of food. In the middle of the entry was a low table with overstuffed pillows ringing it. Virgo had set out enough food to feed me for weeks. There were plates of waffles, pancakes, bacon, eggs, sausage, crepes, and croissants. My belly growled and I sat down on one of the plushy cushions. I knew she was about to leave, but I didn't want to be alone. "Virgo? Can you eat with me? Just this once?" Virgo always cooked for me when I felt depressed. It usually wasn't a problem with me because Natsu and Happy, and sometimes the rest of my Team, was there to help me eat it all. But Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Charla… they're not here. I haven't felt so alone in years. "Please Virgo?"

The pinkette nodded and sat across from me. She looked a bit uncomfortable, sitting at the same table as me, but I suppose it's due to a hundred years of abused servitude. In an effort to ease my friend, I summoned Aries and Loke to join us. Loke and Aries were more than happy to breakfast with me. From the slight smile on Virgo's face, I assumed I made the right choice. We heaped food onto our plates and ate all we could, talking and laughing about our past missions.

The food was delicious. Virgo even put chocolate sauce on the table for my bacon. It was probably the hormones talking, but chocolate coated bacon is the best!

After we had our fill, Virgo cleared the table. She stored the leftovers in the Spirit World and told me to let her know if I got hungry. I doubted I would for the next few hours. Ever since the cravings kicked in, I found that I could really pack it away. I almost ate as much as Natsu. Thank goodness I grew up with manners, or I'd eat like him, too.

I was sitting at the table when Mavis floated into the tent. She looked down at my belly and frowned. "You need to stop wearing that glamour. It throws me off knowing your pregnant and not seeing the bump I saw yesterday."

I giggled, "The clothes were to keep the guild from finding out. I'll ask Virgo to retrieve some normal maternity clothes."

"Good! I can't wait to see them. Virgo has good taste."

I sweatdropped, remembering all those times Virgo replaced my normal wear with more revealing leather and silk. _Yeah no..._

"Anyway, I came here to let you know that I will help you."

"Really?"

The woman/child nodded. "I can, and I will, but we have to go over a few things."

"I'm listening."

"Okay. Now as I said before, I cannot make seven months fly by in a day. This kind of spell takes a lot of magic power. I will be cramming nearly 200 days into just 31, give or take a few. I also will be releasing the spell before the month's end. I want to be there when you give birth to Fairy Tail's next generation. And finally, you are to stay inside the sphere until I tell you otherwise. To freely waltz in and out of the sphere will have disastrous effects on you and the baby. Do you understand everything I've said so far?"

"Yes."

She continued, "Excellent. No before I set up the sphere, I have a few conditions... favors to ask of you. You must promise to keep them or I will not got through with the spell. One; be careful. Do as your Spirits ask for they know best. They have had years of experience after all. Two; you have to tell Makarov the truth when you return. You can urge him to keep it secret from everyone else, but Third deserves to know. And three; you have to tell the father."

I nearly fell on my back. "WHAT?! Are you insane?!"

"The jury is still out." She said casually. Her face grew solemn. "Lucy, you are not the only parent here. It takes two to tango and it takes two to create a life."

"But… but…. I've already thought of it and I can't tell him. He left me, Mavis! Do you really want me to go through the humiliation of rejection? How will I tell my child that her daddy doesn't want her when she finally realizes that most kids have two parents?"

Mavis smiled, "You know what they say about assuming."

"I'm not assuming! I just don't want to get hurt!"

"You are overthinking things. Your child deserves a father and you should be willing to at least try to give her the original. Besides, I think Laxus might surprise you."

I froze in shock. "How…"

Mavis chuckled, "I wasn't born yesterday, Lucy. After your little stumble, it wasn't hard to figure out. Your slip of the tongue, and the magic signature of the baby inside you, was enough to point to the father. I commend you on your choice. Laxus is a strong man with a big heart. A bit on the stubborn side, though."

I overcame my surprise and slumped over the table. "Then you should understand why I can't tell him. We had one night together and I won't force him into fatherhood because of my mistake. I do better by myself anyway."

"Lucy Heartfilia! To claim that night as a mistake is to say your baby is a mistake! Yes, they were a bit of a surprise, but they will be loved. I'm not telling you to demand Laxus to marry you and help raise his offspring, though I would prefer he would. I'm just saying that you should inform him that he impregnated you. Do you want your child to grow up like Cana? It took her years to confront her dad and that's only because you urged her to face him! Please Lucy. Just tell him. It doesn't have to be now. You can wait until you get back and have settled. Laxus, and Third, deserve that at least." Mavis' voice grew softer as she lectured me. I know she's right. Even if Laxus refuses the baby as his, Makarov has earned the right. He took me in and saved me. He offered me a home and protection. I just hoped it wouldn't cause a rift between the two. Makarov practically raised Laxus from birth after his mother died in labor.

"Alright Mavis… I'll tell him. Just…. I need some time."

Mavis smiled warmly. "Take all the time you need, but you have to tell him. Secrets don't stay secret for long. They have a way of coming to light at the worst of times. Believe me when I say the humiliation of private rejection is better than the mortification of a public confession."

I hung my head in shame. "Can… can you be the one to tell Third Master? I promise I'll tell Laxus, but Makarov is like a father I always wished I had."

I saw Mavis nod from the corner of my eye. Virgo opened her own Gate and helped me to my feet. She led me to the bedroom and Mavis followed. "Now Lucy, I want you to get some rest. I'm going to set up the sphere after I call Makarov."

"Okay, First. Thank you."

"I'm always happy to help my children!" Her ethereal glow cast light on the walls. "Now get some sleep. And know that I can always dispel the sphere in an emergency."

I nodded and let Virgo lay me on the bed. The pinkette bowed and left the room, securing the door flap behind her.

The air pressure began to change as I slipped into the my dream world.

Laxus was standing in the guild, telling me to be safe.

(Makarov pov)

 _I'm getting too old for this._

The complaints of destruction and bills of Team Natsu took up most of my desk. I cursed the fact that the Thunder God Tribe and Cobra left for a mission two weeks ago. Usually Laxus would 'help' with the paperwork as a Master in Training. Now that he's gone, along with Erza and Jellal, there was no one that could take some of the load. Mira was here, but I learned my lesson the first time. She is a fearsome warrior and a great cook, but she gets bored with paperwork. When I came to an office full of origami and paper snowflakes, I swore to never ask Mira to help me in the office.

I was considering an 'accident' with Natsu and the complaints when Mavis popped into my room. "Hello Third Master!"

"GAH!" I fell back and hit the floor, clutching the skin above my rapidly pumping heart. "Give me a heart attack! That's fine!"

She giggled. "Really?"

"No!" I climbed back up on my chair, hunched over in pain. "Is there any reason why you wanted to appear out of thin air and scare me half to death?"

"Lucy is pregnant."

I stopped rubbing my shoulder. "I'm sorry, what was that you said? I think in my old age, my hearing is starting to go…"

Mavis wasn't smiling. "Lucy. Is. Pregnant." She enunciated each word slowly.

"Lucy is… Lucy is having…. What?"

"Lucy Heartfilia is having a baby."

"But… How?... Who?"

The ghost's eyes glittered with humor. "Well, when a man and a woman…"

"Eh!... I know how it works! Who is the father?"

Her face was uncharacteristically blank. "She wouldn't say."

I leaned back in my chair. _Lucy is having a baby? But how does Mavis know?_ "How did you find out before me?"

"I know because she is told me."

I sat up straight and slammed my hands on my desk. "What?! I thought she went there to train!" _Lucy is out there by herself, carrying a child!_

"She came to me. She wants to have the baby on Tenrou."

I sat back and ran a hand through what was left of my hair. "How is she?"

"Good. She's coming along well. She said she is around three months along, but her belly is a bit big for a mere three months. I suspect she is carrying twins."

 _Twins! One of my brats are out there carrying_ twins _! Why didn't she stay here?_ "Is there a reason she went to see you?"

"I believe she is running from something. Be it a person or shame, I don't know."

I sighed heavily. I was upset the one of my children ran off while pregnant.

But I am just as excited. A smile spread across my face. Mavis saw it and quickly shot me down. "She doesn't want anyone to know the babies are hers. When she returns, she'll claim she found them abandoned near the dock."

"Hee hee! We can still celebrate. No one has to know she gave birth."

Mavis smiled, "I know a certain female who would be more than happy to see a baby or two. Lets just hope she doesn't find out it's Lucy's."

I shuddered to think of the lengths Mira would go to to learn the name of Lucy's lover. _I_ was tempted to hunt the bastard down and make him pay for not taking care of Fairy Tail's Light. "I can keep a secret. But when I find the children's father, he's going to wish he'd never met Lucy."

The First Master's eyes glinted with knowing mirth. Something told me that she knew the father. I shook off the crazy notion. If Mavis did know she would tell me. After she beat him senseless.

"Well Third Master, I'm heading back to the island. I'll watch over Lucy for the time being." She skipped to the door and walked through it. I assumed she was greeting the brats who were here. I sat still for a moment before jumping on the desk and dancing with unrestrained glee for my absent child.

The door creaked open and I plopped back on my seat. I looked to see the youngest Dragon Slayer standing in the door frame. "Yes Wendy?"

"Lucy is pregnant?"

 _So much for keeping it secret._

(Gajeel pov)

A loud whistle signaled the train's arrival. I didn't move from my shadowed corner until a familiar head of blue hair stepped off and into the crowd. I followed in my shadow form, keeping away from sight of any onlookers. When the female turned into a much less crowded street, I crept closer. I rushed ahead and solidified in an alleyway. I grabbed her as she walked past and pinned her to the brick wall. Her eyes widened in fear before relaxing in recognition. "Gajeel?"

"Hello Juvia."

I released my hold on her and leaned against the wall behind me. She brushed her dress free of imaginary debris. "What does Gajeel want?"

"What's up with Bunnygirl?"

Juvia stiffened, her eyes darting away from mine. "Lucy has gone to train with…"

"I know what you told Mira, but now you're going to tell _me_ the whole truth."

The Water Mage fidgeted. "Lucy said she was going to train by herself."

"Where?"

Her fidgeting grew worse. "Lucy never said…"

"I can smell your lies, Juvia. I'm getting impatient. Where is Lucy and why did she leave?" I was worried about the Bunnygirl. I hadn't seen her in a while and Juvia knows where she is.

Juvia peeked out of the alleyway and stared into my eyes. "Juvia promised not to tell anyone."

"I can keep my mouth shut."

Juvia bit her lip in silent contemplation. She nodded after a few seconds and beckoned me closer. I humored her and leaned forward. She shot another nervous glimpse around the area and cupped her mouth. "Lucy is on Tenrou."

"Yeah, I heard I heard the purple haired chick talking about that. Why did Lucy go there?" I whispered back.

"To give birth."

I pulled back and stared incredulously at the woman before me. She smelled of water lilies and morning dew. Her scent was soft and clear. She wasn't lying. However, my reptilian dad didn't raise an idiot. People could lie without knowing they're lying.

Juvia held up her hand. "Juvia saw her. Juvia spent an entire month with Lucy. Juvia is telling the truth."

I processed the information. It certainly explained the change of her scent. "Do you know who the…"

"Laxus. Laxus and Lucy have been together for many months. They started seeing each other when Lucy saved his life during his exile."

That would explain his behavior, too. Laxus seemed tense… on edge since the Wyvern mission. I overheard him and Cobra. It was enough to insinuate a woman, but I never would have guessed it was Lucy. _It's a day full of surprises. And these things come in threes._ "Why keep it a secret? We may not be buddies, but I know enough about Lightning Rod to know he is a possessive prick. He wouldn't let his woman wonder around without letting all men in the vicinity know she belongs to him. And he definitely wouldn't let her out of his sight while she's _pregnant with his child!_ "

"Laxus and Lucy got together during his exile. If Master finds out, Lucy might be banished from Fairy Tail for aiding him."

That doesn't sound right. If Laxus wasn't reinstated, then she would be banished. But Laxus is an official member now. Hell, they could pretend that they just started a relationship. Why keep it a secret? Especially from Makarov? Unless… "Are you sure she wasn't lying? Could it be Natsu's kid? With the way he..."

Juvia glared at me. "How dare you accuse Lucy of lying and cheating! Laxus told Juvia himself!"

Laxus told Juvia, but not his Gramps? Then again, Juvia hasn't called Lucy her Love Rival since the ball. Maybe Lucy and Laxus admitted to being together to get Juvia off Lucy's back. But that still doesn't explain why Laxus kept their relationship hidden.

It occurred to me that Mira would have been all over them if she discovered that Laxus and Lucy were doing the dirty. I shuddered just thinking about how loud her squeals could get in her matchmaking mode. They would have been harassed every time they visited the guild. "Nevermind… I know why they kept quiet."

"Mira." We said simultaneously.

I patted Juvia's head and walked out to the street. "Wait! Where is Gajeel going?"

I didn't stop walking. I had to hurry and grab my things. It was already past noon. "I'm going to Tenrou to train. Tell Gramps to expect me in a few months."

I hurried home and started packing. When Lily asked where we were going, I explained that we were going to protect Lucy and her kid. He didn't ask questions, mostly because I think he was stunned. We grabbed our gear and headed out. While we rushed to the dreaded station, I pondered the situation. The only way Lucy could be pregnant is if she and Laxus were mated. A Slayer's inner beast would never impregnate a female that wasn't his. I knew it was a fact, but I had never seen a mating mark on Lucy's neck. Granted she could have been using make-up, but she would have smelled like Laxus. She never wore perfume as a favor to those of us with sensitive noses. However, Laxus was smart and would have told Lucy about our heightened senses and could have used more soap to hide his scent.

The less people who know a secret, the easier it is to keep.

Whatever. It doesn't matter. Lucy is all alone and pregnant. She needs all the help she can get. Last I saw Laxus, he went on a mission with his flunkies and dragged Cobra with him. He could be with her, but it was never safe to assume.

I purchased tickets for a train to Hargeon. I turned around and bumped into a small body. I reached out on reflex to catch the young female. Wendy looked up.

"Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

 _The less who know, the better._ "Heading to Tenrou for training."

"Really? That's where I'm heading, too! For training…"

 _Liar… Does she know? I can't come out and ask her. She would ask questions if I was wrong._ "Really? You trying to spy on me and Lucy?"

Her eyes grew wide. "You know Lucy is there?"

"That's right. We still have a lot of ground to cover before she gains my approval."

"Your… approval? You are going to be training Lucy?"

"I started training her a few months ago. We really need to get back to the regimen." _After she pops out the kid._

Fear tainted the young teen's scent. "Well… What if she's sick?"

 _She knows something's up._ "Sucks to be her. An enemy won't back off cause you've got the flu. She needs to toughen up or accept her role as a DID."

Wendy recognized the acronym. "Lucy is not a damsel in distress."

"Yes she is, otherwise Natsu wouldn't be saving her ass all the time." _Oh yeah. Wendy is worried about something._ "Is there a reason I can't train Lucy? Because she has got to be pregnant to get out of what I've got planned for her."

Wendy stared up at me. Her voice was quiet as she whispered, "You know?"

"How in the hell did you find out?"

"I overheard Mavis say it to Master. I confronted him and was horrified to know that Lucy is by herself in such a condition."

I nodded and turned back to the clerk. "Two more tickets." We exchanged paper and I herded Wendy and Charla to the benches. "When we get on the train, you tell me everything you know."

"Okay, but we need to hurry. Her… condition calls for a lot of attention and care."

I heard the train approaching. "We'll be there by tomorrow morning."

 _If Laxus isn't there, I'll kill him._

* * *

I hope everything makes sense. I hate it when I fuck up the facts. Who's enjoying this so far?

-SPN :3

By the way, BixLu lover, I accept your tackled hug!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Getting close to the end! Who here is excited? _**DO NOT IGNORE THE END!** **SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

Not So Secret

(Lucy pov)

Several weeks passed when the air pressure shifted. I rolled out of bed, for that was all I could do, and padded to the door flap. It was much too soon for Mavis to take down the sphere. She said she'd dispel it shortly before I went into labor. Could it be that we were under attack once more? I pulled out my third new key and called him to my side. The black crow appeared in a blast of shadows. He was bigger than other crows and his wings gleamed darkly.

"Yes, my Princess?"

I kept my voice low, careful to not alert anyone to my position. "Go outside and see if anyone is out there that isn't supposed to be. If you think they pose a threat, report back to me immediately."

He nodded and slipped into the shadows. His abilities matched that of Rogue and Gajeel's shadow forms. He could turn himself, and me if I wished, into mere shadows. I never tried it before, mostly due to the fear of my baby, but I would now if the situation calls for it. If Mavis had to dispel the sphere to conserve energy, it meant that she was in a fight that called for a lot of power. My priority is the survival of me and the life I carry. Though it would pain me, I would abandon Mavis to fight alone.

I waited impatiently for his return. I was tempted to call Virgo or Loke, but decided against it. If we are under attack, I must conserve energy for my escape with Corvus. I prayed to the Gods that nothing would happen to my baby in shadow form.

A small shadow danced into my room. My relief turned to panic when a larger one followed. My scream caught in my throat when the large shadow grew off the ground and into a Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?"

His attention wasn't on my face. His eyes were glued to my belly. "You look a little big to be carrying a kid."

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" I threw the book I was reading at his head. He simply caught it in mid air and dropped it on the floor. He finally looked up at my face.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Bunnygirl."

"Lucy!"

I turned to see Wendy barreling through the open door way. "Wendy! You too?"

She stopped in front of me, staring wide eyed at my swollen midsection. "Wow! You look really big, Lucy!"

"Stop calling me fat!"

Gajeel laid a hand on my head. "We're not calling you fat, Bunny."

"Yeah, Lucy! You're not fat. Just…. bigger."

Tears started streaming down my face as I looked down. "I'm fat!"

Gajeel backed up and Wendy took his place. The young woman did her best to wrap her arms around me, making me cry harder. I'm so fat that she can't even hug me properly! "Please calm down, Lucy. You're not fat. You're pregnant."

"Yes I am!" I sobbed. "Look at me! I look like a fucking whale!"

A bell rang through the air and another set of arms wrapped around my shoulders. The familiar arm warmers were soft on my skin. "Do not cry, Princess."

Another bell. "Such a beautiful woman should never shed tears of sadness."

"Shut the fuck up you pervert or I'll beat you with your own fucking legs!"

Loke jerked back, a look of horror plastered on his face. "But Princess…"

I saw the fear in his eyes. His fear of me. "Damn it! I'm fat, and now I'm a scary bitch! I'm a scary, bitchy whale!"

While Wendy and Aries did their best to comfort me, Gajeel searched the tent with his eyes and nose. He looked at me with a look of confused anger, but it quickly morphed into nervous fear at the sight of my tears. He grabbed Loke by his collar and carried him out of the tent. I was going to chase after them when Virgo appeared beside me holding a large tray of pastries. I was thoroughly distracted. As I stuffed pastry after pastry in my mouth, crying over how fat I am, Wendy used her magic to check the health of me and my baby girl. Thoughts of Gajeel and Loke were long gone.

(Gajeel pov)

Wow! Lucy is fucking huge! And she's only six months along according to Mavis. I tried looking at her neck for the Mating Mark, but she's wearing high-collared crap. Much different from what she normally wears. Weird.

The ghost didn't want to disturb the sphere, but Wendy and I convinced her to drop it. Imagine my surprise when Laxus is nowhere to be found. He wasn't sitting beside his pregnant mate and I couldn't even catch a whiff of his distinctive scent of ozone and pine. I would have asked Lucy where the fuck her mate was, but tears scare the shit out of me. So I settled on dragging her man whore of a Spirit outside and interrogating him.

I released his collar and watched as he landed on his ass. "Where's Laxus?"

"Not here." He stood up and brushed the dirt of his expensive suit.

 _Twitch._ "Stop being a smartass! Why isn't Laxus tending to his pregnant mate?"

"Because he doesn't know."

I paused. _He doesn't_ know _?_ How can he not know? Juvia said that Laxus told her Lucy was… _is_ carrying his child. _This doesn't make a lick of sense!_ "What do you mean he doesn't know?"

Loke glared at me. "As in that pompous prick impregnated my Princess and abandoned her!"

"Shoot me that nasty look again and I'll gouge your eyes out!" I sighed, "Anyway, I find it hard to believe you. There's no way Laxus doesn't know about his own child. A Dragon Slayer can only impregnate their mate. I should know. If it wasn't for that little fact, I would have been a daddy several times over."

I'm not kidding when I say that.

I remember, when I was young and stupid, a woman that tried to force me into a marriage by claiming I had got her pregnant. Thanks to my superior senses, I could tell from the second I met her that she was an easy lay. I only fucked her a few times because she was good in bed. I had laughed in her face and called her out on her gold-digging, whorish self and told her that my beast would never mate a slut. She was not happy to be caught, and I never saw her again. Probably working street corners.

"What do you mean? I_" Loke was interrupted by the pinging lacrima in my pocket. I pulled out the orb and poured my energy into it, accepting the call. I could feel my face twist into a sneer at the familiar scarred face of the elder Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel, there you are. I've been trying to get_"

I snarled, "You're fucking lucky I'm not in front of you, Sparky!"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. After a moment of processing my tone, his wide eyes narrowed into slits. "What the fuck crawled up your ass, brat?"

"How _dare_ you leave your mate alone! Especially now!"

Now he looked confused, the fucker! "What in the hell are you on about?"

"You've got some nerve, Spark Plug! Abandoning your mate in her condition is a insult to the Dragon that raised me and the lacrima in your empty head!"

"Mate?... Lucy! What the hell is wrong with her?!"

"Don't act like you don't know! I know everything! The second I see you, I'm going to beat the ever-loving shit out of you!" I cut the connection and shoved the lacrima in my pocket. I wanted to shatter the damn thing, but I was the only one here with a communication lacrima. Should anything happen, I'm the only one with a connection to the outside world. Sure, Mavis popped in every once in a awhile at the guild, but I'm not going to put my faith in a ghost.

I turned to interrogate Loke once more, but the lion cub was nowhere to be found. I made my way back to the tent, keeping an ear out for any sobbing or sniffing. I entered the luxurious tent when my nose and ears confirmed the end of Lucy's crying. There are few things that scare me. A woman's tears is one of those things. And giant purses. Those things are fucking creepy as shit! Who knows what women hide in there!

I walked in to see an oddly stiff and silent Lucy with her equally stiff yet scared companions. Lucy looked up and beamed that signature smile at me. "Gajeel! Where have you been? We were just about to have lunch! Join us!"

I searched the room for the orange-haired player. His scent was in the room, but his body was not. "Where's the cub?"

Lucy's grin was replaced with an angry scowl. "That bastard said I look ugly when I cry! So I told him to go back to the Spirit Realm. If I hear that he uttered one syllable, I'll gut him like a fish!"

"Uh… Lucy?" Wendy whispered, cringing under Lucy's glare. "All he said was that tears mar your beauty."

"That prick called me ugly!"

Virgo chose that moment to pop into existence with a food laden tray. A silver tray, I might add. "Princess, I have prepared lunch for you and your guests."

The pregnant woman's mood shifted again. "Oh, thank you! What would I ever do without you, Virgo? You are truly one of the bestest friends I could ever have!"

Virgo merely smiled, set the gleaming tray on the table, and vanished.

Aries smiled and patted Lucy's shoulder. "You must eat, Princess. Both you and the baby need plenty of nourishment."

I cleared my throat and sat down on the last free chair. "She's right, Bunny. You want to be nice and strong when you pop out the kid."

Lucy nodded and began piling food onto her plate. Wendy and I followed suit. As we started eating, Lily and Charla flew in and planted themselves on the table. Lily waved to Lucy and gave her a smile. Charla padded over to the Blonde and gave her a little exceed hug. "Good gracious, girl! You had me worried sick! You should know better than to hide yourself away in such a condition!"

"It's nice to see you too, Charla. You as well, Lily."

The black exceed acknowledged her with a nod and resumed shoveling thick cut bacon into his mouth. "So Lucy, when is the baby due?"

"Well, when Mavis puts the barrier back up, about a week or so."

Everyone but the pink, furry one froze. I forced half-chewed bacon down my throat. "I'm sorry. It's due when?"

"Only two more weeks at most. The barrier speeds up time inside of it, like the S-class trials, but backwards. I didn't want to be in such a vulnerable state, so I came here and convinced Mavis to help me."

I understand her fear. Pregnancy is a very vulnerable state for all women. They can't fight to protect themselves should they be attacked and a strong enough hit in the right spot could kill the baby. Not to mention the needs of a pregnant woman! They need to eat twice as much as they normally do because they're feeding two. Fucking Laxus… How dare he leave his mate like this! He told Juvia himself. She told me he was proud of his child if secretive, which is understandable considering the matchmaking demon. So where the fuck is he? None of this makes sense! "Well, now you've got us!"

Lucy gave me a tearful smile. "Thanks, Gajeel."

"Don't start that! No tears! You should be happy." Her hurt and angry look encouraged me to continue. I didn't want a sobbing woman on my hands. "The baby can feel your moods. I read it in a book somewhere."

Lucy gasped and caressed her swollen tummy. "I'm so sorry, baby! Mommy promises to smile from now on! Mommy will be so happy, you'll be born smiling!"

I sweatdropped and whispered, "That would be creepy as shit."

Lucy didn't acknowledge me, probably too wrapped up in her fantasy world.

We ate until we were all full and ready for naps. We were half asleep when the First Master's sudden and loud appearance snapped us back into reality. "Hello!"

"Hi, Mavis!" Lucy beamed.

The young ghost nodded and took a seat. "So what's the plan, Lucy? You now have four friends here and willing to help."

Wendy smiled nervously. "Well, I thought I could stay with Lucy. I am a healer and Porlyusica taught me a lot about pregnant women and what they need in terms of medical care. Lucy can't afford to be on her own right now."

"I agree with you, Wendy. Lucy needs all the help she can get. A healer will come in handy when that baby decides to make and appearance." Mavis turned to me. "And you, Gajeel?"

I shrugged, "Lucy has more than enough hands in here. I'll patrol the island and take care of anything that gets too close."

Lucy smiled brightly, tears gathering in her eyes. "Thank you, Gajeel."

"No tears!"

The tears came anyway, so I made my excuses and got the hell out of dodge. I wasn't lying when I said a woman's tears scare me. And I thought she was moody before! When she pops those kids out, I am never going to complain about her mood swings ever again! I swore to myself to never _ever_ have children. Dealing with a pregnant mate would be the death of me.

As I got further from the camp, I began puzzling over the situation. Juvia said that Laxus told her himself that _his_ Lucy is carrying his child/children. I've known Juvia since Phantom and she would never lie about something like this. The Rain Woman is a romantic at heart. Is it possible she lied? And if she did, to what end? To get me and Lucy together? It's not like I wouldn't get involved with a single mother, but I would never tread on someone else's ground. If Juvia wanted me and Bunny together, telling me that Laxus is the father of Lucy's unborn children is not the way to go. I respected and feared Laxus. To go after his girl, his _mate_ , would be suicide. The second I laid hands on her, I'd be signing my own death certificate.

No, Juvia didn't lie. I smelt nothing but truth from her. So what about Laxus? Where in the hell is he? He confessed to Juvia that Lucy is carrying his offspring. After the ball, he left for the Poison Wyvern mission that quickly went to hell. I realized that he and Bunnygirl haven't seen each other since then. When the nest was discovered, Lahar and his cronies stepped in and dragged it out for as long as they fucking could just to make our lives difficult. When we returned, Juvia and Lucy were on a mission. Juvia was the only one to return, claiming that Lucy went off to train somewhere. So unless they were meeting in secret, they have had no physical contact for nearly four months.

But why?

Laxus is an asshole, yes, but I never thought him low enough to abandon his mate when she needed him most. Then a theory came to mind. It was no secret he despised weakness. Lucy, said to be the light of Fairy Tail, was also considered the weak link in Team Natsu. I always thought this a bit unfair. Lucy is powerful in her own right. I've seen her take enough hits to bring a normal Mage down only to get back on her feet and that girl packs a punch in those legs of hers. For all her strength and knowledge and cunning, she fell short in comparison to the three powerhouses that are Titania, Flame-Breath, and Frost Fairy. People saw her as weak because her power wasn't as flashy or explosive as her comrades. No matter what she accomplished, everyone has always compared to her Teammates and was found wanting. It didn't surprise me at all that Bunnygirl had self-esteem issues. Hell, _I'd_ have self-esteem issues if I lived in the shadow of those I call family. If Laxus believed her to be weak, then he wouldn't have mated her. So why did Laxus get involved with her in the first place?

When we mark a mate, it's for life. The mark, the connection, cannot be undone. Even when one dies, the other will never be able to love another. To fuck someone besides your mate would cause them serious pain. Laxus knows this. I sat him down and told him about Dragon Slaying Magic and what came with it, the good and the bad. He knows that biting and marking a woman as he climaxed makes her his mate and he will never be able to leave her. He knows this and yet he still disregards his mate.

The rage that was steadily building as I pondered his actions exploded. My hand flew out and collided with a tree. The tree shattered and splintered, falling over from where my hand now rested. The cut wasn't clean by any means. One careless move and I'd be picking out splinters for an hour.

As the woods went quiet from lack of animal life, all running from the loud crash, I went back to the problem at hand. What about Lucy?

Bunny shouldn't have been left alone like that. She deserves better. Did Juvia know something else? I wasn't going to get answers from the fallen tree. I pulled out my communication lacrima and stated Juvia's name. The sound of rain filled the silence as I waited for her to pick up. Soon enough, Juvia's face appeared. "Gajeel? Did Gajeel get to Lucy? Is Lucy ok?"

"Bunnygirl is fine. I was actually wondering about something and I figured you might know. Laxus isn't here and…"

"Juvia knows." She cut me off. "Juvia knows that Laxus is not with Lucy."

I exhaled slowly. "Do you know why?"

"Laxus angered Lucy. Lucy did not say what the fight was about, just that Lucy wanted some time away from Laxus. Lucy told Juvia to keep her position secret."

' _So she's just pissed? It could have been a hormonal thing.'_ "Well, tell Laxus to get his ass here. She needs him, Juvia. She might lose the kids if he isn't here when her water breaks." _'Those kids need their father.'_

Juvia worried her lip. "Laxus is on an S-class mission at the moment. Gajeel knows Juvia cannot disturb an S-class mission unless it's an emergency."

"This _is_ an emergency!"

"Lucy has not gone into labor, so it is not an emergency. I'll tell him as soon as he gets back. It can't be too long."

I growled in frustration and punched another tree. "Fine!"

"Take care, Gajeel." The lacrima cleared. I slipped it back into my pocket and continued my patrol.

So Lucy got mad and came here alone? If that was the case, Laxus wouldn't be on a mission. That bastard would be tearing the world apart looking for his pregnant mate. Juvia said that Laxus doesn't know where she is, so why is he so fucking calm? My opinion of him dropped with every second I spent thinking about the neglect of his mate. Did he mate her and impregnate her by accident? It's possible. Even my beast views Lucy as a good match. If I were to have sex with her, my beast would mate her without hesitation. Even Sting and Rogue admitted to finding Lucy attractive in both looks and behavior. There was just something about her that drew in powerful men. Laxus could have mated her by accident and impregnated her that one time and regretted it later. However, Laxus claimed Lucy in front of Juvia. Was it a cover? Did he think Juvia overheard something and jumped to cover his ass?

Something isn't right here. My gut is telling me I don't have the whole story. I considered asking Lucy, but I didn't want her tears or her anger aimed at me. I could try Mavis, but I don't think she has the whole story either. And she needs to focus on Lucy an the sphere. The First Master held the life of three Fairies and two unborn in her hands. Mavis can't afford to lose focus. I could talk to Laxus, but I probably burned that bridge. And the very thought of speaking to that prick is pissing me off. I could call Juvia again and try to get the whole story, but I don't think she had all the pieces either.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Thinking about it won't do any good. I have a job to do and I will take it seriously. For now, I'll keep the girls safe. I'll get my answers after she pops out the kids and I don't have to worry about hormonal tears or anger.

(Lucy pov)

Mavis said she would wait for us to fall asleep before replacing the barrier and lounged on the pillow mountain. Wendy guided me to my bedroom and commanded me to lie down for a check up. She used her Magic to peer into my tummy and heal anything that needed mending. She slouched over ten minutes later. Her eyes were clouded in confusion and worry. I called her name and her brown orbs cleared. There was still of hint of concern. Probably because this is her first time handling a pregnant woman. Hell, I'd be nervous too.

"Good news and better news, Lucy." She patted my belly. "Good news: you're as healthy as a horse and everything looks fine. Better news: you're having twins."

My heart stuttered a little. I felt the telltale lump in my throat. Tears pooled in my eyes, making my vision blurry. "Twins? I'm having twins?"

"Well yeah. You're much too big too soon to be carrying a single baby. Mavis suspected it and now I confirmed it. Want to know the genders?"

I nodded, unable to speak.

She smiled brightly. "Congratulations! It's a boy and a girl!"

The tears of joy finally spilled over. My heart swelled to accommodate the addition of a new child to love. Never in my life have I felt such overwhelming love and devotion. Is this what my mother felt when she was pregnant with me? I loved them both so much already. Would my love grow as they did? I didn't doubt it. I caressed my belly lovingly, hoping that my babies could feel all the love I had for them. Making up for the absence of their father.

' _How could Laxus ever think of leaving you two? I haven't even seen you and you both hold nearly all of my heart.'_ But not all of it. The rest of it was with the man who gave me these precious gifts. As a Celestial Mage, I would honor my word and tell Laxus of their true parentage when I was ready. I didn't have much faith that he would accept them into his life. Reading into his actions, he was more likely to insult me and deny his claim as their father. I also guessed he'd threaten me into silence. A big, hot-shot player like him wouldn't want the fact that he had children out in the open. He wouldn't have to worry. I already settled on my story. I will tell the Guild I was training here on Tenrou, truth, and found my babies abandoned near my hotel, not so true. The Guild, the women especially, would be so focused on the baby, they wouldn't spot notice my more conservative clothing. They'd probably think I was changing for the babies, becoming more motherly by dressing the part. I'd be back in my old clothes as soon as I shed the baby weight; passing through the mommy stage.

' _What if Laxus takes them from me?'_

My hands that were gently rubbing my swollen belly froze in fear. It was no secret that Laxus detested weakness. I knew that everyone saw me as Team Natsu's weakest member. I heard the whispers, the conversations behind closed doors. Everyone wondered why the three powerhouses of Fairy Tail allowed such a weakling on their Team. Bets were placed on when they'd kick my out and replace me with Lisanna, Natsu's childhood friend and a strong Take-Over Mage. What if Laxus wanted his offspring? He probably viewed me as a weakling (and a stupid, gullible conquest). He would take his kids from me just so that they weren't raised by someone so weak. He would raise them and encourage them to grow strong. His hatred of weakness would rub off on them and they would learn to hate me. I bet he'd even claim their real mother was dead. He would keep me from my own babies because I couldn't live up to his standards!

"Lucy!"

My head snapped up at Wendy's shout. I noticed the sharply dressed Spirit kneeling beside the bed. Both looked worried.

"Are you okay, Lucy? Loke said he felt you were panicking."

I took deep breaths, attempting to calm my racing heart. "I'm fine, Wendy. Just picturing what my kids will look like in the future and then thoughts of my daughter getting married popped into my head." I giggled, "Now I know why Gildarts loses his mind when it comes to Cana. She's not even born yet and I already want to lock her away."

Wendy laughed cutely, "Yeah, but she'll probably inherit your stubbornness and sneak out of the house all the time."

"I sincerely hope not."

Wendy laughed again and patted my covered leg. "Well, I'm a little tired. I'm gonna go nap. Call me if anything happens, okay?"

"Rest, Wendy. My Spirits have been taking care of me before you showed up. They can handle me while you sleep."

Wendy grinned tiredly and left the room. She would probably fall asleep on the pillow mountain Virgo had set up. I used to spend most of my time there until I got too big to get up on my own. I picked up Virgo's Key and mentally asked her to provide a blanket for Wendy and to whatever else she needed. The Key grew warm and vibrated, signifying her acknowledgment of my request. I felt her open her own Gate and leave just as quickly. I placed her Key on my Key ring and settled back into bed. Loke sat at the end, toying with his rings.

"Loke?"

"Yes, my Princess?" The space around him sparkled with his charm.

"You've been in Fairy Tail longer than I have."

He smiled and went back to his rings. "Yes."

"How well do you know Laxus?"

Loke's relaxed posture stiffened at the name. The air in the room grew thick with his suppressed rage. I found my hands curling around my belly, shielding them from the potential danger my most trusted Spirit was emitting. My arms didn't relax as Loke slowly began to loosen his muscles. "We hardly ever spoke. All I've learned about him is from gossip and observation."

"Loke?" I began to fidget with the blanket. "Do you… Do you think Laxus would keep my children from me because I'm weak?"

Loke groaned, "Lucy, you are not weak! You are the strongest Celestial Mage I have ever had the pleasure to serve!"

I didn't look up, focusing instead on the fluffy wool blanket. A gift from Aries. "That didn't answer my question."

Loke was silent. He got up and crawled closer until he laid by my side. "Before Fantasia, I couldn't even picture him with a family. Everyone was too weak in his eyes and he only wanted the best. If he had gotten a woman pregnant, he most likely would have abandoned them and told the woman to never mention his name again. Now a days, I'm sure he thinks of starting his own family, but he would want someone strong to ensure their child will grow up to be as strong as him. That's just my theory, of course."

"But would he take my babies from me?"

Loke exhaled through his nose. "Maybe. You're a pretty girl, ensuring good genes for pretty babies, but he thinks you are weak Magically speaking."

"Loke…"

The door flap was ripped open. "LUCY!" A blur of pink and white flew towards me. Loke's arm shot out and punched it before the body could land on the bed, and potentially my babies. "Dammit, Natsu! Can't you see we're busy!"

I grinned brightly at my partner, rubbing his face on the floor. "Natsu! What are you doing here?"

The Dragon Slayer laughed and jumped to his feet. "I overheard Gajeel and Wendy talking about you at the train station and I decided to follow them! Lucy, how could you leave me like that? Why didn't you ask me for help?"

I smiled and patted the bed. Natsu slid into his usual spot beside me. Loke, seeing that I had protective company, left for the Spirit World. I thought I heard him grumble about an update for the King. Natsu hardly noticed his departure. My fire-breathing friend was much too interested in my swollen tummy. "Wow, Lucy! You're really fat!"

"I know! I'm so fat!" Shame laden tears spilled from my eyes and down my cheeks. Natsu's grin vanished.

" Wait! Lucy, don't cry! I didn't mean it. You're not fat!"

Anger replaced my shamed sadness. "Yes I am! Look at how fat I am! I look like a fucking cow! People are gonna start calling me Moocy! Fuck, I'm so fat, I make cows look like runway models!" The shame returned and more tears fell from my eyes.

Natsu rubbed my belly. "You're not fat, Lucy. Please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me feel like I failed you and beat up the guy who made you cry."

I hiccuped as my tears dried. My partner, I don't know how he does it, but he knows exactly what to say to make me feel better. It still amazes me that this child-minded man, that starts fights over the littlest things, will do anything to make me smile. Damn, how can such a violent boy be so cute? "Natsu, you're the one who made me cry."

Natsu peered up at my face. "I know, so I'd have to beat myself up."

"I'll gladly do it for you, Ash for Brains." We both looked over to see Gajeel looming in the door frame. "How did you get here, Match Dick?"

"Happy flew us here!"

I looked around the room. "Where is Happy?"

"He fell asleep on the beach." Natsu answered casually.

Gajeel growled, "You idiot! Don't you know this island is still inhabited by predators? Didn't it occur to you that you might be leaving Happy in danger?"

Lily walked in, dragging a sleeping Happy behind him. "I found him. Should we drop him in the pillow fortress Wendy and Charla made?"

"Yeah, sure." Gajeel's eyebrows furrowed and sniffed the air. "Was Loke in here?"

"Oh yes! He was here to give me comfort."

Lily scratched his head. "Didn't send him to the Spirit World for calling you ugly?"

I froze. "I did! LOKE, YOU PRICK! STAY UP THERE!"

Gajeel and Lily backed out the room. "We're gonna… patrol the island again." Just like that, they disappeared, leaving nothing but a trail of dust in their wake. Natsu snuggled into my side, sharing his body heat with me. I basked in his warmth. I missed my partner and his childish antics. I knew that as long as he was here, nothing would happen to me. Natsu always kept me safe.

"Lucy… I overheard what you and Loke were talking about."

I tensed under his arm. "Oh?"

He nodded, "I've known Laxus for a long time. Ever since I joined Fairy Tail, I've looked up to him. He was everything I wanted to be. He is so strong and powerful, I wanted to be just like him! But now… now I see that he is really a selfish, power-obsessed jerk that hurt his family."

I sympathized with Natsu. I had a hero like that in my father. When mom died and he turned his back on me, the disappointment and loneliness nearly killed me. "Oh Natsu, Laxus has learned from his mistakes. He would never hurt anyone in Fairy Tail."

Natsu didn't acknowledge me. He pulled me closer, tucking my head under his chin. "If Laxus had kids, he'd want them to grow up strong like him. Even if it meant taking them from their mother, I think. I don't know why you and Loke were talking about it, but I thought I'd drop my opinion. Laxus honors strength. He would want his kids to be the very best and the strongest. He wouldn't settle for less."

I believed him. I've always known, so why does it hurt to have it confirmed? Every other night, I'd have nightmares of Laxus either abandoning me, taking my babies, or even killing them. I shrugged them off and told myself that Laxus would never hurt his family. Even if he didn't want his children, he'd never intentionally hurt them. I still believe that, but it's the other two that worried me. If Laxus were to reject his offspring, I wouldn't mind as long as he kept quiet that I was their true mother. I would raise them with the Guild and they would grow up surrounded by love. It would be difficult, but I could pull off being a single mother with my family there to support me. If Laxus took my children, it would break me. I would be forced to watch my children grow up without knowing their mother. He might even teach them to hate me.

I listened to Natsu's soft snores, enjoying the warmth his Magic provided. I promised Mavis I would tell Laxus of his children when I was ready. Could I really do it? Could I risk further rejection? Can I risk losing my babies to him? Could I survive with occasional glimpses of my children from afar as he raised them himself?

Out of all the vows I've made and all the promises I'll make in the future, this one will be the hardest to keep.

I fell asleep and dreamed of raising a happy family with Laxus by my side. I dreamed of watching our children climb over their sleeping father and waking him up for a tickle fight. I dreamed of delicious meals and giggly kids as Laxus stuck food up his nose for their amusement. I dreamed watching my babies play at the park while wrapped in a man's strong arms. I dreamed of tucking our children into bed and sneaking off for some 'Mommy and Daddy' time.

I dreamed that Laxus loved me.

* * *

This is giving me a serious case of the feels. I started crying during this chapter. I'm not joking. Did anyone else cry? Am I the only one?

Now, do I have everyone's attention? Quiet in the classroom, please! I have an announcement.

I am currently working on several other stories. Most of them Fairy Tail ffs. For those of you who read my notes, you all know I will now be writing the whole story before posting a chapter. Or do my best to finish it. I haven't finished this story, but it's almost there. Now, if you guys want... I will post the first chapter, a sneak peek, of one of these stories at the end of this one. I might put up a poll (Not sure yet), but I will tell you the story options.

.^.^.^.

*Key to War: Lucy forged a contract with a God (take a guess at which one) after he saved her. His contract is simple, but it he demands a price for his help. A price Lucy is unwilling to pay.

*Gift of the Dragon God: When the Dragons lay siege to Crocus under Future Rogue's command, Lucy summons Draco to beg for his help. No one expected him to make her a Dragon Rider, a Lost Magic deemed forbidden by the Dragons. For a good reason.

*The Perfect Bride: Five bodies were found. Four of them prostitutes. One was a Mage. All five share two things in common. All had blonde hair. And a pattern of a Constellation stabbed into their backs. Laxus and Gajeel have been assigned to protect Lucy from a psychopathic Null. As the GMG draws closer, more bodies are being discovered. Can Laxus and Gajeel stop this madman from taking the Fairy's Light away?

*Imprisoned: You can't change the past. It is a bitter pill for Laxus to swallow. His exile has made him a better man, but it does not change the mistakes he has made. One of them will come back and bite him in the ass. And what better way to make him suffer than by enslaving his secret crush, the Light of Fairy Tail?

*When Night Falls: Nothing is more pure than the Light of Fairy Tail. Everyone knows Lucy as an innocent if quirky virgin. Her attempts at seduction are adorable and she must be protected. But Lucy has a weekend secret. How will the male Slayers of Fiore react to discovering her wild side?

.^.^.^.

I think that's about it. Let me know in the reviews which one you guys want me to post. If you guys want a sneak preview, that is.

-SPN :3


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: I put up a poll for the special sneak peek at the end of the chapter. I have 2 votes for _The Perfect Bride_ already and one for _Gift of the Dragon God_. I will close the vote after chapter 9 has been posted. Might want to hurry. :3

* * *

Chapter 8

Discovery

(Laxus pov)

 _Just who in the hell does he think he is?_

I called Gajeel to ask for advice on how to handle mates and he bit my head off for reasons known only to him. My ire had cooled and now I'm just curious. What in the hell was he talking about?

The train came to a stop and I rushed to leave the metal deathtrap.

I restrained myself from kissing the ground. Like all Dragon Slayers, I loathed trains and all other forms of transportation. Unfortunately, trains were necessary for traveling vast distances in a short amount of time. I could easily use my Lightning to teleport me to any mission, but then I'd have to wait for my Team. I learned early on to always have back up on an S-class mission, any mission to be honest. Never trust secondhand information. You never know what you'll face on a mission. One time, before I earned my S-class rank, I went on a mission by myself and discovered too late that the disappearing children was the work of a powerful Dark Guild. I was only able to take down most of the lower vermin. If Gildarts hadn't stumbled upon me when he did, I would have died at the hands of the Guild Master. The Dark Guild was destroyed and Gildarts left me all the reward money, telling me to always have someone at my back.

Cobra tossed his dignity aside and fell to the ground, hugging the dirty concrete and crying over solid ground. Freed, Bix, and Ever had quickly gotten used to him and didn't bat an eyelash at his strange behavior. I, however, would not allow anyone on my Team to look so pathetic. I shifted my weight to my left leg and kicked his raised posterior. "Get the hell off the ground, Bleach Boy."

After finding him chugging a bottle of bleach, that was his new nickname. Like Natsu ate fire and Gajeel ate metal, Cobra ate anything poisonous to humans. In the woods, he grabbed a venomous snake preparing to strike Ever and squeezed the venom from its fangs, chugging it down like fucking fire whiskey. As long as he was strong enough to hold his own on a mission, I didn't care how he got his power ups. However, he is no longer allowed to cook meals for my Team.

"It's a subconscious thing, okay! I said I was sorry!"

I shrugged. "Whatever. Let's get to the Guild." I stepped over his prone form and made my way through the familiar streets to my home, Fairy Tail. My Team was free to do as they pleased. Freed would take my bags to my house, at his insistence, and check the wards he put up. Bix would go home and polish his dolls. Ever would drop off her bag at Fairy Hills and check her favorite shops to see the new stocks.

Cobra decided to follow me. We weaved through the weekend shoppers. Friday was one of my favorite days, but I could do without the crowded streets. Cobra winced or chuckled every once in awhile. Probably because of that hearing ability of his. Honestly, I would hate hearing everyone's thoughts. It must get annoying.

"It does."

"Stop that!"

"Can't help it. Your thoughts are much louder than others."

I growled and observed my surroundings. Realizing what street we were on, I began to slow. When I was reinstated into Fairy Tail, I began taking this route to the Guild. At first, I told myself that I needed the exercise as it was a bit out of the way. It wasn't until I accepted my feelings that I admitted to walking this way to check in on Lucy's apartment. I woke up early every morning to open the doors with Gramps and Mira. When I came upon Lucy's apartment, I'd stop and listen as she either slept peacefully or chewed out Natsu and Happy for sneaking into her bed again. One time, I had to stand by as she cried out in her sleep. It sounded like a really bad nightmare, and I couldn't do anything to help her without arousing questions. I stood by the canal until she woke up.

I tried to sniff her out, but there were too many people on the street.

"She's not home."

I turned to my companion, who was sipping what smelled like nightshade tea through a straw. "How do you know?"

He jerked his head to the closed window. "No thoughts coming from the room that smells like her. It smells like she hasn't been here for awhile."

I glared at him. "How in the hell can you pick that up? I can't smell shit around these people."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I lived in the wild. I trained myself to home in on a single scent covered by many others. It helps with tracking prey. Lucy hasn't been here for a few weeks. Over a month if I had to guess."

I looked back up at the window. _'Why hasn't she come home? Where is she?'_

"I don't know." My hand shot out and smacked him on the head. I figured out the best way to defeat him is to not think. I smirked at his hiss of pain and began rubbing the offended spot. Then he froze. "Someone wants to talk to you about Lucy."

"Who?" I was on high alert. If it was a member of a Dark Guild come to taunt me about kidnapping one of our own, I'd beat him half to death and then go after the rest of his buddies.

Cobra gestured to the alley between Lucy's home and the shop next door. "It smells like the blue haired chick. Uh… Juvia? She seems worried about Lucy."

I looped towards the shaded alley, eager for any news on my mate. Just as he'd said, Juvia was hiding in the shadows. "Juvia? Cobra said you wanted to talk to me."

She nodded and peeked out on the street. Cobra remained by the canal, keeping an eye out for our Guild members. "Juvia must apologize. Gajeel figured out that something was off and made Juvia tell him where Lucy is hiding."

"Hiding? Why would she be hiding?"

"Lucy said you two got into a fight. Lucy got mad at Laxus, so Lucy decided to go somewhere to think. Well, and to birth the baby. Gajeel called Juvia last week to give Juvia and update on Lucy…"

I was questioning her sanity when I remembered our little white lie. Lucy and I claimed to be together to get Juvia off her back. I said she was carrying my kid and to keep it a secret.

"... so Juvia thinks that Laxus and Lucy must make up. Lucy needs Laxus."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Juvia laughed humorlessly. "Laxus must be worried sick. Juvia said that Lucy is carrying twins! Juvia thinks that Laxus should go join Lucy. With Mavis using that time barrier, Lucy must be ready to pop any day now."

' _Pop any day?'_ "What?"

"Wendy is with Lucy and Gajeel said Lucy is huge. Juvia is worried that Lucy won't survive, but then Juvia remembered that a member of Fairy Tail cannot die on Tenrou. Lucy picked a good place to give birth."

' _Give birth? What the hell does she…'_ And then it hit me. It hit me like a bolt of lightning. Lucy is truly pregnant. My mate is pregnant and I'm not with her. I couldn't seem to wrap my head around it. We only had sex once, and that was the night I marked her as my own. I recalled the embarrassing lesson Gajeel gave me about mates and pregnancy. As a Dragon Slayer, I knew well about my inner beast. It had been moaning and banging inside its cage in my head for weeks. Gajeel said my inner beast would only impregnant its mate. All others were unworthy in its eyes. Gajeel said it wasn't impossible to conceive a child on the night of the mating, but the female had to be in heat or very fertile.

Juvia's snapped her fingers in my face. "Laxus! Juvia thinks Laxus should go to Lucy. Lucy will need Laxus when the labor begins."

A hand slapped onto my shoulder. Cobra whispered behind me, "Go to her, Laxus. Lucy needs you."

I didn't need further encouragement. Lightning encased my body to teleport me to Tenrou Island. My beast roared its excitement. I felt stupid. I've always trusted my instincts and I ignored them over probably the most important person in my life. I prayed to every deity listening that Lucy, and my kids, would be okay.

(Juvia pov)

Fairy Tail's newest member stood at the entrance of the alleyway. "Come on. Juvia. I'll walk you home."

"No no! Juvia is fine! Juvia is going to the Guild. Juvia needs to go on another mission so Juvia can avoid Mira."

The Dragon Slayer arched an eyebrow. "Alright. Want me to walk you there?"

"No. Juvia is okay walking alone."

He shrugged and offered me a wave. "Later, Rain Woman." With that, he disappeared into the shopping horde.

I crept out of the alley and rushed for the Guild. Even though Juvia is a member of Fairy Tail, she still… _I_ still find myself wary of people.

 _I_ don't mean to be, but _I_ cannot seem to let go of the old habits I acquired during my time with Phantom Lord. _My_ time with Fairy Tail has made me a more open and caring person, but there are still leftover feelings of suspicion. Do they really love Juvia? Do they really accept Juvia for who she is or are they just pretending? J… _I_ would think these thoughts and then… Lucy is there. Her kind smile and bright eyes could not hide something sinister. There is no way Lucy would ever do anything to hurt Juvia.

J…. _I_ had heard of her past life. The girls would gossip, whenever Lucy was away, of her old life as an heiress. Mira would tell us that her father was a cold man that saw our dear Lucy as nothing but a tool. Cana whispered about how Lucy's father was prepared to sell his own daughter to a man twice her age to better his own business. I had always felt bad for Lucy. I grew up in an orphanage, so I didn't know what it felt like to have a family. But to have a father… and for him to treat her in such a way….It's as if he didn't care about her at all! He would have handed her to a man he hardly knew to make more money! What kind of person does that? If I had a child… with my Gray… I would never force them into a marriage they did not want!

My face relaxed into a soft grin.

Lucy no longer has to worry about her father and unwanted marriages. She has Laxus now. And did they make a cute couple!

Lucy by herself is very approachable. A little too approachable. Everyone and their mothers know about all the times Lucy has been kidnapped or assaulted. On many of Juvia's investigation (stalking) of Gray and his Team, Juvia has lost count of how many men have made provocative comments towards Lucy. Juv… _**I**_ do not know if Lucy is ignorant of the lustful stares that follow her every movement if she chooses to ignore them. All I know is that Lucy is a very attractive woman and men notice that.

By himself, Laxus is very intimidating. I admit it. Laxus scares me. I am both terrified and in awe of him. When he walked down the street, people shied away. Men looked in envy and women gaped in lust. The truly brave would approach him for a date. But only when he appeared relaxed. The second his eyes darkened in annoyance, everyone around him took off. He exuded confidence and danger, and he knows it.

When they stand together, that night after our win at the GMG, they looked so perfect. Lucy looked so small and fragile in his arms. Holding her, Laxus was no longer the God among men. When he held her, he was a man in love. His eyes glowed with an inner light I had never seen there before. His face and form were more relaxed, knowing that he held the reason for his existence in his hands. I look back on that night and I wonder how I was the only one to see them. How had no one seen the love these two Mages radiated just by touching. Call it what you will: wishful thinking, a rose-colored view. The point is that I can see just how well Laxus and Lucy fit together. They are two halves of a whole. They complete the other, providing strength where one is weak.

How come no one else saw how he held her so gently?

How come I don't have a love like that?

I climbed up the familiar steps and opened the doors to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall. There was an explosion of cheers to welcome me home before everyone went back to their business. I nodded to those who greeted me as I made my way to the request board. Just a few mere feet from my target, a curvy body blocked my path.

"Juvia! Welcome back!"

' _Shit!'_ "Hello Mira. It is good to see you as well. Now if you excuse Juvia…"

Her blue eyes flashed. "What's the rush, Juvia? I just want to talk!"

' _Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ "Well, Juvia needs to go on another mission."

Fairy Tail's bartender looped an arm around my shoulders. "Come now, Juvia! You just got back from a mission yesterday! You really need to sit and relax!"

"B-b-but…"

Mira pushed me into the bar. "Oh, Juvia. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were avoiding me. I wonder what Lucy would have to say about such behavior."

' _Not good! People are looking over!'_ "I wouldn't really know, so why don't I…"

"Looks like I'm not going to get a straight answer the easy way." The air in the room grew heavy as Mira's aura swelled and darkened. A crack appeared on her cheek and crawled up past her right eye. Her pink dress wasn't replaced with one of three battle armor, but that made her all the more terrifying in Juvia's opinion. Mira's eyes pinned Juvia to the bar. Juvia is much too scared to move. "Where is Lucy?"

Juvia shuddered at her high, cheery voice. Juvia would much rather prefer Mira's Satan Soul to this horrifying mix right here. "Juvia doesn't…"

Mira's fist came down on the bar, splintering the polished wood. If anyone wasn't focused on us, they certainly were now. "Don't lie to me, Juvia! Two months ago, you returned home alone after leaving on a mission with Lucy! You've been acting strange since then and I don't like it! Tell me where Lucy is NOW!"

"Juvia cannot tell…. Juvia is sworn to secrecy."

"If Juvia doesn't tell Mira, than Mira will hurt Juvia!"

"LUCY IS ON TENROU PREPARING TO GIVE BIRTH TO HERS AND LAXUS' BABIES! LAXUS AND LUCY HAVE BEEN TOGETHER FOR MONTHS BEFORE THE TENROU INCIDENT! THEY'VE KEPT THEIR RELATIONSHIP A SECRET SO MAKAROV WOULDN'T PUNISH LUCY! PLEASE DON'T HURT JUVIA!"

Outside the Guild Hall, citizens of Magnolia looked at the building in concern. The last time the Guild had been so silent was when its key members had disappeared.

Everyone inside the third Guild Hall was stunned into silence. Lucy, the Light of Fairy Tail, their little ray of sunshine, _their_ Lucy, is pregnant. And not only is she pregnant, but she is ready to give birth to Laxus' children. Laxus: the Thunder God, the S-Class Mage, the man that raised the Thunder Palace in an attempt to take over as Guild Master… was the father of Lucy's children.

Laxus had impregnated Fairy Tail's sweet Celestial Mage.

Lucy is preparing to have Laxus' children.

A movement in the crowd was the only warning.

Erza Scarlet equipped into her Lightning Empress Armor. "I'm going to KILL HIM!"

The shocked silence was replaced with enraged chaos. None were louder than Erza and Gray. Erza was screaming about how she was going to tear Laxus apart for soiling their dearest Lucy. The air around Gray was frigid as he spat threat after threat to the absent Lightning Dragon Slayer. Mira was screaming about babies, hugging me close to her chest. I used this opportunity to cry. I silently apologized to Lucy for failing to keep her secret. I apologized for being weak.

"SILENCE!"

The crowd fell silent and focused on the current Master of Fairy Tail. The Wizard Saint deactivated his Magic and stood proud on the second floor railing.

Erza lowered her staff. "Master…"

"Why has got you all so worked up? Is there a reason for all this anger?"

Gray clenched his fist. "Laxus got Lucy pregnant! How are you not angry?"

"I am. I am angry and hurt, but not for the reasons you think. I am not angry that my Grandson took Lucy as his own. I am angry because they have kept this from me. I am hurt that they have kept their own children a secret from me. I am hurt that they would feel as if they _had_ to keep their love secret from their own family in fear of rejection. It cuts me deeply that instead of showing support, my children get angry."

I looked over my Guildmates, their heads hung in shame. Levy crawled up onto a table and towered over the crowd. "Makarov is right! So what if Lucy is with Laxus! They are in love with each other and we should be supporting them!"

Lisanna joined her. "Laxus and Lucy are together. There is nothing we can do to change it, so we might as well cheer them on!"

Macao crossed his arms and leaned against their table. "And now that they're having kids, they're going to need a lot of help from the rest of us."

My pocket vibrated. I pulled out my communication lacrima and snuck away from the crowd. I poured a bit of Magic into the small crystal orb. Gajeel's face appeared.

"Gajeel! is Lucy alright?" I whispered into the crystal.

He shook his head. "Her water broke. Mavis estimates the kids will greet the world in less than 24 hours." He looked away from the camera. "Gotta go, Juvia."

"Wait!"

The lacrima cleared. I was too late. I pocketed the crystal and returned to the main Hall. The members of Fairy Tail were cheering about something or another. I rushed past them and up the stairs. "Master! I got a call from Gajeel. Lucy's water broke!"

His eyes widened and gleamed with joy. He whistled for the Guild's attention. "Listen up, brats! I've just been informed that Lucy's water has broken!"

Cana slammed her mug down. "Well what are we still doing here? Those two ditzy blondes need us now more than ever!"

The Guild cheered wildly.

Makarov smiled down a his children. "Jet! Go fetch Porlyusica and meet us at the station! We might need her!"

"On it!" The Speed Mage tore out of the Guild.

Makarov jumped off the railing and landed on the bar. "To the train station!"

The members of Fairy Tail released a ground shaking cheer and raced after their Master.

(Gajeel pov)

It certainly was an interesting week. Mavis would pop in on me every so often to give her report on Lucy. Inside that little barrier of hers, already 13 weeks have passed for Lucy. Mavis estimated that the babies would be coming in just a few short hours. Natsu was out running patrol around the island. I could have done fine on my own, but the little idiot decided to leave the barrier while it was still active. I found out secondhand that leaving a time-speeding barrier causes severe nausea. Natsu spent an hour throwing up and another hour lying still. Every move he made had him puking all over again. I took sick pleasure in kicking his legs and arms and watching him empty his guts of food and bile. After the nausea passed, he moved to rejoin Lucy. Mavis told him that entering the active barrier would be even worse than leaving it.

Not wishing for another round of up chuck, Natsu volunteered to help me protect Lucy from the outside. Since Happy was still inside and keeping Lucy company, I also rubbed the fact that I had my exceed companion in his face. Lily and I would scour the island from the air while Natsu had to trek through the vegetation and climb the rocky hills. Lily and I would always finish early and move his stuff around the camp. Lily and I would bite our lips to keep from laughing as Natsu scratched his head like an idiot, wondering why his stuff wasn't where he put it. The moron claimed that his shit was moving by itself.

Messing with Fire Breath has become my new hobby.

A few days into our forced companionship, Lily and I noticed a few odd things about Natsu. One; the way he stared at the barrier was creepy as shit. The possessive look in his eyes scared me. Two; one night, Lily and I were talking about Lucy and her two growing tikes when Lily asked me who the father was. Natsu shot up from his bed roll and stalked off into the trees. Curious, I followed him in my Shadow form. I maintained a healthy distance as he obliterated a portion of the forest, muttering under his breath about teaching Laxus a lesson and how stupid he was for touching _his_ Lucy. I knew Salamander had an addiction to Lucy. I could never figure out why. I first thought that he hung all over her because he was taught nothing about personal space. I thought he was always saving her because she was his friend and he'd do the same for anyone else. Thinking back to that night, I started realizing he was obsessed with Fairy Tail's Celestial Princess. And it scared me.

I was broken out of my reverie by the ghost of the first Master. "Hello, Gajeel."

"Hey. How's Bunny?"

"Her water broke. I estimate that she will be in labor by early tomorrow morning."

I spat the water I had just sipped from my canister. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly." Mavis looked around the camp, noting Lily and Natsu's sleeping forms. The dawn had yet to rise and I was going to be awake for it seeing as I had morning watch. "I'm going to take down the barrier so you and Natsu can help Wendy. When Lucy goes into labor, I'll need you and Natsu to patrol the tent and chase off any predators attracted by her screaming and the scent of blood."

I nodded, "Lucy will never be safer than she is now."

"Good. I'll drop the barrier now if you want to say anything to her." She vanished along with the barrier. What used to be the wild sounds of nature was interrupted by a woman's heavy breathing and a young girl's soothing voice.

I entered the tent, overwhelmed by Lucy's scent of strawberries and crisp night air with just a hint of blood. As my nose became acclimated to my new environment, I detected Wendy's mountain air and orchid scent coating everything. I walked to the back room where the breathy whimpers originated. I stepped through the door to find Lucy curled in pain.

"Hey Bunny. Ready to pop out those kids?"

She choked out a laugh. "I am so ready to get them out of me! I can't wait to see my feet again!"

I chuckled, "I can't wait to see my new niece and nephew."

Lucy smiled up at me. "What? Looking forward to playing with someone as immature as you? Don't you have Natsu for that?"

"Gihee! Nah, I just wanna spoil them! I'll be the best uncle ever!"

Lucy winced in pain again. "As long as they don't come home repeating those swear words you're so fond of, I don't care what you do to have fun with them. Except candy! I don't want you pouring sugar down their throats. If that happens, you get to tuck them into bed."

Wendy giggled. "I can't wait to dress them up in cute little outfits! Do you think one of them will be a Celestial Mage like you?"

Lucy relaxed into her bed. "I hope so. As long as they're happy, I wouldn't care if one was a Perfume Mage and the other a Memory Make."

All three of us shuddered at the mention of the Perfume Mage of Blue Pegasus. Rufus of Sabertooth wasn't that bad, but he could be a real dick. "Yeah, let's hope that doesn't happen." I coughed. "Well, I'm gonna get Fire Freak to help me keep the beasties away from camp."

Lucy and Wendy beamed at me. "Good luck, Gajeel!"

I waved and made my way out. I stopped in the door frame and addressed Lucy. "Stay strong, Bunny." I didn't leave until she nodded.

Mavis is right. The blood and screams of a woman in labor will attract unwanted attention. Me, Lily, and Match Dick are the only defense Lucy has. One slip up, one mistake, one sneaky bastard could be the end of Lucy kids. A marked Fairy can't die on Tenrou, but they can feel pain. And Lucy's kids don't have a Guild mark. I swore to protect Lucy to the best of my ability and beyond.

As long as I still breathe, no harm shall come to Lucy or her heirs.

Four hours later, Natsu and I had begun our patrols when Mavis appeared beside me. "Wendy says that her... opening has dilated and the contractions are becoming frequent and evenly spaced. I won't be much longer."

"What the… I thought you said it would happen tomorrow!"

Her smile didn't slip. "When I told you her water broke, another day or so passed for Lucy. The barrier was still up. Why do you think she was breathing heavily when you visited her?"

I took a deep breath. "Thanks for letting me know. I'll tell Lily and Match Dick when they get back."

Mavis nodded and vanished. I pulled out my communications lacrima and contacted Juvia. When she answered, I could detect muted chattering in the background. I guessed she was in the Guild. I told her that Lucy was ready to pop when I noticed a streak of lightning in the sky. "Gotta go, Juvia." I cut the flow of Magic and got to my feet. I took my place in front of the tent and waited for the S-Class Mage to hit the ground so I could beat him into it. Not a few seconds later, the loud crack of thunder announced the presence of a powerful Mage. The lightning struck the ground and faded, leaving the towering form of Laxus Dreyar. The determination in his storm grey eyes both annoyed and scared me. The annoyance was consumed by total fear when his eyes landed on me and flickered to a slitted orange.

This is not Laxus Dreyar, S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail.

This was no longer Laxus, friends of Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.

This wasn't even a man.

No.

This is a Dragon Slayer eager to reunite with his pregnant Mate and will destroy anything that gets in his way.

I am currently blocking his path.

The only warning of the attack was a loud growl.

* * *

Another bites the dust! I love Queen. Hope you guys loved this. Who is fucking excited about Laxus' arrival? And just in time for the delivery! Let me tell you guys, I was bouncing in my seat while writing this chapter. No kidding! I was bouncing and giggling like a loony. I'm sure it'll be worse when I write the actual birth and Lucy reuniting with the Guild.

I have gotten a few questions about the story options, mostly for The Perfect Bride. To answer your question, FTfan20,I am leaning towards Laxus. If you want, I can make one of the options a GaLu story. There aren't enough of those. I am open to suggestions. Seriously, though, I need them. You have an idea, throw it at me. I'll dedicate the entire story to you and love you forever.

The poll for the sneak peek is up. Vote away, my lovelies! When Night Falls is pretty cool. Who wants to guess what Lucy dirty little secret is?

-SPN :3


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: We are nearing the end, my darlings! This been a pleasant if short ride, and I have enjoyed every minute with you guys. You all, my avid readers, keep me going. I shit you not, you guys are the reason I'm still kicking. For those of you who do write and post your work, you know how good it feels when you get nothing but positive feedback from your audience. I squeal with glee every time someone is particularly vocal about how much they loved a chapter. If it weren't for the amazing people here that read my crap and love every word, I'm sure I would have fallen into the choking abyss of depression. It may take awhile for me to finish a story, but I guarantee you that my work will be completed. And you all will love it! I shall shut up now and let you continue on to what you guys have been waiting for. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

Chapter 9

Confessions

(Laxus pov)

I could smell her. My mate. She's here.

And bleeding.

I've never actually seen a woman give birth, but I was told that there was a lot of blood involved. And lots of screaming and swearing. Alzack said Bisca had threatened to rip off his dick and ram it up his ass if he ever got her pregnant again. He then said that she asked for another baby the second Asuka was placed in her arms.

It makes me wonder what will spill out of Lucy's mouth when she's pushing out my kids. _My kids._ My chest swelled with pride. _That's right, fuckers. Lucy is mine and she has the bite, and children, to prove it!_

Now I just need to reunite with Lucy, apologize profusely, and everything will be okay. If I have to knock down the Metal Mouth blocking my path, so be it. The first generation Dragon Slayer guarded the tent containing my mate.

The wary look in his eye pleased me. He should be scared.

A thunderous growl shook the air and a flame coated fist flew towards my head. I ducked away from Natsu's Iron Fist and kicked him back, all without uncrossing my arms. The pink haired boy landed on his feet and came at me again. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

I used my Lightning Body to escape his flames and hit his side with a solid punch. My Lightning had little effect on him and he sped towards me once more. I didn't want to waste my time with Flame Breath. I took a deep breath and drew my Magic into my mouth. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The attack hit Natsu square in the chest. I dashed forward and punched his head. The Dragon Slayer went down. I clapped my hands together, getting rid of the imaginary dirt the kid left on me. I turned on my heel and approached the tent. Gajeel and Wendy cleared a path. I barked a low growl when I felt one of them try to follow me. I didn't want an audience for what I was going to say to Lucy. For her, I would swallow my pride and bury my dignity. But not in front of anyone else.

(Lucy pov)

I held my breath as another contraction hit. Virgo opened her own Gate and took poor Wendy's place as my stress ball. I squeezed her offered hand as I rode through the pain, all while listening to Wendy's soothing words.

"Princess, it seems that your children are eager to see the world."

I barked out a laugh. "Good! I'm eager to get them out of me."

I relaxed as the pain faded and slumped into my bed. "You'll be fine, Princess."

Wendy inspected my opening, blushing all the while, and returned her gaze to me. "You should feel lucky, Luce. You're the first woman I'm going to be delivering children for."

I opened my mouth to respond.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

All three of us sat up. Happy and Charla flew into the room. "Natsu?"

Virgo moved to Wendy's side. "Go outside and see what's going on. I'll stay here with Lucy. I know a little about midwifery."

"Are you sure?"

Virgo wave all three off. "Make sure Natsu doesn't go overboard."

Blinding pain racked through my body. The urgent need to _push_ came over me. "Virgo! Virgo I'm scared!"

A flash to my right and Aries was there. "Don't worry, Princess. We are here."

"I'm scared… I don't know what to do…."

Virgo positioned herself on the chair. "Trust your instincts, Princess! Your mother did this for you just as her mother did for her. You can do this!"

Aries took my hand. "When your body says push, then push."

I nodded and breathed through the pain. Fifteen seconds passed and my uterus contracted. "Push, Lucy, push!"

I held my breath and pushed with all I had. The pain tripled as I felt a small body being moved through my channel.

I collapsed onto the bed as my muscles relaxed. "You're doing great, Princess."

Wendy appeared in the doorway. "Laxus is here and Natsu is attacking him!"

I sat up as best as I could could. "WHAT?! NO!"

' _How? How did he find out? Why is he here? He made his feelings more than clear! Unless… Did Juvia tell him? Is he here out of pity? Is he here to shoot me down in person? Can't he see he's done eno…'_ I screamed as my muscles contracted again. I pushed as hard as I could until the urge faded away. _'Please! Please, whoever is listening! Please don't let him take my babies! Please don't let him hurt them!'_

"Lucy!" I froze in fear as a large body settled next to mine. A large hand wrapped itself around my free one. "Lucy, are you okay?"

I stared up at the man I gave myself to, only to be coldly rejected the next morning. "Do I look okay?"

He laid a hand on my face. "Honestly, I think you've never looked more beautiful than you do now."

I sat up and shrieked in agony as I attempted to push a new life out of a hole the size of a coin. Laxus maneuvered his body so that I rested against his chest. I panted from exhaustion "Don't say stuff like that. My heart can't take much more."

He paused in his smooth strokes of my hair. "Why not? It's the truth."

"You can't say things like that and…" My muscles shuddered and I prepared for another excruciating push.

"I see the head, Princess. Just a few more pushes and the first baby will be out."

I rested against his chest, my heart stuttering in excitement and pain. "Laxus… What are you doing here?"

He leaned forward so that I could see his face. "I'm here to be with you as you give birth to our children. Why _wouldn't_ I want to be here?"

"Laxus… You left me. You made it very clear how you feel about me."

I shot forward and pushed. My scream could have shattered glass. Another voice joined me as Virgo pulled a shivering bundle from between my legs. She handed the infant to Wendy for cleaning. I fell against his chest and cried in happiness. I felt his hand squeeze mine. His free fingers rubbed little circles into my hip.

One down, one to go.

"I know. That was the point of the letter. I know I'm not the best writer, but I think I made my feelings known."

I twisted my head to see his face. "What are you talking about?"

"I left you a note on the pillow I slept on. I said that my idiot Team volunteered me for a mission and that I'd see you as soon as I got back. I also said that I enjoyed our night together and couldn't wait to spend many more with you and… Do I really have to say it? Damn it, this was a lot easier on paper."

He held me close as another urge to push hit me. I could feel more tears streaming down my face. My legs and arms shook in exhaustion. Virgo and Aries encouraged me as my body worked to expel the second baby. My hands clenched tightly around his fingers. I'm pretty sure he winced. "What were going to say?"

He sighed, "I wrote it down. Didn't you read it?"

"No, I didn't see a note. What did you wri…?" I screamed until the contractions passed. I am so tired. I don't know if I could last much longer. "What were you going to say, Laxus?"

"I really don't think I ca…"

I pushed again, using the pain to amplify my voice. "DAMMIT, YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH! TELL ME WHAT YOU WROTE ON THAT FUCKMOTHERING NOTE OR I SWEAR TO THE GODS, I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING DICK AND SEAR IT TO YOUR FUCKING FOREHEAD! WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?!"

The hand not currently being crushed in mine was rubbing large circles into my belly. "I wrote that…. I…."

I sobbed against his chest. "Say it… Please, just say it."

I felt his breath against my skin. Unfortunately, his voice was drowned out by my high-pitched shriek of agony. He held me as I panted heavily.

"Repeat that?"

"I said that I love you, damn it! I wrote down that I had loved you for a long ass time and that I was fucking excited to have finally gotten a chance to be with you." His head fell on my shoulder. "I said that my idiot Teammate, Freed, volunteered me for an S-class mission. I wrote that damn note so you wouldn't think that our night together meant nothing to me. It meant everything to me, Lucy, and I hope that what you've been forced to endure by yourself hasn't ruined my one chance to have you as my own."

I jerked forward to push once more. Tears of torture and love stained my cheeks. Virgo pulled another small body from my center. This one was eerily quiet. Virgo handed it to Aries. Laxus and I watched as my Spirit left the room, patting its back. I turned to stare at Laxus. This S-class Mage and Lightning Dragon Slayer, a man feared and respected throughout all of Fiore, was blushing. Though he leaked his nervousness into the air, he looked straight into my eyes. "Do you mean it? You want to be with me?"

His blush darkened. "I'm not repeating myself…"

"No! Say it again! One more time!"

He sighed and looked away from me, but not before I caught the flash of fear in his eyes. "... Yeah, I want to be with you. For however long you allow me there… I know that I've done some bad things and I hurt people. I know I don't deserve to have you, but I'm a selfish bastard and I can't help it. I love you, I want you, and I would savor everyday that you gave me as if it were my last."

Tears were falling down my cheeks, both from the residual ache of the labor and from the joy at having my love returned. I opened my mouth to respond when Aries came in carrying two wrapped up bundles.

"Princess, meet your little boy."

When my first born was place in my arms, I cried even harder. "Hi, baby... Fuck, I can't stop crying."

Virgo had finished cleaning the afterbirth. "You did just give birth to two babies."

Two babies. I looked up, excited to meet the other. The blank look on Aries' face unnerved me in ways I didn't want to contemplate. "Can I see her?"

Her mask stayed in place as she gently set the bundle down on my lap. "I'm so sorry, Princess. This happens sometimes…"

I handed my little boy to his father and reached for the still body of my second born. She didn't move when I picked her up. No whimpers, no grunts, no wailing. Nothing. I peeled back the blanket to see the face of my little angel.

Pain. Like nothing I have ever felt. It was worse than my father's disapproval. Harder than Minerva's power. Deeper than Gajeel's blades. The physical agony of giving birth was nothing compared to this torment. I begged for her to open her eyes, move, shriek in hunger. Anything. Anything but this silence. "Wake up, baby girl. It's mommy. Please wake up. Mommy and Daddy want to meet you..."

Nothing.

"Please…"

The day my mother died, I thought that no force on earth could hurt me worse than her death did. My father's cold indifference? Whatever. Watching my family ignore me for the revived Lisanna? Painful, but manageable. Kain? Ha! Minerva? So what?

But this… this all encompassing agony of holding my dead baby in my arms. I could feel the darkness closing in on me. The oh-so familiar depression that choked me for years after my mother's death. It was coming back with a vengeance. I could feel it eating away at my very soul. I knew that there would be no bouncing back this time. No more shaking it off and getting back on my feet. No more grinning and bearing it for the ones who loved me. Even the support of all my friends and family wouldn't get me through this. This death, the end of this innocent and new life, will kill me.

I was vaguely aware of a commotion around me. Laxus shifted and a child squealed in displeasure at being moved. A hand appeared before me and snapped it's fingers. I didn't want to look up. I wanted to curl up with my baby and die with her.

"...cess…. Princess. We can save her, but we must act quickly."

My head snapped up. Laxus held out a Silver Key. The head was encased in wings and trailed off to a feathered tail at the bottom of the Key. I saw the symbol. A memory cut through the fog of depression.

 _*flashback*_

 _I sat in mommy's lap as she flipped through the pages of a very big book. The cover was made of black leather and gold lettering was embossed on the front and spine. She was showing me pictures of other Celestial Spirits like Cancer and Aquarius._

" _Mommy! Look at the pretty bird!"_

 _I felt more than heard her chuckle as she stroked the page. "This is the Phoenix, Lucy. He is a healing Spirit. He can heal any wound, no matter how fatal. He can cure any disease and even bring back the dead if he's fast enough."_

 _*flashback*_

My hand shook as I took the Key from Laxus. "Where did you…?"

"I got it on a mission. Freed saw the reward and I knew you're always looking for new Keys. I was going to give it to you as an apology for being stupid."

I didn't waste anytime. I nearly shouted the summoning incantation. A drain of my Magic and a red bird appeared at the foot of my bed. He had orange and yellow feathers decorating his head. Flames licked the edges of his wings and tail. "How may I serve you, my Master…." He grew silent when he saw the bundle I held out for him.

"Please… Save my daughter…."

He nodded and fluttered over to my baby. He spread his majestic wings and hid her from view. He erupted into flames, scaring me half to death. I was glued to the bed, praying to Mavis, the Gods, to anyone that was listening that my little girl would be okay. The Phoenix's fire slowly died and sputtered out, yet he stood frozen over my baby. Time slowed as I strained my ears for the tell-tale cry of an infant. The world was silent, waiting in bated breath with me. A minute passed and the hope that had taken root in my heart dissolved into ashes. My heart shattered once more.

A warm hand on mine drew my attention to the large man lying beside me. "Wait."

A few more seconds ticked by. My heart cracked with every beat.

The silence was shattered by a loud wail. The Phoenix moved and the cry grew louder. I sobbed in relief and clawed my way to my daughter. Her shrieks quieted and she opened her eyes. Her beautiful, storm blue eyes. An arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a large chest. I cried over my babies, both safe and healthy. All thanks to my Spirits. I turned my wet eyes to my newest friend. "Thank you, Phoenix. I am forever in your debt. You too, Virgo and Aries."

The bird bowed his head. "It is an honor to serve you, Princess. I'll leave you to bond with your family. We can discuss my contract at a later time. Until then, Princess." He caught fire again. The flames ate him until there was nothing left, and then the fire vanished with him. Aries blushed and poofed away from the steady glare of Porlyusica, Fairy Tail's anti-social healer.

' _When in the hell did she get here?'_

"I see my trip was a waste of time."

The arm around my middle tightened as Laxus did his best to shield me from her gaze. "It might not be. Can you check on Lucy?"

Porlyusica grumbled and moved the stool. She sat and began probing my torso. She asked me questions, pinching me when I didn't answer fast enough, and gave me a clean bill of health. Wendy, hovering at her side, even cast a few healing spells to speed my recovery. I noticed her eying my babies and patted the bed. When she was nice and cozy, I placed my baby girl in her waiting arms. Wendy melted under her big, blue eyes. "Hi there! I'm your auntie Wendy!"

" **AUNTIE MIRA WANTS TO SEE THE BABIES!** "

Laxus and I tensed at the Demonic squeal coming from outside. I closed my eyes and hissed one word. "Juvia…."

Of course she told the Guild. It was bound to happen sometime. Juvia couldn't hide a needled in a haystack. She wore her heart on her sleeve and it was very easy to tell when she had a secret. Mira being Mira would have noticed my absence.

It was only a matter of time.

Laxus sighed and pulled me closer. "We could pretend to sleep."

"No, Mira has no problem waking us if it meant getting the details of our torrid romance. Let's just get it done and over with."

He nodded and released his hold on me. He gently cradled our son in one arm and helped me stand with the other. I scooped up my daughter and slowly made my way to the door. Laxus, seeing my trembling legs, wrapped an arm around my waist. He supported me as the door flap opened and revealed our family. The second they laid eyes on us, they shouted their joy. My babies didn't like the noise and shrieked in anger.

If our family hadn't noticed us, they sure as hell did now. Their eyes landed in the little baby burritos in our arms. They stood frozen in awe as little hands peeked over the blankets. Makarov was the first to break free of his stupor. The old Guild Master approached his grandchild. "Laxus."

His face remained stoic, but the slight tug of his arm gave him away. "Gramps."

"Hm." Makarov looked into his descendant's eyes. They stared at each other, neither willing to give and show weakness. Whatever Master was looking for, he seemed to have found it. He smiled brightly. "What are their names, boy?"

I giggled at the look on Laxus' face. I bumped him with my hip and kneeled down to Makarov's level. "This is Layla Scarlet Dreyar and Laxus is holding…"

"Marcus." Laxus kneeled beside me. "I'm hoping that by not naming him Makarov he won't become a perverted geezer like you."

I swallowed back my tears. Makarov was crying enough for both of us. "This is Marcus Gray Dreyar."

Laxus shot me a glare. "We never agreed on Gray! You really want to name our kid after _two_ perverts?"

"Oh, come now. Just because his namesakes are perverts, that doesn't mean he will grow up to be a lecherous stripper."

"Yes it does!"

An iron-clad boot stepped into my line of vision. "Lucy…"

I looked up and saw a crying Erza. I flinched at each tear that fell from her eyes. I hated to see any of my friends in such a vulnerable state. I don't believe I've ever seen Erza cry. Not once.

"You named your daughter… after me?"

I blushed deeply and pressed myself against Laxus. "Well, originally her name was meant to be Virgo or Aries, but this little girl is a fighter. Just like my big sister."

Erza laughed and fell to her knees. I spotted Gray crying his heart out by a blushing Juvia. Mira was practically bouncing in place.

"Laxus! Why didn't you name your children after us?"

I giggled at Team Thunder God, each member crying in devastation.

Laxus growled and rubbed my waist. "Your time will come. Stop whining!"

I gaped at Laxus while Team Thunder God cried their hearts out. "Their time will come? How many children do you think I'm going to have, Laxus?"

Laxus smiled. Not a lecherous smirk, but a real smile. My heart stuttered at his radiance. He looked so… happy. "I don't know about you, but I want thirty of these." He lifted his son a little higher. Marcus cooed at his father and Layla echoed her big brother. The onlookers awed at the sight.

I stared blankly at the man I had loved since his appearance on Tenrou. "No."

Laxus pouted. "Twenty nine?"

"I'm not a baby-making machine!"

"Technically, you are."

"Not if I rip off your dick."

The Guild laughed at the sheer horror on his face.

* * *

Laxus took me by the hand and dragged us away from the camp. The sounds of the celebrating crowd grew fainter as he led me through the forest. We finally came to stop at a small waterfall cascading into a rather large pool. Laxus sat down on a fallen log and pulled me into his lap. We cuddled, simply enjoying the feel of each other.

Finally, he spoke. "I truly am sorry for hurting you. I should have told Freed to stick the request up his ass."

I giggled. "No. From what I heard, you did great on the mission. I'm just upset that you had to stay there for so long."

"All the fault of one Captain Lahar."

I hummed and nuzzled his chest. I missed his scent of rain and ozone. Not that I'll ever admit it to his face. He responded in kind by tightening his hold on me. One of his hands pulled the high collar away from the bite mark he'd left that had yet to go fade. He pressed a gentle kiss to the skin and my body hummed in pleasure. Laxus pressed more open-mouthed kisses on the scar before releasing my collar and resting head on top of mine. For the first time since I fell asleep in his arms, I felt content.

The snap of a twig alerted us to the another presence. Laxus growled a few seconds before Natsu stepped out from the treeline. The Fire Dragon Slayer shot his elder a glare. "Hey Luce."

"Natsu…" Laxus was vibrating with the soft growls coming from his throat.

The boy kept looking between me and Laxus, his eyes sparking with an anger I've only ever seen when he faces a particularly nasty opponent. "Why are you letting him hold you, Luce?"

I snuggled into Laxus' chest. "Because I love him, Natsu. We had a small misunderstanding, but everything is okay now."

Natsu huffed, "But he left you, Lucy! He got you pregnant then he just left you to handle it yourself!"

I tried to get comfortable in Laxus' tense arms. "He was called on a mission. He can't help that Wyverns decided to attack some town nor did he ask Freed volunteer him for the mission. Honestly, Natsu, I…"

"Why do you love him, Lucy?! How can love a man that didn't even leave a note after taking your virginity?"

"Like I said, he…"

"Damn it, Lucy! I burned the note so this wouldn't happen!"

I tensed in shock and the growls rumbling in my lover's throat increased in volume. I could see the Natsu's thoughts written on his face: _"Oh shit."_

Laxus set me on the log and stood. I shot to my feet and stopped him before he could attack Natsu. I took two steps forward, stopping when Laxus hissed. "Is that true, Natsu? Did you burn the note Laxus left for me?" He didn't need to answer. It was obvious from the stubborn set of his jaw. "... Why? Why would you do that, Natsu? Do you know what I felt that morning? Did you think I wouldn't care? My heart shattered when I saw you in the room instead of Laxus! It felt like my heart had been ripped out! I took a chance only to have it thrown back in my face! Do you know how much I've cried since then?! ANSWER ME, NATSU!"

Natsu flinched as my voice got higher and higher. He stared into the water, avoiding my burning gaze. He mumbled something under his breath. I didn't catch it, but Laxus did if his dark chuckle had anything to do with it. Laxus pulled me back and behind him. I placed my hands on his back and enjoyed the way his muscles moved under his skin, hating his favorite shirt for getting in my way.

"Now you listen and you listen good, Salamander. I have loved Lucy for a very long time. For her happiness, I was willing to stand aside and let you have her. But now that I've had a taste of her, I will never let her go. I will not apologize for taking her. If you wanted her you should have acted."

Natsu… wanted me? He wanted what me and Laxus have now? I shuddered at the thought of it. There may have been a time when I would have gladly said yes if he'd asked, but Natsu had never shown any interest. Ever. After some self-reflection, I realized I never loved him at all. I let the desires of my family reflect on me and I grew to love the _idea_ of us. My love for Natsu was not that of a lover, but of a friend. But Laxus… I thought him a cocky, albeit sexy, power-obsessed jerk upon our first meeting. Then he came to our aid during the S-Class trials. He didn't have to. He could have ignored the call, but he didn't. I think it was around then that I began to fall in love with him.

I walked around Laxus and approached my partner and best friend I kept my face free of the rage burning my insides. I lifted an arm and smacked Natsu as hard as I could. The only sound came from the waterfall and his ragged breathing.

"How dare you."

Natsu didn't turn head.

"You had no right to burn his letter to me."

Natsu stood frozen.

"I spent that morning crying, Natsu. It cut my heart open every time someone said his name. I thought myself to be a stupid naive girl that gave her virginity to a player."

I felt Laxus shift closer.

"You are my best friend, Natsu. You were the one that brought me to Fairy Tail. You're the one that became my partner when everyone else thought I was weak. I forgiven you for many things, Natsu. But I don't think I can ever look past this."

Laxus wrapped his arms around my side, stroking my empty belly.

"I love you, Natsu. There was a point in time where I would have happily been yours, but things change. I love Laxus with all of my heart and you need to accept that. I know there is someone out there for you, Natsu. It's just not me."

Natsu remained silent.

"Come one, Laxus. I need to feed Marcus and Layla."

Laxus nuzzled my hair and we began walking towards camp.

"Laxus!"

We both stopped. Them man behind me shifted, indicating he was listening.

"The second you fuck up, the very moment you hurt Lucy, I won't hesitate to take back what's mine."

His arms tightened around me. "She's mine now, Salamander. I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure she's happy to stay that way."

Laxus picked me up and carried me away from the clearing. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his glorious scent.

"The second Porlyusica clears you for sex, we are starting on those other kids."

I smiled into his skin. "We'll see."

"We are bound to have a big family, my little Vixen."

"What makes you think that, my Dragon God?"

"Because the baby making process is the best part."

I blushed, "Well, I've always wanted a big family."

* * *

That's it! It's done! Hoorah! Again, sorry for the delay. It's been a cray week I went Black Friday shopping for the first time. **_NOT_** and fun experience. I never want to do it again.

Up next is a sneak peek at one of my works in progress. At the moment, _The Perfect Bride_ and _Gift of the Dragon God_ are tied. It's kind of shocking because I was damn sure _Key to War_ would have been very popular. Break the tie by Saturday and I'll post the winner! If they are still tied, I'll pick a random story off my Works in Progress list. I think I have around eleven going right now.

Thank you to those who have stood by me throughout this story and have stuck to it until the end. You are the people that keep me kicking.

-SPN :3


	10. Sneak Peek

Author's note: And so ends _My Dragon God._ For those of you who think Lucy went too easy on Natsu, let me remind you that they were best friends. Ever since they met in Haregon, they've been attached at the hip. Not only did Lucy smack him, she rejected his friendship and denied him her trust. That's a pretty big thing for Lucy. She is very forgiving and understanding. For her to turn her back on her closest friend and not forgive him is huge. I also kind if forgot to write in Lucy's parting words to her ex-best friend. She was supposed to tell him that even if Laxus died, she would never turn to him or anyone else. Oh well. Too late now. I hope you all still enjoyed the end.

Now lets get to the part you've all been dying for, yes? That's right! It's time for the sneak peek at one of my up-coming stories! The poll has been up since chapter 7 I believe, and some people voted for what they wanted to see. Unfortunately, the poll ended in a tie between _Gift of the Dragon God_ and _The Perfect Bride._ I found this kind of surprising because I thought _Key to War_ was going to be the most popular. Not that many people voted anyway, but still. So, I asked one of my friends and pre-reader to be the tie-breaker.  bixlu lover has chosen...

*drum roll*

...

 _The Perfect Bride!_

This story is basically a murder mystery and stalker story. I'm not sure who I'm going to pair Lucy with. She looks damn good with Laxus and Gajeel and suits both of them well. Admit it! She does!

So, without further adieu, may I present _The Perfect Bride_.

Enjoy. :3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine. That's why it's called Fan Fiction.

* * *

Chapter 1

Gruesome Discovery

"That was Damien Dawn with his hit single, _Your Heart_! Let me tell you, this man is climbing up the charts and into women's hearts. In fact, the young star will be singing at the GMG this year. That's right, girls! Damien Dawn will be performing at the X792 Grand Magic Games! Just think that in just four short months, the top Guild's of Fiore will gather once more to duke it out. It sends chills down my spine thinking of last years competition and how Fairy Tail went from being zeros to heros! Speaking of Games, I've got two five-day tickets and backstage passes to meet the participating Guilds _and_ Damien Dawn himself! Send me who you voted to see in the Games and you could win these…" **Click**

A young man looked up at the sudden lack of sound. The tension in his body vanished at the familiar face standing beside the quiet radio. "Dr. Collin, you're back from your trip! How's your granddaughter?"

"I had a wonderful time, Mr. Sanders. I love my little Cora, but that child is going to send me to an early grave." The doctor slipped on an apron and gloves, joining his assistant at the occupied table. "I would have stayed longer, but I had to return upon hearing of our poor Knight's demise. However, I do recall hearing that it was a male."

The younger man looked down. "Oh! This isn't the Knight. I've already done the autopsy and written the report. This is actually one of five dead girls found chained in one of the old bunkers under the city of Crocus."

"Ah, the abandoned bunkers. You know, those bunkers were created years ago for the royal family." As he spoke, began flipping through the late woman's chart. "It was created to hide the royal family should they ever be attacked by warring countries or even assassins. They were skillfully made, however, the locations were leaked and they had to build a new one. The location of the new haven is a close kept secret of the King, you know. Very few have knowledge of the entrance or even it's existence. Mr. Sanders, what was the MPS reading for this young lady?"

"Oh, I didn't scan her for Magic. A Knight said he scanned the prostitutes himself and found no Magic Power or traces."

The older grunted and pulled the Magic Power Sensor from a shelf. "Mr. Sanders, I taught you better! You always scan a body for Magic Power yourself! I bet you were going to transfer the information to their files, weren't you?" He held the lacrima over the corpse. Two numbers appeared, one atop the other. Both were single digits. "I'm going to scan the other girls. Put down the scalpel and write this down."

The assistant slumped and did as he was told, pulling off his bloody gloves. He stood beside the doctor, copying the results of each scan on the charts of the respective deceased. Dr. Collin was scolding his colleague for skipping such an important step in an autopsy when the lacrima beeped over the fifth and final woman. The doctor looked down in surprise and nearly dropped the lacrima. The first number representing the MPS had three digits! 429! The Magic Power Tracer read zero. "Oh, dear."

"What is it, Dr. Collin?"

"No Magic my arse! This lady was no prostitute! A Mage would never lower themselves to such a profession! This is why you perform the scans yourself!" The doctor held out the crystal for his subordinate to read. Dr. Collin stalked over to the desk and picked up the Crime Scene Report. He examined the papers, searching for the description of the women and their bondage. He read and re-read the same sentence seven times before closing the file and dropping it on his desk, his mind racing.

"Doctor?" The elder man looked up to see Mr. Sanders fiddling with the lacrima.

"Dr. Sanders, contact Captain Lahar and tell him it's an emergency."

The younger man nodded and left, holding the door open for two Knights guiding a rolling table with an occupied body bag on the metal slab. They dropped the file and all but ran from the room as soon as the doctor signed the forms. The old doctor went about something he'd done a thousand times and prepared the body for examination. He identified all odd markings on her body and copied it into a new chart. The older man sighed in grief. The girl looked to be in her late teens; much too young to have her life drained away. The exterior evaluation took a while to complete. The girl had several stab wounds on her back along with bruising on her wrists and a few minor scratches.

Overcome with a sense of curiosity, the doctor walked over to the first woman and read her chart. The woman was a brown-eyed blonde with a star tattoo below her naval. The doctor was skimming when something caught his eye.

 _Victim has four stab wounds along her back. Death was quick._

Dr. Collin placed the chart back on the hook and moved to the next girl; a green-eyed blonde.

 _Six stab wounds along the back in a seemingly random pattern._

On to the next he went, checking the charts and even looking at the punctures. The wounds were random but immaculate, as if the person had selected the placement of each wound and was careful with his or her precision. These girls were found after the Rune Knights received a complaint about a rancid smell in a certain area. It was estimated the women had been dead for around a month and had been locked in the bunker for even longer. Reading the chart again, the wounds appear to have been made by a leftie or someone ambidextrous.

"I'm sorry your lives ended in the hands of a serial killer, my dears."

* * *

A loud crack echoed in the vast room. Due to the barrier to prevent eavesdroppers, the sound was louder than normal. "Everyone, take your seats!" The dark-haired man glanced over the group of Mages before taking a seat alongside the only other non-Mage in the room, Dr. Collin.

The crowd quieted and claimed a chair around the incredibly large table. They each looked to the violet-eyed man at the tables head. Some portrayed irritation at the sudden meeting, others were curious, and a few were relaxed and rather bored. Gajeel and Rogue were two of those who were bored. While Gajeel simply sat back and propped his feet on an empty chair, Rogue was flipping through a rather large book. A red-head clad in armor glared at Gajeel until he set his feet back on the plush carpet. Erza Scarlet nodded and returned her attention to the man who had called an emergency meeting to Guild Masters and S-class mages from a select group of Guilds.

"Hello and welcome. I thank you all for arriving so quickly as I'm sure most of you had plans or had to abandon a mission."

"Why are we here, Captain Lahar?"

Lahar turned towards the source of the shout. "Ah, Master Sting. You will wish you hadn't said that." Lahar opened a file. "I'm sure you all have heard of the dead Rune Knight nearly two weeks ago."

Master Bob spoke, his voice tainted with sadness. "An unnecessary death. I hear he was stabbed in the throat. A horrible way to go."

"Yes, well, what you haven't heard is that he died in the very cell that the bodies of five women were found." The air filled with a mixture of gasps and growls. "We have reason to believe that the killer was returning to retrieve something, saw the Knight and killed him before retreating with what he'd left behind.

"The reason I called you all here is not for the Knight, but for one of the women found in the cell. Upon first examination, it appeared as though all five females were wh… prostitutes. Further investigation of our head Doctor determined that one of them was in fact a Mage." He set a lacrima on the table and an image of the dead woman's face appeared above him. "Do any of you recognize her?"

Goldmine crossed his arms. "Yes. She had come to my Guild with an interest of joining. Guild rule dictates that Mages looking for membership go through a probationary period and complete ten missions before receiving a Guild mark. She left for her first mission and never came back. I thought she had lost interest. It pains me to know that a talented Crash Mage like her died like this. I remember her saying that it was her dream to meet Fairy Tail's Crash Mage. I think you would have liked her Gildarts. Kinda serious, but you could just tell she had kind heart."

The SS-class Mage, sitting beside his newly titled S-class daughter, was quiet.

Makarov peered at the Crash Mage before closing his eyes again. "What's on your mind, Gildarts?"

"We know that the psycho is rich. He would need some heavy duty Magic Cancellation Cuffs to hold a Crash Mage against their will."

Lahar cleared his throat. "The young lady was bound by simple rope. No MCC's."

Gildarts' eyes grew wide in surprise. "Are you shitting me? A rope wouldn't hold any Crash Mage for long!"

"We know…" Lahar shared a look with the older man by his side. "And that's why we believe a Null is involved." Those who knew the term became agitated and worried. Cana Alberona, a newly ranked S-class Mage, leaned over to her father.

"Dad, what the hell is a Null?"

Gajeel answered, "A Null is like the opposite of a Mage. They have the ability to cut a Mage off from their Magic, rendering them vulnerable to attack."

Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus added his two cents. "They're pretty rare, thank the Gods. Each Null is different. Some have to touch you, some have to be in a certain range, and they can only affect a certain amount of people. When a Null is discovered by the Magic Council, the are swiped off the streets and undergo heavy testing. Eventually, they are imprisoned or executed."

"Executed?! Isn't that a little harsh?!"

Gildarts placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder. "They have to, Cana. Null's can be very dangerous."

"He's right." Laxus' deep timber rumbled through the air like thunder. "As a Null grows more powerful, the less mentally stable they become."

Hibiki Lates, another new S-class, was searching through his Archive Magic. "'Nulls are prone to mental illnesses that become more apparent as they grow older. No one knows why, but their Magic causes their minds to slowly degrade until nothing's left but the a psychopath. They do not feel emotions and will kill anyone that poses a threat to themselves and their wants.' That's what it says here anyway."

"Forgive me for interrupting, but I am a little more focused on the other four girls."

Lahar nodded. "You're right, Miss Kagura." He touched the lacrima and five images appeared in the air, each of a woman's back. "Each woman has a series of stab wounds on her back in an unidentified pattern. At first we thought it was random, but Dr. Collin said that the wounds were carefully made. Our killer selected these places specifically and I've got a gut feeling that if we find the pattern, we'll be one step closer to catching this sick bastard. Take a look and let me know if you see anything."

The room filled with conversation. Soon enough, a few arguments began about the placement of the knife and what the pattern could be. Erza and Mira were studying the scars quietly with Laxus offering his opinion. Gildarts was comforting Cana.

Gajeel watched his partner, Panther Lily, join the two other exceeds. Frosch and Lector greeted Lily and they began chatting about their partners and what they've been doing since they last saw each other. Frosch said something about Yukino and her new Constellation book. Rogue smiled and let the exceeds flip through the borrowed tome. Lily pointed out all of Lucy's Keys and looked up the new one she had bought recently.

"'Andromeda,'" Lily recited for the two exceeds in front of him. "'otherwise known as the Chained Princess, is a powerful Key. Andromeda has the ability to lure or repel certain people. She uses a form of Mind Magic to encourage those in range to do as she and her Master please. It is rumored she also can bind her opponents in chains that remain even after she is sent back to the Celestial Realm.'"

Frosch peeked over the book to look at the drawing of the constellation. "Wow! Fro thinks that's amazing!"

"I agree! An ability like that would come in very handy."

Lily smiled and flipped to another part of the book. Gajeel turned his attention towards Sting when the word torture was mentioned. "Not likely. These aren't wounds of torture. If they were, then we're dealing with an amature."

Lily, Lector, and Frosch ignored the humans and continued flipping through the book. They continued looking, pointing out odd shaped constellations or to comment on a Spirit. Lily stopped and stared at a star formation. It was rather simple, six stars and shaped like a fish, but it tickled the back of his mind. He looked up at the transparent images and searched the unnerving pictures. His eyes finally landed on what he was searching for and he froze. The placement was perfect, precise. If he were to connect the dots in such a way, it would look like the constellation Lyra.

If Gajeel taught him anything, it's that there is no such thing as a coincidence.

Lily shivered with dread. He suppressed the dark conclusion his mind was forming and tapped his companions. Lector and Frosch looked between the delicate art of the book and the sickening image of a dead woman's back. They caught the similarity.

"Gajeel!" Lily picked up the book and brought it to his partner. He pointed to the floating image. "I think I found the connection."

Laxus overheard and leaned over to check the painting. He looked at photo Lily was pointing at: a definite match. Laxus read the name of the constellation and fought to keep himself from jumping out of his seat. He told himself to wait until everyone was distracted to escape. The Lightning Mage cringed at the piercing whistle that erupted from Gajeel's mouth. "Found out what one of those patterns represent! That one is a perfect match to the constellation Lyra."

"I've heard that before. Where have I heard that before?" Erza mumbled.

Lahar relaxed, if only slightly. "Good. So we might be dealing with someone associated with stars. Do any of the other… images match with a constellation?"

"Leave that to me!"

Hibiki picked up the lacrima containing the women's backs and activated his Archive Magic. He downloaded all five images and began searching for any matching constellations. After a few moments of searching, the screen began beeping. Four more pictures popped on the screen, all matching a pattern on a corpse's back.

"Lyra, Pyxis, the Southern Cross, Canis Minor, and Horologium. Each one is a Celestial Constellation and..." A picture of a familiar and well-loved woman appeared on the screen. "All registered to a Miss Lucy Heartfilia."

The room grew quiet, the atmosphere tense. Everyone knew Lucy. She made it her duty to reach out to all of those here, save the Doctor, and make them her friend. Even Orga, silent and reserved, could not help but succumb to the pull of Lucy's charms and harbored a secret crush on the lady. He was not the first and most certainly won't be the last. Most men, Mage and Non-Mage alike, found themselves drawn to the young woman. She was playful and sweet, but firm when she needed to be. She was a perfect mixture of a strong independent woman and defenseless, vulnerable lady that needed protecting. Many men would give anything to be her knight in shining armor.

If their conclusion is correct, she certainly needed one now.

"Wow. She looks a lot like the dead body we have in the mor…."

Lahar wrapped a hand around Mr. Sanders throat, cutting him off. The poor lad had just came in to talk to his teacher only to be assaulted after making a simple comment. "What other body? You didn't say anything about a sixth body!"

The young medical graduate shook with fear, not only of the Captain, but also the dark glares promising pain from the Mages. Erza had equipped into her Heavens Wheel Armor and pointed every sword in his direction. He gulped and began stuttering out an explanation. "W-W-Well, it came in a week ago. The same day you called the emergency meeting, to be exact. We thought it wasn't involved in this case since she wasn't found with the first five and she had stab wounds on her chest and abdomen instead of her back. However, the wounds were made with the same knife and angle of a left-handed attacker. I came up here to tell Dr. Collins!"

Lahar dropped the man back in his seat and leaned against the table. "Okay, so we have _six_ bodies now. Do we have an image of her her wounds?"

"Um, yes!" The young man put a lacrima on the table. Lahar picked it up and handed it to Hibiki.

"Would you do the honors?"

Hibiki hesitantly took the crystal from his hand and connected it to his Magic. An image of a pattern came up, no body. Since Mr. Sanders said it was her front torso that was attacked, he probably only took the actual pattern and not the canvas in respect for the deceased. That's what Gajeel thought, anyway. The search didn't take long. The pattern of the stab wounds were of a Zodiac constellation. "Capricorn. Registered to none other than Lucy Heartfilia."

"Makarov…" Mira was shaking in fear.

The old Guild Master was quiet, pondering the situation before coming up with the best strategy. "If what you say is true, that a Null is responsible for these crimes, then we are all in danger. Lucy will be watched by two people at all times! Any sign of the Null, you are to grab her and run. Do NOT face it! It has murdered before and it will again!"

"Him."

Heads turned towards the trembling man beside Lahar. "What?"

He gulped and sat up straight. "It is a him. I didn't want to bring this up, but there were signs of sexual trauma to the pelvic region of each girl and left over semen in two of them. One of the girls was… was pregnant when he killed her."

Mira and Cana, along with a few other people, bent over and threw up on the floor. Erza comforted Mira as best as she could. Gildarts held his daughters hair back from her face and provided a shoulder to cry on. Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and Orga were shaking in unadulterated rage. Dragon Slayers and God Slayers alike were family oriented. At the moment, they defended their Guild because they were family. When they finally do take a mate, they will become even more protective, bordering possessive. The second their mate becomes pregnant, the gloves come off. They were raised to protect their loved ones at all costs. No mercy would be given to those who dared to harm a Dragon or God Slayer's mate and child. To know that this… bastard killed a woman carrying his own child? Each one of them was ready to commit murder themselves.

"How could he do such a thing?" Rogue's voice, though quiet, resonated with barely controlled fury. "To kill a defenseless woman is sick, but to kill her while she carries a child… _his_ child... This bastard deserves to die!"

Lahar held up his hand. "Calm down, Mr. Cheney."

"Don't tell him to calm down! This prick is out there, wandering the streets! He is kidnapping women, raping them, and stabbing them to death! All because he is obsessed with a woman that's too kind for her own good!" Sting leapt to Rogue's defense. He, too, had a small crush on Lucy. When they first met, he treated her and her Guild with cocky disgust. When the Dragons swarmed through the Eclipse Gate, she defended him and the rest of Team Sabertooth from a nasty attack. One of her Spirits were able to cast a wool barrier and protect us, but Lucy still took the brunt of the attack. She had every right to hate Sabertooth for what they'd said and done, but she risked her life to save them. And afterwards, when the wool barrier fell and she was called elsewhere, she gave them a smile.

" **THAT'S ENOUGH!** " Makarov's Titan voice shook the air, startling everyone into silence. The magic pressure surrounding the old man dissipated. "It pleases me to see so many people ready to jump at Lucy's defense, but we cannot lose our heads now! A Null is very dangerous and is to approached with caution. We will have to come up with various strategies on how to subdue the threat and keep Lucy away from harm. Mira! I want you out on missions and listening for any clues as to the Null's whereabouts."

"Yes, Master!"

"Erza! Take Gray and Natsu out on missions and keep an ear out for any information on missing women."

The red-headed woman shot to her feet. "I cannot do that, Master! Let Team Natsu keep watch over Lucy! We are partners and we won't let anyone harm her!"

"I know how close you all are, but Natsu and Gray have a tendency to act before thinking things through. I need people with quick minds and strong magic to watch over our Lucy. Tell Lucy you wish to train their self-control. I have no doubt she'll believe you. If you feel like that won't be enough, have Mira take one of the boys off your hands."

"But Master, who will guard Lucy?"

Makarov patted Mira's hand. "Don't worry, Mira. I have the perfect duo. Laxus is a strong Mage and smart to boot. He won't let anything happen to a Guildmate. And though he has just earned his S-class title, Gajeel is more than suited for this mission. With their experience and Magic, no two could protect the Fairies Light better than them."

"Sorry to intrude, but Laxus is missing."

Everyone looked around, startled by Jura's comment. True to his word, the Dragon Slayer's seat was empty and the man wasn't in the room.

"Where the fuck did he go?"

Frosch, the little darling, put his hand up. "Fro saw Laxus leave while Hibiki was searching for constellation matches to the pictures."

Orga twitched. "And you didn't think to mention it earlier?"

"It looked like he was being sneaky! He didn't want to be noticed, so I respected that! Rogue always tells me to be quiet when someone is being sneaky."

Everyone sweatdropped at the exceed's innocent confession. Sting and Rogue rarely went anywhere without their companions, this included missions. Though most of their missions just required brute strength, there were a few that required stealth and silence. After Frosch gave them away on a recon mission, Rogue told little Fro to be quiet when someone is being sneaky. It was only meant to be applied to them and whoever had joined them for a mission, but Rogue's wording included everyone. Laxus is a friend, therefore in Fro's mind, he must stay quiet and not give him away.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Where did he go?"

"What's more important than catching this sick fuck?"

Makarov ignored the murmuring crowd and pulled his communication lacrima from his pocket. He whispered his grandson's name and poured a hint of magic into the crystal orb. After a few moments of soft ringing, a scarred face appeared. "Hey, Gramps."

"Laxus, good to see you're okay."

"I'm back at the Guild. I wanted to keep an eye on Lucy until we have set guards for her. No doubt it'll be Flame-Breath and Ice-Prick."

Makarov smiled at the undercurrent of jealousy in his descendant's voice. He didn't notice that the room had quieted and now focused on his conversation with his family. "Actually, I have decided that you and Gajeel are much better guardians than Natsu and Gray. They don't have the experience to handle something this important. How is our Celestial Mage, by the way?"

"Strolled in a few minutes ago. From an S-class mission."

"What?! How did she get an S-class mission? It was Natsu's fault again, wasn't it?"

Laxus smirked. "Nope. The fault lies with Freed this time. The same mission request was posted on the mission board and the S-class board. Lucy took it as a solo mission and no one realized the mishap until hours after she had left. She was gone for two days, so I've heard, before storming into the Guild, dragging a hogtied ex-Dark Guild Master behind her. Apparently, he threw a centipede at her and she flipped her shit." There was a commotion in the background. Laxus leaned over the railing and stared in shock at whatever was going on. "Update: he just called her mother a whore and she took exception to that. He is now dangling by his feet. The word pinata comes to mind." Laxus flinched at a particularly loud thump. "Ouch."

Several Mages in the room shuddered. Stories of Lucy's anger was whispered behind closed doors. It was easy to annoy the busty blonde, but her anger was hard to incite. When she was pushed past her limit, the following events were legendary for their swift and brutal punishments. Lucy's anger dwarfed Mira's and Erza's combined. Lucy made their punishments look like picnics.

"Keep an eye on her, Laxus. When we get back, you and Gajeel can come up with a schedule to best protect her."

Laxus scoffed, "I can protect her just fine on my own. I don't need Pincushion. I'll just use her latest mission to my advantage and make her my personal assistant. Better than what I was planning on the way here."

Sting gaped at the man in the crystal. "You're not gonna tell her? Are you sure it's a good idea keeping her in the dark?"

"If Lucy learned about this killer, she'd feel personally responsible for these girl's deaths." Erza crossed her arms and smiled softly. "Lucy is such a self-sacrificing person. She would go out on her own to face him, offer herself to save others if she must."

Gajeel tsked. "I admire her for that, but it's gonna be the death of her one day."

"Hopefully not in the near future." Mira whispered into her hands. Though her voice was quiet, everyone heard her and agreed.

"Laxus, I want you and Gajeel on Lucy duty until the... man has been caught. Lucy is too special to take any chances."

"Fine." Laxus looked up at an odd sound. "Gotta go, Gramps! Lucy! Put down the chainsaw!"

"He doesn't need his appendages to live!" Was the last thing heard before the connection was cut.

* * *

I flipped through the Sorcerer Magazine, propped up on a mountain of fluffy pillows. The girls in little bikinis id nothing for me. Nothing did, really. I would think myself homosexual if it weren't for the fact that men didn't do anything for me either. Yes, I knew of my abilities. I read the articles and books. I had made peace with it a long time ago. A Null cannot feel. I always knew this to be fact.

That was until I saw _her._

I finally found the collection of pictures and a little entry that didn't come close to satisfying my thirst for knowledge of this delicate creature of light.

 _Lucy Heartfilia_.

Even her name sounds lovely. Like her.

She had the most beautiful, flaxen hair I had ever laid eyes upon. Her eyes, brimming with life and endless love, reminded me of sweet chocolate and rich coffee. Her full lips sat beneath a small, perfect nose. Her heart-shaped head rested upon a neck so perfectly slender. Her full-figured, wet-dream inducing, sexy as sin body drew my attention like nothing had before. I was hit with emotions I had never experienced until laying my eyes upon the colorful photo. I did not recognize these… feelings when they blindsided me. It took the careful questioning of one of my so called 'friends' to decipher what I was… feeling. He said that I was infatuated… lusting over a Goddess I would never meet. I stopped myself from killing him, barely. I didn't like what he implied. Of course I will meet my little Star Goddess. I wanted her, therefore, I shall take her.

I made myself a promise that day. A promise like the ones Lucy makes.

I promised myself that Lucy would be mine. My little Goddess will belong to me and no one else. She would be mine to possess and control. I would own this little piece of the heavens and keep it for myself.

Now I am close. Very close.

I have already begun the process. Seven bodies have been left for the Magic Council to find. Number eight was currently dozing in a drug haze on the daybed. It was easy enough finding look-a-likes. Their bodies would sate me until I had the original. I had to practice for my sweet Goddess first. Need to make sure I can make her… happy.

I stroked the glossy paper. _Lucy._

Two years. Two years, I have coveted the Light of Fairy Tail. I wanted this Light for my own. I wanted to own it.

I _will_ possess it.

 _Lucy is mine._

* * *

Well, there you have it! I am working on this along with other stories for my pleasure and your enjoyment. You guys have any ideas or suggestions for stories, PM me and I'll consider them.

I love you all.

-SPN :3


	11. Surprise!

Okay... So, I closed the poll _after_ I posted the sneak peek at _The Perfect Bride._ It seems that _Gift of the Dragon God_ won by a single vote. So to keep my word, and because I'm a nice person, I'm posting the first chapter of _Gift of the Dragon God_ for your viewing pleasure.

My beta really likes this story and I hop you all feel the same way. If you don't, then why are you here?

Anyway, I present to you the winner of the poll.

Even if I found out too late.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine. If it were, I wouldn't be driving an 88 Volvo.

* * *

Chapter 1

Invasion

(Lucy pov)

I couldn't stop the shriek that tore from my throat. I skipped along the ground, like a flat stone on water, before coming to a sudden stop at a brick wall. Rubble fell around me, dusting my skin in red and gray powder. I climbed back on my feet and shook of the pain. I have been dealt much worse. This pain was nothing. The Dragon was no longer focused on me. Instead, it's attention was kept on the Iron Dragon Slayer that had come to my rescue. Well… he did what he could. He could only watch as the Dragon's clawed hand swung at me and threw me into the air. Gajeel began his attack on the… what kind of Dragon is he anyway. Water? He does have fins.

I can't think about what Magic they wield! I have to help the others! The ones that aren't Dragon Slayers are being pushed back!

I ran down the uneven cobblestone, weaving past fallen wreckage and jumping over cracks in the ground. I heard a baby wailing from inside a house and immediately went to investigate. What I found was heartbreaking.

The baby lay beneath the curled body of its mother, who was pierced with several bits of wood and glass. She had died protecting her baby, still doing so in death. I picked up the whimpering child and ran out before the building collapsed. I tied my hair ribbon around a jutting beam of wood and continued running. I summoned Pyxis and had him lead me away from danger. We weaved through the streets, avoiding fights and leading any survivors out of the decimated city. We didn't get far before the danger we were avoiding found us. Along with a member of Team Sabertooth.

The cat in the frog costume, Frosch I believe, was running from a dark scaled Dragon. I figured that the only reason he wasn't flying was because he ran out of Magic to fly. I directed the crowd following me into the cover of leaning buildings. A woman took the baby from my arms and I ran to help the fallen exceed. The poor guy had tripped and cried as he awaited his death under a Dragon's foot. I pulled out a Key and threw myself over the exceed. Frosch screamed and clung to me as the Dragon's paw fell upon us. A Wool Wall engulfed us inside it's warm and fuzzy embrace. The feline stopped trembling as he realized we were safe. He stroked the soft barrier with his cute, little paws.

"It's so soft." He said softly.

"Yes, but it won't hold out for long. Aries, give me an estimate!"

The pinkette cringed. "It can only take a few more hits. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Aries! You did great!" I grabbed another Key and poured my magic into it. "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

 **Poof** "Punishment, Princess?"

I shook my head at her usual greeting. "No, Virgo. I need you to dig us out of here. Aries Wall won't hold for much longer."

Aries cringed again. "Hurry!"

Virgo nodded and fell into a hole. I carried Frosch through the tunnel and up, back into the smoky air. Frosch looked around at the sound of his name. When he saw his partner, he squirmed until I released him and ran into Rogue's open arms. "Rogue! Fro was so scared! Then Lucy came and saved Fro! Lucy made Fro safe!"

Rogue gently squeezed his companion to his chest. "Thank you, Lucy."

I smiled wistfully at the scene they made. How could someone so sweet turn into something like… that? Why is it that Rogue is the only Sabertooth that isn't a stupid, mean jerk? Orga seems rather quiet, but boy, is he arrogant! Well, there is Yukino, but she must have a dark side to be in Sabertooth.

A loud roar brought me back to my dark reality. I turned to see the giant Dragon growling at us. Rogue put down Frosch and joined Orga and Sting. All three of them began hitting it with their strongest attacks. I called Virgo to my side and told her to dig a tunnel and help the survivors evacuate what was left of the city. Once I saw her leave, I cracked my whip and jumped into the fight. With a the slightest bit of Magic, my whip stretched and wrapped itself around the Dragon's back leg. I tapped Orga and gestured to the water whip. A look of understanding flickered in his eyes and he sent a strong wave of Black Lightning into the whip. Not a second later, the Dragon roared in pain. I took advantage of his shock and pulled with all my might. The Dragon lost it's balance and toppled over, shaking the ground as it connected to the ground.

I whooped with victory and held a hand up for a high five. Orga gave me a large grin and slapped my outstretched hand. Sting and Rogue landed next to us.

"That was awesome!" Sting shouted, pumping his fist.

Rogue nodded in agreement. "That was an excellent move. I did not know you possessed such strength."

I shrugged my shoulders. "When you've been in Fairy Tail for as long as I have, you pick up a few things. One of them being Gray's clothes."

"Yeah… What's with that? Lyon does it, too, but where the fuck did they pick up that habit?" Sting scratched the back of his head.

A movement behind Orga alerted me to danger. "As much as I'd love to talk about Gray's stripping habit, I believe our friend is waking up."

All three turned to see an even angrier Dragon. It's attention was on me.

A giant tail smacked the ground only a dozen feet from us and made us fall to the ground. The men around me shouted as I was lifted into the air by a clawed hand. Next thing I know, I was thrown high into the air. I turned mid-air and nearly shrieked when I noticed my quick descent was leading me into an open mouth. I gripped my whip tightly.

As I neared the gleaming fangs of the Dragon, I was grabbed by two thick arms. My body was overcome with a sense of tingly lightness. Never in my life had I felt so alive. Cold fire danced in my veins and my skin tingled deliciously. I felt my core tighten and come to life under the onslaught of the barely restrained energy.

Unfortunately, it ended as soon as it began. I was on the ground once more, light tingles dancing under my skin and making my womanhood weep with desire. The only difference was that I was surrounded by four men. A familiar figure towered over me. "You okay, Blondie?"

"Just peachy, Spark Plug." _'For the love of the Stars! Do NOT notice my arousal!'_

Orga, Sting, and Rogue ran to us. "Lucy! Are you alright?"

' _I beg of you, please don't let them smell my wet-as-fuck pussy!'_ "Everything is A-OK! Let's focus on the threat, please!"

Gajeel appeared next to Rogue. "Cobra took over for me. Is Lucy okay?"

Laxus leveled his blue-orange gaze at the Iron Mage. "Aren't you supposed to be dealing with a Dragon?"

"Look who's talkin'." Gajeel glared at the older Slayer.

' _My pussy is as wet as a hot tub and twice as hot! For the love of the Gods! DO NOT NOTICE MY AROUSAL!'_ A movement in the air. "TAIL!"

The men scattered, Laxus taking me with him as he rolled away from the giant tail that landed on the space we were standing in only a second ago. Laxus kept me tucked into his chest until he had regained his equilibrium. He set me down and held me as I gained my footing. The others joined us once more, Rufus tagging along with Orga. "As memory serves, we are still under attack. We shouldn't be gathering into one big group."

"Oh, shut your trap, Rufus!" Sting snapped at the Memory Mage.

I saw the Dragon's cheeks puff out. "DUCK!"

We crouched just in time to miss the wave of darkness fly over our heads. The writhing mass of shadows radiated a bone-deep coldness that felt almost alive. I swear I felt it's icy fingers brush the back of my neck. The dark cloud vanished and we were free to stand up again.

"Oh goodie!" Sting cheered sarcastically. "A Shadow Dragon!"

Gajeel tapped Rogue's shoulder. "Great! We've got a Shadow Dragon Slayer. Now go fight fire with fire and grow a pair!"

Well, that seems a bit asinine. Wouldn't it just...? _'Wait a second…'_ "Gajeel, say that again!"

The men looked at me as if I'd grown an extra head. "Grow a pair?"

"No, the other thing!"

"Fight fire with fire?"

I had an idea. Theoretically speaking, we were fighting a roaring fire with a water gun. From what I can tell, Dragon Slayers aren't all they're cracked up to be, and neither are the God Slayers. We are losing, even with nine Slayers on our side; seven Dragons and two Gods.

Fight fire with fire.

It's a long shot. I used up quite a but a Magic and it's also against the rules. If I did manage to pull this off, we would either be saved or completely and utterly screwed. If we do win, then I will suffer whatever punishment the Celestial King decides to dole out. Do I dare take the risk?

Images flashed across my mind's eye. Laxus and the way he defeated his father's Guild for me. Gajeel and that stupid bunny costume he tries to make me wear. Natsu and my never-full-for-long pantry. Wendy and her innocent smile. Erza. Gray. Happy. Charle. Lily. Cana. Mira. Levy. Elfman. Bixlow. Makarov. Sting. Rogue. Orga. Hibiki. Sherria. Bacchus. Jura. Yukino.

Yes. The prize is worth the fight.

I tap on my forehead brought me back. "Alright, Bunnygirl. What's going on in…"

"Gajeel! You are a genius!" I gripped his face between my hands and kissed him. "No matter what happens, keep those Dragons off me. I've got an idea!"

I dodged the Dragon's hand and ran back to the tunnel Virgo made. I needed a quiet place for what I was about to do. It wasn't big enough for the being I was going to summon sans Key, but I couldn't do it out in the open. Not with Future Rogue gunning for me and seven Dragons to worry about. The buildings in the city were collapsing, so I couldn't stay in a building. I would make do with what I have. Just as I've always done.

I slid into the hole and situated myself into a comfortable position and began meditating. If it weren't for my concentration, I wouldn't have heard Virgo's silent entry. "The people are safe and sound, Princess. Is there anything else I can do?"

I did my best to focus on my Magic and answer her at the same time. "Yes, I need a bigger area. It wouldn't do Draco good to be summoned into such a cramped space."

I heard the gasp, but chose to ignore it. I needed all my attention on my Magic. Virgo, bless her, used her own Magic to make the tunnel deeper and wider. I had never seen Draco, so I trusted her to know the right measurements. She finished and left without a word, though she did hesitate before departing for the Celestial Realm.

I took a deep breath and began pouring my Magic into an imaginary Gate in front of me. "Open the Forbidden depths of the Celestial World. Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" The golden Gate glowed brightly. Something banged against the door, but it wouldn't open. Not yet. "Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" **BANG** "Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" **BANG** "Open, Gate to the Dragon's Nest! Draco!" **BANG BANG BANG** "OPEN, GATE TO THE DRAGON'S NEST! DRACO!" **Click**

A giant, glowing circle appeared in the air. It was the largest I've ever seen! Even bigger than Mira's upon entering her Satan Soul! The thunderous toll of a bell echoed in the cavern as a giant, scaled body filled the void. His long, serpentine body circled the cave many times before settling to face me. Draco was everything ever written, and more. His scales gleamed in the muted lights that filtered in through the holes in the roof of the Maid-Made cave. Even in the low lights, I could tell the coloring of his skin.

The scales along his back and sides shifted between sky and navy blue. His belly, from chin to tail, and claws gleamed a vivid gold, shining with a light from within. A vivid green, similar to the color of Orga's hair, down collared the base of his neck and feathered the tip of his tail. His wings were the same hues of blues as his back, green and gold veining the thin membrane. The same green of his downy feathers hemmed the space where blue and gold collide. The green scales vined the sides of his long and powerful neck to edge his jaw. I flash of Sting's Holy Ray brightened the cave, illuminating the red undertone of this beast of legend. He finally opened his eyes. Bright orange orbs gazed down at me, brimming with eons of knowledge and experience.

"Who dares summon me without my Key?" I felt more than heard his voice. It danced under my skin and vibrated in my head. It was low, quiet, but I did not mistake the soft timbre of a gentle question. He is mad. If his voice wasn't enough, the Magical pressure in the room certainly portrayed his ire.

I crawled to my knees and bowed until my head brushed the earth. "Forgive me, Draco! I have summoned you without your Key to beg for your help! Seven Dragons have invaded Fiore and their leader threatens to annihilate all of humanity!"

My body vibrated as he hummed in surprise. "Acnologia wiped out most of the Dragons in this Realm. How did these Dragons appear?"

"Through a Gate, Draco! Yukino and I shut the Gate with our Magic, but seven Dragons had come through before we could! Please, Draco! Help me… help us push back the Dragons!" Several moments of silence passed before I sat up to stare at the Dragon God. "Please! Every second wasted in this cave is second that my friends grow weaker! I will give you anything in return for your help! I offer my life as forfeit for your help!"

The God of the Dragons said nothing. He looked, really looked at me with those unreadable eyes. The slits narrowed and flared as he pondered things I could never hope to understand. "You are Lucy, are you not?"

"Y-Yes."

He hummed again, making my body tremble. We stared at each other, both of us refusing to back down. I nearly fell flat on my face when his mouth stretched into what resembled a grin. "Alright. I've decided I will help you. Life has been rather dull for the past hundred years and I could use a bit of excitement!"

I jumped to my feet. "Really? You'll help us?"

He moved forward, moving his back as close as he could to the ledge. "Jump on my back and hold on tight. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

I crawled onto his broad back, perched between his wings and furry collar bone. I clenched the soft strands as he began moving. His muscles bulged underneath my legs as he prepared to take flight. I was slightly… really… worried about the ceiling of earth above us that was blocking our path into the air. He jumped into the air, shattering the earthen roof. His powerful wings held him aloft as he let out a roar of challenge.

Movement on the ground ceased and seven Dragons turned our way. I got to my feet, shuffling up Draco's neck until I stood between his pointed horns that were as tall as Laxus. I cupped my mouth. "Hey, Shadow-Boy! Now I've got a Dragon, too! What are you gonna do about it?!" I heard cheers from below and peered over Draco's face. Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Sherria were grouped together. All of them were waving at me and cheering for me. I smiled, shooting a wink at Gajeel. I cracked my whip and screamed, "Let's fight fire with fire!"

Draco roared again, challenging the Dragons to a fight. None of them stepped forward. Instead of answering his call, they backed away, bowing their heads in submission. It reminded me of a wolf pack. An Alpha dominating his family. The Dragons shuddered under Future Rogue's mental probing. I'm certain the Future Slayer was urging them to fight Draco. The only one who followed his order was MotherGlare, a particularly nasty Dragon that carried Future Rogue atop her back.

Draco stretched his neck, rising to his full height and spreading his wings. I had to grab hold of a horn when he threw his head back and puffed out his cheeks. His head fell forward, nearly throwing me off his head, and he unleashed Blue Lightning from his mouth. The Lightning hit MotherGlare and he screamed in pain. MotherGlare fell from the sky and crashed into the earth, causing the ground to shake. Future Rogue had leaped off of MotherGlare before he crashed. He was now standing on a surprisingly intact building, and boy, was he mad.

Draco, taking note of the seething Slayer, glaring down at him. I didn't actually see his face, being perched upon it and all, but I did see Future Rogue shudder from here. If it was enough to make a man like that shake in fear, I am super glad I was not on the business end of Draco's rage. His low voice was enough.

"So, you think yourself a God, do you?" Draco's voice was smooth for a beast that towered over all the other Dragons. Though softly spoken, his voice traveled through the smoky air to penetrate the minds of all in the city. If no one noticed Draco's entrance, they sure as hell saw him now. "What gives you the right to hypnotize _my_ Dragons and lead them to attack the humans of Earthland?"

To his credit, Future Rogue didn't back down. " _Your_ Dragons? Just who are you to claim such a title?"

Draco puffed out his chest. A distinct air of smugness and pride radiated off his form. "I am Draco, the God of the Dragons! Every Dragon born is under my rule as God and King. My word is their law. You have insulted me by taking my Dragons without my ruling, and you shall die for your insolence."

As Draco spoke, I pondered the situation. These Dragons came from the future through a door created by a mislead Princess. What if… If we destroy the door, will the Dragons vanish? Without that door, they wouldn't have gotten here in the first place. Rogue grows up to be evil, but we can change that.

I scratched Draco's ear to get his attention. "Draco, do you think you can destroy that giant, golden gate over there? That's how the Dragon's got in from the future."

The head beneath my feet vibrated. "You think that demolishing the gate will change the future?"

"Yes. The man that took your Dragons is from the future. The real one is so completely different. I don't know what happened that caused him such pain, but I know that I can stop it from happening! The future this Rogue comes from will cease to be."

"Hm…. Your theory is sound. Very well. Leveling that pile of junk will be fun."

A patted his horn. "Just don't use Magic. It absorbs Magic."

Draco hummed again and shot a bolt of Blue Lightning at Future Rogue. While he was distracted (and in a staggering amount of pain), Draco soared over to the Eclipse Gate. With a roar and a swish of his mighty tail, the Gate was no more. I watched as all seven Dragons sparkled and faded away. Even Future Rogue, though shouting away and making empty threats, disappeared. The danger that had loomed over us was but a dream now, leaving behind wreckage and broken families. It would take time for the wounds to heal, but humanity was built to rise and conquer.

We would be fine.

Mages and Rune Knights swarmed the dais, clapping and cheering for Draco. I was waving at the group of Slayers when Draco sneezed. Since I wasn't anticipating the sudden movement, I was thrown of his head. I didn't scream on my way down. I was used to falling from ridiculous heights. I was thinking about how my lack of fear due to repeated actions wasn't a good thing, but all thoughts screeched to a halt as I was wrapped in a warm embrace accompanied by high doses of Lightning. My body froze again, my womb tightening with a want I was scared to indulge. Thankfully, it ended quickly, but the Lightning left an impression on my skin, making my core quiver. I dashed away from Laxus and the other Slayers to rejoin Draco, hoping they couldn't smell my desire.

"I apologize for that, Lucy. I am rather allergic to stupid." His eyes narrowed on Princess Hisui. "Oh, there it is."

The woman, and her guards, grew red in anger. "I beg your…!"

"Watch yourself, human." Draco's face was in front of her in a second. "Do not forget it was your naivety that created this mess."

She shook in fear and suppressed rage. "I can punish your summoner for…!"

His deep chuckles filled the air, causing those who heard to shiver at it's cold amusement. "Do you want all of the Celestial Realm after you? There may be only 88, but each one is powerful with the right motivation."

I waved the Dragon God down. "Draco! Don't bother with her! She made a mistake! A mistake that anyone in her place could have made!"

He nodded and stretched. "Alright, Lucy. Let's get this over with."

I cocked my head in confusion. What needed to be done? The Dragons are gone.

Then it hit me.

 _I offer my life as forfeit for your help!_

"Of course, Draco." I spread my arms out and closed my eyes. "Make it quick."

A Celestial Mage always keeps a promise.

Even if it costs me my life.

Natsu's voice could be heard over the crowd. "Hey wait! What do you mean make it quick? Make what quick?"

Draco turned to my partner and friend. "You smell of Igneel. You wouldn't happen to be Natsu, would you?"

Three Dragon Slayers perked up. "You knew my dad?!"

"I did. Igneel is one I consider to be a friend. Grandeeney and Metalicana I knew as well. Gajeel and Wendy are here, I presume?" The two stepped forward. "Ah, I see. Grandeeney spoke fondly of you, Wendy. And Gajeel, I feel as if I already know you with how much Metalicana rattled on about you."

"He told you about me?" He seemed kind of surprised.

"I jest you not! A part of me is glad Metalicana disappeared. He would rant on and on about how powerful his boy, Gajeel, is and how he could defeat Igneel's boy. Then Igneel and he got into it and then Weisslogia and Skiadrum joined in the argument. Let me tell you, I still get headaches every time I remember that blasted gathering. I'd swear on my tail that Grandeeney is the only sane one of the bunch!"

Gajeel looked damn near close to tears. "He… He was proud of me?"

Draco nodded. "He said that you were the best son he could have ever wished for."

"Hold up!" Natsu shouted in frustration. "What did Lucy mean by 'make it quick'?"

Natsu looked between Draco and I. I turned my head away from his innocent gaze. I couldn't bear to see his eyes when he learned of my offering. He would be so mad.

Draco lifted his head so that he could be heard by all. "Lucy summoned me without my Key. We had no contract and I had no obligation to help her. She made me an offer that intrigued me."

I peeked from beneath my lashes at the crowd. Laxus was staring at me with a mixture of admiration and anger. Cobra's eyes, focused on me, grew wide. I remembered his little talent of reading minds. He must have seen the deal I made. "What offer?" Natsu looked as confused as ever.

Draco held Natsu's unwavering gaze. "She offered me her life."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the sneak peek. I will be working on this, writing and editing, until it is pure perfection.

-SPN :3


End file.
